Revealing the Truth - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Johanni93
Summary: Umbridge stumbles across four books concerning Harry Potter and decides to read those in front of everyone in school to show what a liar he is. How will everyone react? I know that there are already fanfiction stories like this one but please give it a try:) By the way, I don't own anything! All credits go to J.K.Rowling!
1. Prologue

**Revealing the Truth - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter… All credits go to J. !

**A.N.: **

I know there are several stories like "Hogwarts reads the Harry Potter books" but I just wanted to try one on my own…

This is my first story, sooo please don't be too hard on me!

Please review! I'm really looking forward to reading your reviews

By the way the story starts after the "Quibbler story release".

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dolores Umbridge was fuming as she walked down the seventh floor clutching a pile of rubbish, called the Quibbler, she had confiscated throughout the day.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she skimmed through this nasty article from the attention seeking brat.

How dare this damn Potter boy claim that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?!

Babbling those filthy lies throughout the school was one thing but now giving a damn interview and spreading this nonsense publically?! Utterly ridiculous!

She couldn't believe that all those detentions with her blood quill had no effects on that brat! It seemed that Potter was obviously too daft to remember not to tell lies or she was too lenient until now. Or maybe both?

She definitely had to do something about him! Something, that couldn't fail like previously in summer …

She remembered how miserable she had been for weeks when the Dementors she had sent to Surrey had no success in 'immobilizing' the boy. What useless creatures! They couldn't even dispose a 15-year-old brat! Obviously, this Potter boy was too lucky!

'Oh, how I wish to reveal Potter's lies!' the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor exclaimed, furiously ripping the pile of newspapers with each word.

Umbridge began pacing the corridor loudly, gritting her teeth while she thought of ways to prove what a liar the boy was. 'I must expose Potter! The Minister is counting on me! There has to be a way to accomplish this!' the High Inquisitor muttered frantically whilst glaring at nothing in particular in the seventh floor.

Suddenly she heard a rumbling sound behind her and she turned instantly on her heels gaping when she saw that a door slowly emerged out of the wall.

The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic just stood there shell-shocked for minutes trying to figure out why a door just appeared from nowhere. This was unheard of!

Could it be that she had discovered a long lost secret from Hogwarts? Maybe it was a trap… But maybe it was a way from the castle to help her… After all she was almost begging to find a way to discredit the attention seeking brat…

Moreover, she was not any Professor in need of help, she was after all, the High Inquisitor and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic!

Making up her mind she pulled out her wand with a firm grip, made sure no one was watching her and slowly opened the massive door.

Umbridge cautiously peeked inside the room only to gasp when she realized how familiar this room was.

The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and clothes. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

'B…But how is this p…possible?!' the High Inquisitor spluttered taking in the room in front of her.

It was like her office! The only thing that wasn't like her room was the position a desk was in. Instead of being in the back it was right in the center of it where a few books were lined up.

The Senior Undersecretary slowly headed to the table, still scanning her surroundings.

In front of the small pile of books she reached for the upper one, lifted it up and almost dropped it out of surprise.

Her eyes narrowed as she read the title 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'.

Umbridge lifted the second one only to read 'Harry Potter and the Chamber od Secrets'. Flabbergasted, she just stood there like rooted while her mind was racing, trying to absorb the events from this evening.

Putting the first two books back on the desk, she reached for the other two.

'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' and 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

'Wha…What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?!' she whispered aghast, thoughts whirling inside her head. She slowly turned back to the first two books and touched the covers with a slightly trembling hand.

'Interesting… Is this some kind of joke? But … This can't be a coincidence, can it?' she muttered.

Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation gradually spreading from the tips of her fingers, where the skin was connected to the cover, through her whole body and she just somehow _knew_ that those were books about Potter's real life.

A smirk slowly stretched on her toad-like face and her eyes were shining with glee when she realized what she could do with those four books.

'This is perfect! Ha, I'll just have to read those in front of everyone and this will show what kind of utterly filthy lies Potter tried to feed everyone! Oh, how I'm looking forward to seeing the brat's humiliation!' thought the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, whilst laughing like some maniac.

Umbridge cautiously picked up the books as if those were some fragile old treasures and left the Room of Requirement, almost skipping of joy at the thought of Potter's devastation when everything of his life would be made public.

'Well, I guess I should visit Dumbledore and tell him of tomorrow's new schedules.'

The High Inquisitor cheerfully headed towards the third floor, stopped in front of the gargoyle, said 'chocolate frogs' and walked up the staircase when it stepped aside in response to the password.

Umbridge adjusted her fluffy pink cardigan and the black velvet bow on top of her head before she knocked softly on the Headmaster's door and entered without waiting for a reply.

There were already two other professors seated in front of the Headmaster's desk who turned to her as she came in.

'To what do I owe this honour of your visit, Dolores? Lemon Drop?' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-moon spectacles while offering his favourite candies.

The Senior Undersecretary pursed her lips and answered with her sweet, sickening voice, 'No thank you, Headmaster. I just came to discuss tomorrow's events.'

'Tomorrow's events?' asked the Deputy Headmistress raising her eyebrows while the Potions Master, who sat next to her, frowned.

'Well then… Have a seat, Dolores', said the Headmaster after he conjured an elegant looking armchair with a flick of his wand, next to the Potions Master, who looked annoyed but remained silent.

Umbridge gently put the four books on the desk before she seated herself.

The three people gazed at the books and looked back at the High Inquisitor with a questioning look.

'Hem, hem, you see, I just happened to come across those wonderful books in regards of one young Mr. Potter. I am sure everyone would be delighted in hearing the truth instead of all those utterly ridiculous stories the boy rambles. Thus I plan to read these tomorrow in the Great Hall in front of everyone. Of course the Minister will be present to – '

'You cannot be serious Dolores!' interrupted Professor McGonagall, her nostrils flaring.

'As if I'd be delighted to listen to Potter's pampered life!' snarled Professor Snape glaring at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Dumbledore just sat behind his desk, a disapproving look on his face but kept quiet.

Smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, Umbridge continued slowly, as though talking to a group of toddlers, with her simpering sweet voice, 'Oh, I am serious Minerva. This will be the perfect opportunity to stop Potter from spreading those ludicrous lies.'

The Head Inquisitor didn't seem to notice the temperature drop when a flash of anger went through the Headmaster while the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

'Hem, hem, as I already mentioned the Minister will be very delighted to join us tomorrow morning. He will be definitely pleased to hear that I have found a way to reveal the truth and that there is no need of worry about some 15-year-old attention seeking boy. Oh, maybe I should contact Amelia as well… I hope she can spare us some time when I read-'

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin line and said in cold fury, 'You cannot just read about Mr. Potter's private life in front of everyone!'

'I can and I will Minerva. I did not ask for your opinion as I am the High Inquisitor _and_ the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I am merely here to inform you, so it won't be such a surprise in the morning when the lessons are cancelled.

Well, have a good evening. I expect to see _everyone_ tomorrow morning in the Great Hall,' with that, the short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad stood up, fetched the books and left the room briskly smiling with mirth.

The three remaining occupants stared after her until the Transfiguration Mistress found her composure, turned to the Headmaster and broke the silence, 'Albus, you cannot allow this, this… insufferable, impolite toad to go through with this!'

'I am afraid that I cannot forbid her to read those books Minerva…,' said the Headmaster leaning against his backrest looking tired and worn out.

The Deputy Headmistress looked at him with a grim expression but remained silent.

'Bloody toad… Now she starts tormenting me as well. Listening to that brat's life… This will be torture…,' muttered the Potions Master, massaging his temple to prevent a headache that usually was bound to come when Potter was involved, while glaring at the seat where Umbridge had sat a few minutes ago.

'Severus, please…,' said Dumbledore giving him a warning look while the Head of Gryffindor glared daggers at him.

Professor Snape stood up looking annoyed and said in a strained calm voice, 'Well then Albus, since my business is done I shall return to my quarters and see you tomorrow morning. Good evening.'

With that he turned around and walked swiftly out of the Headmaster's office, his black robes billowing behind him.

McGonagall huffed and Dumbledore sighed and massaged his temples just like the Potions Master before.

'What will you do know, Albus?' asked the Transfiguration Mistress with a displeased expression on her face.

After a view silent minutes the Headmaster replied, 'Since she invited the Minister to join us tomorrow I shall feel free to invite a few others who are close to Harry and a few from the Order. The only good thing that will come out is that after the truth is revealed Cornelius cannot remain ignorant to Voldemort's return.'

The Deputy Headmistress looked furious but knew that the Headmaster couldn't do more for her young Gryffindor as the Ministry was already too much involved in Hogwart's affairs.

'I hope those four books do tell the truth, Albus…'

'There is no need to worry concerning this matter as I have checked those with a few spells while Dolores was busy explaining her plans to us and it appears that those books are indeed reliable as I did not detect any sort of lies with my magic, Minerva.'

'Well then… I shall return to my quarters as well. Have a nice evening, Albus.'

'You too Minerva, you too…'


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N.: Phew… Sure took me longer than I thought… Thank you for your patience! I know how annoying it is to wait for a new chapter… I'll try to update in a week ^^**

**Thank you so much for those reviews and those who are following this story and put my story on their favourite list! I was/am really happy! **

**(Matze and Hasi thx for encouraging me!)**

**Oh and by the way, I apologize beforehand for mistakes!**

**Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived**

The following morning the Golden Trio was headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Since Harry woke up he had a vague feeling that this day would turn out to be a nightmare.

How right he was…

The three Gryffindors entered the Hall and slandered towards their House table, ignoring the looks and whispering that had multiplied since Harry's interview for the Quibbler.

They sat down, started eating their breakfast while talking about today's classes until a soft, girlish cough interrupted their conversation.

'Hem, hem.'

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes before he looked up to glare at Umbridge.  
His bad feeling concerning today intensified when he noticed that the toad was almost brimming with joy.

'Good morning students! Today shall be a special day as the Minister of Magic will grace us with his presence!'

As soon as those words were said the doors from the Great Hall swung open to show the Minister for Magic, accompanied by the Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks and by Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The pitiful excuse of Minister called Fudge looked positively gleeful when he walked towards the Head table and Harry felt even worse now as this couldn't bode well…

'Bloody hell, what's going on today?' exclaimed Ron.

'Beats me…' muttered Harry.

Hermione was too busy trying to think of why so many members of the Ministry were here that she didn't reprimand Ron for his language.

The three were brought out of their musings when the simpering, high-pitched voice spoke again making Ron and Harry almost gag.

'Now that the Minister is here I shall announce that today's lessons will be cancelled as-'

Her sentence was interrupted not only because of the cheers going through the students (except for Hermione who had a look of horror on her face) but also by the sudden bang as the door from the Great Hall opened again revealing Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius in Snuffles form.

Harry smiled when he saw the Weasleys, which turned to a grin when he saw Remus, and to a full out beam when he saw Sirius happily following the werewolf on his heels.

When Snuffles found Harry he dashed right to his godson barking and licking him as a way of greeting. Harry laughed and ruffled Sirius' fur when he was almost pulled backwards off his seat by Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs. As soon as she released him to move onto her children he was re-engulfed by Remus who had already greeted the others.

'Hey pup, how's it going?' asked Moony as soon as he released him to sit beside the son of his best friend while Padfoot leaned against Harry's legs.

'Fine Remus and you? You don't seem to be so worn out as usual.'

Chuckling the Marauder replied,' Well, full moon is still two and a half weeks away so I feel fine right now.'

'So what are –' Harry began to ask when he was interrupted by the toadface's fake cough again.

'I swear one more of those damn coughs and I'll give in to my urges and seize her by her throat,' gritted Harry through his teeth.

'Mate, I'll gladly help you with Umbitch,' muttered Ron while making strangling gestures with his hand.

'Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!' scolded and Hermione at the same time while the twins sniggered.

'Hem, hem! Pay attention! I am not pleased with interruptions!' Umbridge said while giving the four newcomers and Harry a withering glare.

'Now, I shall continue to explain my reason for this meeting. As I already said, today's lessons will be cancelled as we'll be reading four books which are written from a certain attention seeking student's point of view.'

Harry felt his stomach drop as he realized who the toadface ment…

Ron, Hermione stiffened and muttered things like '…this evil sadist… twisted sociopath…'

'By reading those four books we shall reveal the lies Mr. Potter tried to spread.'

'NO!' Harry shouted standing up seething. _How dare this toad in form of a human being do this?! Umbitch has no right in reading my life!_

'I'm afraid Mr. Potter that you have no say in this matter!' replied the High Inquisitor smirking with glee.

Harry tried to calm down as he noticed the worried glances from his friends when the table began to shake. Snuffles was whining and rubbed his head against Harry's leg in the hope to comfort his godson. Even the teachers at the Head table noticed this and looked alarmed at him.

Harry took a deep breath and replied with a forced calm and cold voice that sent shivers through the Great Hall, 'And why Professor don't I have a say in this matter? After all those books are about my personal _private_ life, aren't they?'

Before the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher could reply he turned to Madam Bones and asked,' Madam Bones, isn't it a against the law since this would certainly be a violation of privacy?'

The Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement replied with a smile, 'Yes, Mr. Potter. Without your consent this action would be illegal as this would be a violation of privacy.'

Harry felt relief wash through his body and the table with its dishes and glasses stopped shaking immediately.

Umbridge was almost beside herself with fury but asked in a way too sweet, sickening voice, 'And why, pray tell me Mr. Potter, are you against me reading the truth? Is it perhaps maybe because of the fact that it would expose your lies? Certainly if you admit that you lied that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back there shall be no reason to read these books. However, just not giving your consent to read these books but still claiming that ludicrous idea that he is back is, you must admit, quite contradicting, is it not?'

Several people glared daggers at the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic while Fudge looked as if Christmas had arrived early until loud shattering noises draw their attention back to Harry who was trembling with fury while his green eyes were blazing.

Many dishes and glasses on the Gryffindor table shattered into tiny pieces as Harry tried to reign in his magic. If you looked carefully you could actually see Harry's magic swirling in waves around his body.

Alarmed, several teachers were about to stand up to head to Harry but ceased in there action when the Boy-Who-Lived took a deep breath and reigned his raw magic.

'Fine, I'll give you my consent to read those damn books as it will show you that I'm not an attention seeking liar!', Harry snarled glaring at Umbridge once again before he sat down, still shaking with fury.

Harry noticed all those shards and the uncomfortable looks from several of his house mates and sighed. Without second thoughts what he was doing Harry waved his hands in front of him and the broken dishes and glasses he had caused with his raw outburst of magic repaired themselves.

Many gasped and looked at the Boy-Who-Lived with wide eyes. Even the teachers who were first looking at him with concern (well except for the Potions Master who was busy giving the toadface death glares) looked at him in surprise at this display of wandless magic.

Umbridge however, didn't notice this as she somehow felt a little surge of doubt at what Potter had said. 'Ridiculous, he's just trying to make me feel uncertain,' she scoffed and picked up the first book.

'Hem, hem. Well then, I shall start with the first book called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.'

At this title many whispers went through the hall, while the teachers shifted uncomfortable in their seats.

'Hem, hem! Attention please!'

'Ok, I think strangling her is overdue for a long time now…' muttered Harry but as he got no reply from his best friend he looked up und was met by gaping faces.

'What?!'

'Harry, y…you just… You just repaired all those dishes and glasses without using your wand!' exclaimed Hermione who was the first to gain her composure.

'Eh…Right… Could you guys stop looking at me like that?'

'Harry! Only powerful wizards and witches can do something like that, you know that?' Hermione whispered in excitement.

The said boy blushed and turned away until Snuffles nudged him on his knee.

'Sorry Si…eh Snuffles for my … temper…'

The dog grinned and barked a view times while Remus chuckled.

'Hem, hem. **Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived**.'

'I think someone needs to put a sticking charm on me, before I attempt to strangle her', groaned Harry.

The twins snickered, ' With pleasure-'

'Ickle Harrykins! But before-'

'We just wondered,-'

'Who –'

'The boy who lived-'

'Could be,-'

'Right Forge?'

'Right Gred!'

Harry just rolled his eyes and leaned against Remus' side, who put an arm around him, while Sirius rested his head on Harry's leg.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

Harry banged his head on the table and groaned while the others glanced at him in worry.

_Just great… Couldn't the books just start with me at school? But nooo it had to begin with the Dursleys… Merlin, I hope the book doesn't mention too much of my home life with them… _

Harry turned to look at Remus and Sirius and wondered how they would react if the book really did mention the oh-so-good treatment the Dursleys gave him.

**of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

'Blimey Harry, what part of them is _normal_?' Ron asked incredulously.

'Hey, you're asking the wrong person 'cause in my fifteen years I never could come up with an answer to that…' replied Harry chuckling.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Moony and Padfoot narrowed their eyes and looked at Harry, who in return just raised an eyebrow as if asking 'What?'

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

'What are drills?' many of the pureblood students asked.

'A drill is a tool fitted with a cutting tool attachment or driving tool attachment, used for drilling holes in various materials or fastening various materials together with the use of fasteners. The attachment is gripped by –'

'Alright Hermione I think we don't need to know more than that' interrupted Ron before she could start a full blown lecture on the mechanism and uses of drills.

'Oh…Sorry…' answered Hermione blushing, while many of the Gryffindors laughed.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. **

Many burst out laughing at this description while a few girls wrinkled their nose in disgust.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

_It seems that Tuney hasn't changed at all_ thought Snape whilst thinking of the times at Spinner's End.

'May I introduce you my dear relatives: The whale and the horse!' said Harry, causing many to snicker while the teachers gave him a disapproving look.

Sirius grinned at Harry and Remus said, 'James used to call them that' causing the 15-year-old to beam at the Marauders.

'You do realize-' started Fred.

'That this is an insult-' continued George.

'To those animals-' finished Fred making a lot of people fall in hysterics.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Those who knew Dudley snorted and Harry burst into laughter going red faced with the effort it was taking him to breath.

'Who in their right mind name their son _Dudley_?' Theodore Nott asked with wide eyes.

'Well, it just shows that they are not in their right mind Nott,' replied Harry causing many to snicker.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

Snuffles growled while many in the Great Hall gave the book dark looks.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

'That's outrageous!' many in the Hall roared including McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey , Hagrid and Bones.

'The extend of Tuney's jealousy amazes me every time' Snape sneered earning a curious look from Harry.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

'UnDursleyish? That's not even a word!' a few from the Ravenclaws groaned while the two Marauders glared at the book for the insult of their once best friend.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

Remus and Sirius glanced at Harry frowning. If they despised James and Lily, how would they react to Harry? They wouldn't mistreat their nephew, right?

Somehow they didn't like where the story was heading.

Unbeknown to them a certain Potions Master had similar thoughts.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

'A child like what, exactly?' hissed McGonagall and Pomfrey through gritted teeth while Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Sirius glowered at the book.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

'What does the book mean, the story starts now?' asked Crabbe and Goyle stupidly while Draco groaned rolling his eyes which lead to laughter through the Great Hall.

'You know, I really do wonder how they made it up to fifth year' said Ginny while many agreed.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily **

'That's the only thing she' good at. I still can't believe Petunia is related to Lily.' sneered the Head of Slytherin whilst many from the teachers nodded in agreement.

Harry perked up to look at his Potions Professor and asked, 'I wanted to ask this before but… Did you know my mother?'

Snape looked at the son of his rival with an unreadable expression before he answered,' Yes, I knew her.'

Harry gaped at him and wanted to ask how he knew her but Umbridge continued reading looking really annoyed due to all of those interruptions.

**as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

'Oh yes, I remember that child's screaming… Awful, I tell you…' Minerva muttered earning sympathetic looks from her colleagues.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

'Pathetic Muggles.' scoffed Draco Malfoy wrinkling his nose in disgust while Moody shouted, 'Constant vigilance!' making a few jump.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

'Merlin… If we did that…' muttered the Weasley children glancing at their mother whose face clearly showed that no child in her care would get away with that kind of behaviour.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

'I can't believe he encouraged him!' cried Molly, Minerva, Poppy and Pomona while many others shook their head disapprovingly.

'Oi Harry, did I hear that right? Did your uncle really just say _little_?' asked Ron in disbelief goggling at the book.

'Yeah mate, as unbelievable as it seems.' replied Harry snickering.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

Many students blinked at first then turned to look at their Transfiguration Professor and the twins both asked simultaneously 'That's you, isn't it Professor McGonagall?'

'Maybe.' the Deputy Headmistress answered with a slight smirk.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?**

'He actually has-' Fred started.

'The ability-' George continued.

'To think?' Fred finished causing the Hall to burst out in laughter.

'Surprising I know. Although it's mostly about drills and food' _and how to torment me_, Harry added mentally.

**It must have been a trick of the light.**

'Hmpf, what an idiot. Muggles sure do everything to ignore magic…' muttered Draco.

'Well, it does make things easier for the Ministry, you know,' Hermione pointed out.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

The twins grinned and looked at their Head of House wiggling their eyebrows causing the Gryffindors to laugh. The Deputy Headmistress' lips twitched in amusement while a few colleagues chuckled.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

The students snorted while the Transfiguration Professor just huffed.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

'Geez, his mental capacity is that of a teaspoon…' muttered Hermione causing Ron and Harry to burst out laughing.

'Yes definitely… Unbelievable how productive his mind is,' Ginny said sarcastically, ensuing more laughter.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

'Hey, what's strange about cloaks?!' asked a Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood Slytherin exasperated.

'Well, muggles don't wear cloaks. So it's only natural that they would think it was strange since they're not used to seeing people wearing cloaks.' answered Harry.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people!**

Many students in the Great Hall snorted.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

'Weirdos? Merlin, Potter, your whale of an uncle must have never seen a mirror!' sneered Malfoy looking utterly disgusted.

Harry burst out laughing and replied, 'Hey Draco that was brilliant. Maybe I'll send him a mirror as a Christmas gift…' Harry was so busy laughing that he didn't notice him calling the Slytherin by his first name.

Malfoy smirked and answered, 'What did you expect? I am Draco Malfoy, of course I'm brilliant!'

Harry who had calmed himself started laughing again at those words.

They both didn't seem to notice those incredulous looks from everyone as they were having a civil conversation.

**They were whispering excitedly together.**

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

'Dear Merlin!' cried George clutching his chest with wide eyes looking scandalized.

'An _emerald-green_ cloak!' cried his twin swaying as if he would almost faint.

Many chuckled at the twins antics.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

'Potter, I feel pity for you, as you are related with this whale,' said Draco.

'You know what makes me feel better? The fact that I'm not blood-related to him,' answered Harry smirking at the blond boy. Many Slytherins chuckled at this.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

'He sure has a bit of a one-tracked mind, hasn't he?' muttered Neville.

'Neville, that's the understatement of the year,' replied Ron seriously causing many to laugh.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

_Concentrate? He can do such a thing?_ scoffed Sirius mentally while Harry thought the same thing.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

'What, most of them had never seen an owl?! How do they get their mail?' asked many students from pureblood families.

'Muggles don't use owls for delivering mails. There are postmen who do that job,' replied Hermione earning disbelieved looks.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

'What a pleasant fellow,' scoffed Ginny.

'He considers yelling at people normal?' Neville asked in disbelief while Harry just nodded.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

'That sure is my charming uncle,' mumbled Harry knowing too well how it felt like being shouted at.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Harry. They didn't like where this story was going…

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

'Excuse me?! My uncle went _voluntarily_ for a walk?! Did you read that correctly Professor?' asked Harry looking gobsmacked at the book while the twins sniggered.

'Yes Potter! Now be quiet! I do want to finish this book some day!' Umbridge snapped.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.**

'Oh, that makes sense now,' said Harry while the others laughed.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks **

'Blimey, does he have memory problems or something like that?' asked Ron.

'Nah, that's just him, Ron,' answered Harry.

**until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –"**

**" — yes, their son, Harry – "**

The teachers all paled as they finally realized what day this must be.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

Harry glowered at the book and muttered, 'If only…'

Remus and Snuffles heard him and looked at him in worry.

'Harry, you shouldn't wish death on anybody,' Lupin reprimanded.

Harry retorted in a cold voice, 'Say that again after a few more chapters, Moony.'

The two Marauders were shocked. The Dursleys couldn't be that bad, could they? But what if they were wrong? Harry never spoke about his home life and when it came up he always managed to change the subject. The two definitely didn't like where this whole thing was leading…

**Fear flooded him. **

'Pathetic…'Harry scoffed.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, **

'He can actually do something like that, mate?' asked Ron in wonder.

'Looks like it,' replied Harry having a hard time imagining it.

**hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.**

'Nothing new there,' Harry said dryly while Ron and the twins sniggered.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. **

'Merlin, your uncle is even more stupid then I thought. Potter is the surname of an old pureblood family. There is no way that there are lots of people called Potter, especially not one whose called Harry,' said Malfoy exasperated.

'Eeh…Thanks for your information…Draco,' said Harry.

'Well… No problem… Harry.'

Everyone in the Great Hall just gaped at those two with wide eyes.

Potter and Malfoy calling themselves by their first name now without being under some sort of curse? Miracles really do seem to happen.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

'He doesn't know your name?!' cried Remus in shock.

'Well it took him a while to remember it. No wonder when he usually calls me boy or f-, eh forget what I said, who cares anyway…' said Harry turning away from the disbelieving looks he got.

'We care, Harry,' answered Moony softly while the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius nodded.

'By the way, what did he call you beside boy?' asked Lupin frowning.

'Eh… It's not important. Just forget –'

'No Harry, it's important to me' A nudge from Padfoot and Remus added 'and Snuffles.'

Harry sighed and replied, 'Well I'm sure it will be mention in the following chapters… If not, remind me to tell you…'

The two Marauders narrowed their eyes but remained silent.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…**

Many growls were heard and Snape was giving the book glares that would have made first and second years wet themselves.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

'Poor bloke, hope he didn't get injured' said Harry in complete seriousness.

'No need to worry Mr. Potter. I was alright,' replied Professor Flitwick smiling.

Harry blushed and the other teachers smiled (well Snape smirked and Umbridge… Well considering the fact that Harry taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, you couldn't call her a real teacher…) while many students looked surprised that their teacher was the one to meet Vernon Dursley.

**"Sorry,"**

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

'What is it Mr. Potter?' asked McGonagall amused.

'Well, I'm just surprised that he could _use_ that word," he replied looking astonished.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on that.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

'**Exactly! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone!' snarled Umbridge receiving dark looks from many people.**

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

'Filius, you were completely careless!' scolded Poppy the Head of Ravenclaw, who blushed.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Ron and Harry gawked at the Professor then at the book and back to their Charms Professor.

'Blimey Professor how …' Ron started to ask but trailed of trying to imagine how a small wizard like Flitwick managed such a feat.

'…did you hug my uncle around the middle?!' Harry continued for his best friend looking shocked.

'Hmm, good question Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I must have used some charm if I remember correctly,' answered the Head of Ravenclaw grinning slightly.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled.**

Many snorted but didn't comment.

**He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

'As if he had imagination…' scoffed Harry rolling his eyes.

'No wonder your uncle is so boring Harry,' said Fred shaking his head.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

The students turned to look at their Transfiguration Professor, who tried to hold back a smile.

'You do know that it isn't good to sit there a whole day long, Minerva,' said Madam Pomfrey frowning.

'If I have to sit on a brick wall to get to my answers so be it, Poppy,' replied the Deputy Headmistress.

'You never change… Stubborn as ever,' sighed Madam Pomfrey.

Professor McGonagall mock glared at her but smiled.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

'What a moron…' exclaimed the students rolling their eyes.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

Her colleagues chuckled at her typical behaviour while those students who had been at the receiving end of her look shuddered.

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word! ("Shan't!").**

'I can't believe they're proud for this kind of behaviour!' cried the female occupants in the room.

'Spoilt brat…' muttered Snape while Dumbledore chuckled.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. **

'Well it seems the Muggles are not as ignorant as we thought they were,' and Zabini Blaise.

'I remember that there were so many suspicious Muggles that we spent days tracking them down to obliviate them,' said Kingsley in his calm, deep voice.

'Oh don't remind me of all those paper work…' muttered Madam Bones.

**And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

'Showers of owls?' whispered Fred to his twin raising an eyebrow.

'Sure seems like fun, my dear brother,' replied George grinning mischievously while rubbing his hands.

**"Well, Ted,"**

Tonks raised her eyes in surprise and Kinsley asked her, 'What's wrong?'

'Uh…I think that's my dad,' she replied, mentally making a note to remember to ask her parents.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

'Downpour of shooting stars? Honestly, don't people have at least _some_ common sense?' moaned Hermione.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

'He's actually able to put things together that's not related to food?' Harry asked in astonishment.

Many snickered in response.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **

**"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

'Who would want to keep in touch with a woman like Tuney,' the Potion Master sneered inwardly.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Snape growled at the book and were fuming like many others in the Great Hall.

'I can't believe Lily had such a sister!' exclaimed the Charms Professor in disbelief.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

'Charming as ever…' grumbled Moony while Padfoot nodded

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

'Funny-looking? Potter you definitely need to give this whale you call your uncle a mirror,' said Blaize Zabini while many other Slytherins nodded in agreement.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

'How eloquent,' grumbled Harry surprising Professor Snape as he thought the same thing while many shouted 'Her crowd? What's that supposed to mean?!'

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. **

'Well he sure wouldn't be in Gryffindor…' Lee Jordan said only making Harry choke and goggle at him turning slightly green just thinking that way.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

'Glad to know he knows how old I am,' muttered Harry.

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

'Howard?! I really can't believe he doesn't know your name!' shrieked Molly while the Marauders glared at the book.

'Glad your parents decided to name you Harry, mate,' said Ron earning a small smile from his friend.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

'No it's not!' snapped Ginny turning red when many stared at her.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

The youngest Weasley gave the book an angry look muttering something like 'Horse…Whale… brain dead…' while Harry looked amused at her blushing slightly. Remus turned to look at Snuffles chuckling and Sirius smirked at him giving him a knowing look.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

'You sure took your time, Albus,' grumbled Professor McGonagall while the Headmaster just chuckled at her.

**Was he imagining things?**

'Didn't he mention that he did not approve of imagining things?' sneered Draco.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Harry snorted glumly while many in the Great Hall were seething. The more they read about those Muggles the less they liked them.

**The Dursleys got into bed. **

The twins groaned and banged their head on the table earning them questioning looks.

'We definitely don't-' started Fred.

'Need those images,' finished George while many other students turned slightly green.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… **

'Their kind? What's that supposed to mean?' sneered Malfoy with narrowed eyes.

'It means that my so-called relatives hate anything connected to what they call abnormality,' answered Harry glowering at the book.

Molly, Arthur and the Marauders looked at each other, worry etched on their faces while the staff frowned.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

Harry rested his head on the table looking defeated. _Why do I have to have relatives like them? _

The Boy-Who-Lived did not notice the worried looks he was getting.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in disapproval but didn't comment on her colleague.

'I would have almost thought that someone had petrified McGonagall,' muttered Neville.

'Nah, the one who would even think of trying something like that would freeze up at her glare,' replied Ron while the other Gryffindors chuckled at that.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

'Apparated would be more accurate,' said Hermione while Ron just rolled his eyes.

'Hey, I saw that Ron!' she said while she smacked him on the head earning a yelp from him.

'You didn't have to do that, you know…' Ron grumbled and rubbed his head while Padfoot and Harry sniggered silently.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

'Yay! Professor Dumbledore!' most in the Great Hall cheered and the Headmaster chuckled amused while the toadfaced hag looked disgusted.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The students applauded while the teachers looked highly amused.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

The Headmaster chuckled and said, 'Oh, I certainly knew I was not welcomed but I did not care anyway.'

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched,**

Moody nodded in approval once again shouting, 'Constant vigilance!' Tonks fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mentors antics.

**because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. **

The Transfiguration Mistress huffed and muttered, 'Glad to know that it was at least amusing for you, Albus…'

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

The students turned to their Headmaster as if asking 'Are you a smoker?' but remained silent.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

'Wicked!' exclaimed the student and Hermione asked, 'Professor what is this?'

'It's one of my inventions called Deluminator' replied Dumbledore with a smile.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

The Headmaster chuckled at that name while many students still looked amazed.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

'Whohoo!' cheered the Gryffindor table for their Head of House making her blush slightly.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

The twins turned to her and spluttered scandalized with wide eyes, 'P…Professor, how c…come-'

'You a…are the H…Head of-'

'G…Gryffindor but wear g….green!'

Minerva McGonagall smirked slightly and answered, 'Being Head of Gryffindor does not stop me from wearing my favourite colour.'

At that the twins gasped, help their chest dramatically before they mock-fainted. The Great Hall once again broke out in laughter at their antics.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. **

**She looked distinctly ruffled.**

Many students gaped at their Transfiguration Professor as they had never seen her not keeping her composure.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

A few students snorted earning a glare from the Deputy Headmistress.

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

'I would have been surprised, if you had not been stiff after that. I still wonder how you managed that Minerva,' said Poppy.

The Deputy Headmistress just shrugged.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

'Oh-oh,' the Gryffindors exclaimed knowing that their Head of House sniffing angrily couldn't bode well.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. **

Harry laughed but didn't comment.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Snuffled snorted and looked at Moony and Harry which clearly said, 'He really never had much sense.'

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

The adults who remembered those dark times looked sadly at the book.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably.**

'Sitting there all day sure made you agitated,' said Pomona.

'Of course. As if sitting there causing you to be stiff wouldn't be enough but listening to the screaming from that Muggle's brat…' replied Minerva earning her sympathetic looks throughout the Great Hall.

**"But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

'Thank Merlin that many Muggles are too dimwitted to notice something like that,' sneered Malfoy earning glares from half-bloods and especially Muggle-borns.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here,**

A few students shivered slightly knowing too well how that look felt like…

**as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

'OF COURSE HE'S GONE!' screamed Umbridge and the Minister.

'NO HE'S NOT!' shouted Harry who was fuming again.

'DETENTION POTTER! Those words definitely have not sunk in yet, haven't they?' she asked smirking at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry shot her a death glare and absently rubbed his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' were.  
That action was not missed by the Marauders, Moody, Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore causing them to frown.

The Headmaster calmly said,' Dolores, everything that will be read including the actions now shall not have any consequences.'

The overgrown toad seemed to have swallowed a lemon and wanted to protest when her _favourite_ student interrupted her.

'You do realize that if you keep reading that, it will prove that I'm telling the truth,' said Harry in a cold voice making many shift uncomfortably in their seats.

The High Inquisitor just huffed and continued reading. She was determined to prove him wrong.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

'A what?' the majority of the Great Hall asked.

'Lemon drops are Muggle sweets. They are actually quite good…' replied Harry getting a smile from the old wizard. The Headmaster clapped his hands and bowls of lemon drops appeared on the tables.

Many students took one and Arthur Weasley inspected the candy excitedly before he opened the wrapping.

**"A lemon drop. It's a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

The twins sniggered and threw a few candies at Harry who smirked as he caught them easily.

'You didn't expect me, the Gryffindor seeker, to fail catching candies, didn't you, Gred, Feorge?' asked Harry plopping a lemon drop into his mouth.

The twins pouted while the rest at the Gryffindor table laughed.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

'There is always time for lemon drops, Minerva,' Dumbledore said while his Deputy fought the urge to roll her eyes.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

'Which he definitely _has_, Potter!' said Umbridge with that sickening high pitched voice again causing a few to choke on the lemon drops as they were almost gagging.

Meanwhile Harry was contently eating the candies so that he didn't bother to reply that toadfaced hag.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**

Several minutes passed in silence as Umbridge just stared pale faced at the book and Harry just rolled his eyes and snapped, 'Voldemort!'

The entire Great Hall seemed to flinch.

Harry groaned picked another lemon drop and said irritated, 'Oh come on! It's just a name for goodness sake!'

Sirius barked in approval while Remus smiled at him.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying **

Umbitch was staring at the book again unable to say a simple name.  
Harry groaned and snapped, '  
**Voldemort's'**  
causing almost everyone in the Hall to flinch

**name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, ****  
****  
**

The Head Inquisitor paused again and Harry shouted, '**Voldemort**'. _Pathetic toadfaced hag!_Harry thought gritting his teeth when she jumped at that name.

The people in the Hall flinched and many looked at their Deputy Headmistress with awe.

Harry meanwhile was starting to get more then annoyed.

**was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

'Only because you're too noble to use them,' Harry and Hermione chorused. Dumbledore chuckled.

**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

The twins gaped at Harry and Hermione and said with wide eyes, 'Oh my God-'

'You think like-'

'Professor McGonagall!'

The others laughed at that while the two blushed slighty.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Madam Pomfrey blushed while the entire Hall snickered.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down. Remus put an arm around him while Snuffles rubbed his head against Harry's leg trying to comfort his godson.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

A few students shuddered remembering that piercing stare.

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at the book thinking of Lily and James Potter.

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

A few Slytherins snorted while their Head of House simply rolled his eyes.

_Always those blasted lemon drops_, Snape thought glancing at the bowl of candy with a dark look as if it would jump at him any moment.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Harry stiffened and Sirius whined loudly, remembering that awful scene when he rushed to his best friend's house.  
Lupin's eyes looked oddly shiny and he was blinking quite often. Harry almost jumped when Hagrid blew into his handkerchief.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

The Deputy Headmistress conjured a handkerchief to dab at her tears while Madam Pomfrey and Sprout comforted her.

The Potions Master and Charms Professor were blinking quite often as well and the usual twinkling in the Headmaster's eyes was nowhere to be seen.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

Harry felt touched that his Head of House cared so much.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

Padfoot howled as if it had been hurt and Harry slowly caressed his fur whispering softly that he was fine and here with him.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, **

Silence again and Harry face-palmed himself before he snapped **Voldemort's**, ensuing many flinches throughout the Hall.

**power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

A few first year muggle-borns gaped at him in awe and Harry could feel the eyes of almost everyone. Harry however just kept his head down and continued to comfort Sirius.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy?**

**It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

Surprised, Harry looked up at his Head of House. She had never called him Harry before…

'We'd all like to know that…' grumbled the Minister while many others nodded in agreement.

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry snorted and muttered quietly, 'Your guesses are usually quite good and accurate…'

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

'Odd watch…' Ron mumbled.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

''M sorry, Professor. Didn't mean to be late…' Hagrid apologized while Dumbledore just said that it was alright.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Many in the Great Hall goggled at Dumbledore and shouted 'WHAT?!'

**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?"**

'They're awful!' cried a several students.

**cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. **

**"Dumbledore — you can't. **

'Why couldn't he have just listened to her?' Harry groaned getting concerned glances again.

_Potter sure does not seem to be fond of his relatives…_ Snape thought wondering how they were treating the arrogant, famous, pampered Boy-Who-Lived.

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. **

'Nice to know that he was a nightmare since he was born…' grumbled Harry glowering at the book. He missed the worried look that was exchanged between the werewolf and the dog Animagus.

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," **

'Yes of course,' Harry muttered dryly and laughed humorlessly. Even the teachers were now looking at slightly concerned. These Muggles weren't that bad, were they?

**said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him**

'Riiight, of course they'll explain everything!' said Harry darkly laughing humorlessly again.

**when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

'A LETTER?! Honestly, do you think a _letter_ could explain everything?!' shouted Molly, Remus, Tonks and Poppy looking furious at the Headmaster.

Sirius' fur was standing up and bearing his fangs, he growled angrily.

The Potions Master was almost gaping at Dumbledore_. Did the old coot really think that _Tuney_ would understand everything just by reading a damn letter? I can't believe how naïve he is…_

Harry just sighed and said dryly, 'Doesn't matter anyway since they'd do everything to keep me normal…'

Remus and Sirius turned their heads back to Harry with narrowed eyes and the ex-Defense Professor asked in a low voice, 'And what do you mean by 'they'd do everything to keep me _normal''_?

At that the staff glanced at Harry while the students kept looking from one person to the other interested in the conversation.

Harry swallowed and avoided to look at everyone and whispered softly, 'Let's just keep reading…' The Marauders and Minerva glared at the Headmaster as if saying 'I hope for you that they didn't do anything to the boy.'

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat but kept silent. He himself was slowly questioning his action. But they are Harry's remaining family... Their own flesh and blood…

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

Many people in the Great Hall just glared at the Headmaster again.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future.**

Harry banged his head on the table and groaned loudly. '_Please_ Professor tell me that there is no such day!'

Dumbledore chuckled softly and replied, 'No need to worry as there is no such day.'

Harry sighed in relief and exclaimed, 'Thank Merlin!'

Many people were goggling at him in disbelief and Snape and Malfoy were even looking at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

_James Potter's spawn not wanting a day named after him and enjoying all this attention and fame?! _thought the Head of Slytherin.

Colin was beaming and Harry threatened, 'Don't think of what I think you're thinking Colin, if you don't want to end up as Nagini's supper.' Ron snickered and Hermione frowned.

Colin who didn't know who or what Nagini was gulped and nodded since Harry's voice promised pain to those who defied him right now.

**- there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

'Those books would be books I'd never think of reading. If I'd come near one I'd be tempted to rip it to tiny little shreds…' grumbled Harry while Hermione looked scandalized just hearing someone who'd rip a book apart.

Snuffles snickered and Harry kept thinking of ways to destroy books most efficiently.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

Harry snorted again shaking his head while he glared the book.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course.**

She could have tried harder… Well at least she attempted to keep me away from them… the 15-year-old Gryffindor thought.

**But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

The twins snickered while her colleagues gave her looks that said 'Are you serious, Minerva?'

The Transformations Professor just huffed and snapped, 'I was rattled by what had happened that day!'

Her colleagues chuckled but didn't comment.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

'I'd trust Hagrid with my life,' said Harry firmly and the half-giant beamed at him.  
Ron had to suppress laughing out loud when he saw Umbitch's eyes nearly bulge out her head.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

'Aw, our little 'brother'-' cooed Fred.

'Thinks like Dumbledore!' finished George making Harry blush.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

"What is it?!" cried a few students worried while McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky**

The Hall was engrossed in the book wondering what was going on.

— **and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

The students were goggling at the book in disbelief while Sirius barked happily wagging his tail madly. Arthur was looking very interested and Molly narrowed her eyes dangerously and snapped at her husband, 'Don't you _dare_ think of what I think you're thinking Arthur.'

Mr. Weasley swallowed loudly and nodded his head frantically while the other red-heads shuddered at the tone from their mother.

Meanwhile Harry was looking surprised at the book. So that wasn't a dream but a memory.

**If the motorcycle was huge, **

'That's really Sirius' motorbike?' whispered Harry to Moony who grinned and nodded.

**it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

**He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

'Whohoo Hagrid!' cheered the Gryffindors turning the half-giant beet-red.

'Silence! Or else-' snapped Umbridge when McGonagall interrupted with a cold voice, 'Or else _what_?'

The toadface huffed thinking filthy half-breed and continued reading while many in the Great Hall sniggered.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

Those who didn't know of Sirius' innocence glowered at the book and Harry asked annoyed,  
'Why would someone lend their motorbike to Hagrid, if the person was after my life? That doesn't make sense, you know!'

Harry gave Dumbledore a look which said, 'Can't we just tell them that Sirius is innocent when they'll find out later anyway?'

Many murmurs went through the Hall and the Headmaster cleared his throat and said to Madam Bones, 'Amelia, may I ask you to come to my office after this chapter when we make a short brake?'

The Minister and the Head Inquisitor narrowed their eyes suspiciously and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement raised her eyebrow but answered,' Of course, Albus.'

**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed,**

Remus and Harry were looking down eyes shining with unshed tears and Snuffles howled in agony when he remembered seeing the two who he considered family dead on the floor.

**but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

'Awww!' the girls cooed (even those at the Slytherin table) and Harry felt his face turn red.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

The females cooed again and Ron snickered slightly only earning a smack from Harry who was now as red as the Weasley's hair.

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Many in the Great Hall craned their necks to glance at his scar.  
Harry groaned annoyed and tried to flatten his hair and cover his scar with his fringe.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

'Lucky me…' Harry grumbled annoyed trying to ignore the looks he got.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

Harry sighed again and leaned against Remus stroking the Animagus absently.

**Scars can come in handy.**

Harry snorted and Ron and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks.

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

The people stared at the Headmaster and exclaimed,' Are you serious?'

Sirius wiggled his tail and barked a few times as if saying, 'No you morons, I'm Sirius!'  
Remus and Harry had a hard time to stifle their laugh.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. **

A few wrinkled their noses but remained silent.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

Harry gulped and shivered slightly thinking of his aunt and uncle.  
The Marauders, Ron and Hermione exchanged concerned looks

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

'I don't mind living with Muggles… I just mind living with my so called _relatives_…' Harry muttered softly to himself only to be heard by Moony and Padfoot due to their enhanced hearing.

The Marauders growled. Something about the way Harry acted when his relatives were mentioned was just wrong…

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

'You left him on THE DOORSTEP?!' screeched Molly, Pomona, Poppy, Amelia, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny.

Remus, Sirius, Filius and Severus stared at Dumbledore too shocked to utter a word.  
The remaining inhabitants just gaped at the Headmaster.

'Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?! Not to mention that he could have become sick!' the females continued with their screaming tirade.

'It's ok. I mean nothing ha-' Harry tried to placate them until he was interrupted by a furious red-head that made Harry gulp loudly.

'Oh no. Don't you give me that 'It's ok, nothing happened'-story, young man!' shouted Mrs. Weasley whilst still glaring at the Headmaster.

Mr. Weasley, the twins and Ron clearly had looks in their eyes which said that they were glad not to be Dumbledore right now.

'You do realize that it was October, Headmaster! Minerva, how could you let that happen! Leaving an infant on a doorstep! Albus how could you be so-' Madam Pomfrey ranted until Dumbledore interrupted her rubbing his sore ears due to the screaming while McGonagall looked ashamed.

'Poppy I cast a warming charm on him.'

Remus and Sirius glowered at the Headmaster and the werewolf growled,  
'Death Eaters were still at large and were looking for him to avenge their Master!'

This did not help improve the mood and the females once again wanted to shout at the Headmaster but the Head Inquisitor cut them off and stubbornly continued reading.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

The students turned to Dumbledore and noticed that the usual twinkling had disappeared once again and shuddered slightly.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

'And Professor McGonagall-' George started.

'Worries that Hagrid's crying-' continued Fred.

'Would wake those Muggles.' Finished George shaking his dramatically.

Both earned a stern look from their Head of House.

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

The students gaped at their Transfiguration teacher as they had never seen nor heard of McGonagall crying.

'Something wrong?' asked the tabby cat Animagus narrowing her eyes while her gaze went through the Great Hall.

'N…Nothing, Professor,' a few students squeaked. The Potions Master smirked at their reactions.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

Harry snorted silently and muttered, 'I'll definitely need it…'  
The two Marauders heard him again and frowned.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on,**

'Awww, how cuuute!' the girls in the Great Hall cooed again while Harry face-palmed himself too embarrassed to say anything.

**not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream**

_Horrible way to wake up_ thought Harry and Potions Master shuddering.

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny glared at the book. 'You'll have to introduce us to your _dear_ cousin of yours once we're seventeen, mate,' whispered Ron.

Ginny added, 'Definitely, I'm sure he'll love to test a few new hexes of mine.'

Harry just chuckled.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

'Hem, hem, that's the end of the chapter,' said the overgrown toad with her simpering voice.

'Well, I'm sure no one would be against a short brake before we resume reading the next chapter,' spoke the Headmaster and he stood up.

'Amelia, if you could be so kind to come to my office now?'

'Of course, Albus,' replied the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Dumbledore glanced at the Marauders and Harry and motioned for them to follow him.

**A/N. Please review! I'd love to know what you think of my version of this story!**


	3. The Pensieve

**A/N:**

**Merry Christmas to everyone **

**A Happy New Year!**

I hope you have great holidays^^

Thank you again for your patience ;)  
The chapter 'The Vanishing Glass' is not finished yet (sorry!) but I thought I'd just take the beginning and post it in a separate chapter... Better one shorter update than none, right? xD  
Well, I hope you don't mind…

Before I forget (like last time, lol) would someone want to be friends with me on Pottermore?

I'd love it, if someone had interest in adding me: **LumosNight5993**

By the way, I think I'll reply to reviews here instead of writing PMs as I did last time…

**Dark Palaverin:** Danke Matze, hab' mich echt über deine Rezension gefreut!

Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und liebe Grüße an deine Eltern und an deine Schwester *knuddel*

**greekfreak101:** I'm really glad you liked my story so far! *blush* You have no idea how happy your reviews made/make me!

You know, I was sitting in front of the lecture room in the morning, waiting for my Physics course when I read you review on my tablet. I was almost dancing of joy! My friends were all looking at me as if I was mad since I was grinning like some maniac so early in the morning and that before _Physics_ , xD.

By the way, The Vanishing Glass is also my favourite chapter when it comes to stories where people read about Harry's life ;) I also love the chapter The Sorting Hat *g*

**ashtree22**: Thanks! Glad you liked my responses .^^ Took me ages to write that, lol.

Sorry to disappoint you right now but the brazillian boa constrictor will show up in the next chapter *g*

**mrs peeta mellark 2.0:** Thank you, I'm honored! You're stories are quite good as well *g*

**LaPetiteMira**: Daaanke Ju-chan! Voll sweet von dir dich extra wegen mir hier anzumelden!

Hab's nicht verkneifen können statt Umbridge Umbitch zu schreiben,xD.

크리스마스를 축하합니다 & 새해 복 많이 받으세요!

(Falls du noch nicht weit genug bist im Koreanisch lernen und nicht weiß was das heißt, steh dir gerne auf Skype zur Verfügung *g*)

**Eliza272:** Thanks a lot! *bow* I'm glad my story is one of the better ones right now^^ I'll try not to disappoint you!

**Sasi:** Merci beaucoup, Sasi! Hab' mich riesig g'freut, dass du meine story gelesen hast und dazu auch noch 'ne review schreibst! Du kannst dir ja gar net vorstellen wie überrascht ich war, xD.

Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes Neues Jahr! Liebe Grüße an deine Eltern 3

**Wizard of night:** Thanks! Sorry for my mistakes . I'll try to do better, although I can't promise you this…

**Lupinesence:** Thank you! I'm glad, my effort was worth it^^

**Shorty412:** Thanks! Yeah, I know… I'll try to be one of those authors who finish their story :)

Thanks to **917brat, AlexCurtis, Arya-Shurtugal-Drottningu, Bri P, Bunny Skywalker, CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing, Dark Palaverin, DracoDreams-2, GimmSTabel, Gwendolyn Montrose, Hells Wolf Pack, Idka92, Imaginone, Jack Potter, Kevin Calder, La Boricua Cullen, Lady Emeralda, Lupinesence, MaryShot09, Merasoua, Mrs-Molly-Stark, law, Princess101855, Shinkuu Arashi, Shorty412, Skylar97, Wizard of night, YasSch, adurna-reader, bear001, blondegeek1989, , faubert1, flame-dragon2, fluffy24, futureauthor62, haleyjs86, hplover1999, hurleycat, iliketurtlesctfxc, ingjerd96, jasono346, jaybird200, kev sakura, korienna, mememu98, mrs peeta mellark 2.0, olddragon67, sarolo, slifersky666, supersonicx13, Tsuarn, ursineus **and** werewolfgirl11** for following my story!

And of course thanks to **Amanda0370, Astyan Askar, Clarinda, Dark Palaverin, GimmSTabel,** **Kitty279****,**** Lady Emeralda, MoonstoneBat8414, Mrs-Molly-Stark, Skylar97, Wise-wren-owl, YummyChocolate1, adurna-reader, alrius, ashtree22, celenia, , greekfreak101, harrypotter4ever1017, hplover1999, jeanuttenut, korienna, lenade, silver7612, silverhuntress04, thekeeblerelf, Tsuarn** and **werewolfgirl11** for adding my story to their favourite list!

Once again, I apologize for any mistakes beforehand!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

* * *

**The Pensieve**

Dumbledore, Madam Bones, Remus, Snuffels and Harry had now reached the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

After giving the gargoyle the password they stepped on the slowly ascending circular staircase and entered the room.

The vast number of portraits of past headmasters and headmistress' turned curiously to them when the five of them entered. Fawkes that sat on its perch trilled softly as a form of greeting.

'Please take a seat Amelia, Remus and Harry,' said Dumbledore after he conjured comfortable looking armchairs.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sat across the Headmaster, next to her Remus, then Harry. Padfoot just lay beside Harry on the soft carpet.

'Now, you must be wondering why I invited you here, Amelia. To be brief it is about Sirius Black.'

At that Madam Bones raised her eyebrows in surprise while Harry patted Snuffles' head as he suddenly tensed.

'As what I am going to tell you will be mentioned anyway in Harry's third year I think it is wise to reveal certain things beforehand.'

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement opened her mouth to interrupt but Dumbledore merely held up his hand and continued.

'Before you ask questions Amelia, I must ask you to have some patience as everything will be revealed with Harry's and Remus' help.'

Madam Bones looked confused but nodded and turned to the two sitting next to her.

Harry furrowed his forehead as he wondered what he and his Ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor were going to do to help.

Dumbledore stood up and revealed a shallow stone basin, into which runes and strange symbols were carved in.

'Harry, Remus I must ask you to put your memories of the night you met Sirius and … Wormtail into my Pensieve so that Amelia can review them. '

They both nodded and as Lupin pulled out his wand Harry followed.

'Er… Professor, how do I…' asked Harry awkwardly since he had no idea how to extract a memory.

Smiling Dumbledore replied before Remus could answer, 'Just concentrate on the memory you want to show while you put you wand at your temple my boy.'

The Boy-Who-Lived simply nodded and did so, looking fascinated as a silvery strand attached to the tip of his wand.

Dumbledore gently put his Pensieve on his desk and indicated Harry and Remus, who now also had a white-silvery strand of memory lingering on the tip of his wand, to drop it inside.

'Now before Amelia and I review your memories I think we'll have to prove that those are not fake but tell the truth. As we do not have Veritaserum at our disposal right now I think a simple magical vow shall suffice.'

_Magical vow? I sort of wished Hermione was here…_ Harry thought but didn't say anything since he really just wanted to get this over with.

'Just speak after me, my boy, while you hold you wand slightly raised.

I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that those memories in the Pensieve concerning Sirius Black are not fabricated but tell the truth. So mote it be.'

When Harry repeated those words a burst of magic that nearly blinded the inhabitants erupted out of his wand and swirled around him before it slowly settled.

'Sir… Do I have to …er… show that I still have my magic thus proving that I'm not telling lies as almost everyone suspects me to?' Harry asked slightly fidgeting as Amelia, Remus and Padfoot were looking at him in wonder since they didn't expect such a magical outburst while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily.

'If you wish to, my boy. How about a nice Patronus?'

Harry smirked and thought of his Godfather being free of all charges, him living with Sirius, finally away from his _relatives_. With that he raised his wand and said in a steady voice, 'Expecto Patronum!'

A brilliant white stag erupted out of his Holly wand and the inhabitants felt the power from the Patronus surge through their bodies as it glided majestically around the room before it halted in front of Harry bowing its mighty head with its impressive antler.

Harry smiled and lightly petted its nostrils, softly whispering 'Prongs…' before it slowly faded into nothingness.

Remus' and Sirius' gazes remained where the white stag had just stood a few seconds ago reminiscing about the days when James was still alive.

Madam Bones was now simply gaping at Potter in awe.

_How can a mere _15-year-old_ conjure such a powerful corpor__e__al Patronus? Merlin, there are fully trained Aurors who couldn't produce a Patronus to this magnitude!_

The Headmaster smiled brightly and indicated Lupin to take his vow before he motioned to the Head of DMLE to dive into the whirl of memories with him.

Harry pocketed his wand in his robes and turned to look at the two Marauders who were now staring at him.

'What?' the teenagers asked raising an eyebrow, wondering what he had done to be stared at like some newfound specimen under the microscope.

The werewolf cleared his throat and replied smiling, 'Sorry Harry, we were just surprised at your display of power. Your Patronus is truly amazing. I'm proud of you, Harry.'

When Sirius nudged Lupin he added, 'Well, Sirius certainly is as well.'

Harry blushed and muttered, 'Er… Thanks… I had a really good teacher…'

Now it was Moony's turn to blush and Padfoot barked as if laughing while he wiggled his tail.

'So how long do you think will Dumbledore and Madam Bones be reviewing our memories?'

'Hmm… Good question, Harry. We'll just have to wait and see.'

'I hope that it'll prove that you're innocent, Padfoot,' said the teen while he ran his hand through the dogs fur.

'I'm sure that everything will turn out fine.'

'I hope so… I'd love to have you as my legal guardian Sirius…'

Snuffles stopped waggling his tail and turned to glance at his best friend as if saying, 'Ask him about his relatives, Moony.'

Remus nodded and voiced Sirius' thoughts, 'Harry… Did your Uncle and Aunt care for you properly?'

The teen stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by the Marauders.

_Care? I think the lack of it is more accurate_, Harry inwardly scoffed.

Instead of telling them so the boy sighed and replied drily, 'You know, from their point of view they did more than enough for me. They gave me shelter, food and clothes so they did their job perfectly.'

The Marauders narrowed their eyes and Remus opened his mouth but Harry interrupted him trying to change the subject, 'Err... Anyway, talking about relatives, do I have others than the Dursleys? Like from my Dad's side?'

Taken by surprise, thus forgetting to ask Harry further about his Muggle relatives, Remus turned to the dog Animagus and said slowly, 'Well, Sirius and James were first cousins since Dorea Potter neé Black, who was your grandmother Harry, was Pollux Black's sister, who again was Sirius' grandfather… To put it short Harry, Sirius is not only your godfather but also your second cousin, right Padfoot?'

Sirius grinned and barked approvingly while Harry just gaped at the two Marauders amazed.

'Wow… That's really cool!' the teen exclaimed hugging Snuffles tightly, who beamed at his godson's reaction, while the werewolf chuckled ruffling Harry's hair fondly.

'Wait, that means I'm also related to Malfoy?!'

'And also related to the Longbottoms, Lestranges and Weasleys,' added Remus smiling.

'I'm also related to the Weasleys?! Merlin, nothing can shock me anymore today …'Harry muttered looking stunned.

'Well, pureblood families are mostly related to each other. Hmm, now that I think about it the Weasley children would be your third cousins,' said Moony, now laughing at the teen's flabbergasted expression.

'Ok, _now_ nothing can shock me anymore,' replied Harry feeling slightly lightheaded. _I can't believe my godfather is my second cousin and my best friend my third cousin! I wonder if Ron knows…__ I'll guess I'll ask him when we're back in the Great Hall…_

Harry was brought out of his musing when he suddenly heard a gasp from Madam Bones.

The Headmaster and the Head of the DMLE were now finished reviewing the memories and seemed to be deep in thought, their gaze still remaining on the Pensieve.

Amelia was gripping the edge of Dumbledore's desk, supporting herself.

She couldn't believe it! Sirius Black innocent! Moreover imprisoned for _years_ for a crime he had never committed! This was outrageous!

She was now wondering why there had not been a trial.

'I can only hope for our dear Minister that he has a good explanation for this!'Madam Bones exclaimed angrily looking at Dumbledore then turning to the other inhabitants.

'Mr. Black, you may transform into your human form,' Bones said to Padfood who looked unsure but did so when his godson and Moony gave him an encouraging smile.

'Err…greetings, Madam Bones…' Sirius said politely not knowing what else to say as soon as he had transformed back.

'Mr. Black, I must apologize for the Ministry's mistake. I shall make sure that after we've read the books from Mr. Potter there will be a trial to prove your innocence and clear you of all charges. Moreover there will be a compensation for your wrongful imprisonment,' said the Head of the DMLE with a determined look on her face.

Sirius blinked several times and then beamed when those words finally sunk in.

Harry engulfed his godfather in a bone-crushing hug whispering over and over again, 'I'm so glad Sirius.' while Remus patted his friends back grinning broadly.

'Should I transform back into my Animagus form when we return to the Great Hall?'

'No, there's no need for that Mr. Black as I will make it clear to everyone to not arrest nor attack you. I have enough authority for that and until the trial I hope for them to follow my orders unless they want to get arrested instead,' replied Amelia smirking slightly.

'Um… What about Fud…, I mean Minister Fudge? Since he is the Minister couldn't he just ignore your orders and take Sirius into custody?' asked Harry concerned.

'Don't worry my boy. Hogwarts is in a lock-down right now. No one can enter nor leave until we're finished reading the books thus leaving Cornelius in a pinch as his hands are tied,' answered the Headmaster reassuringly.

'Anymore questions?' asked Dumbledore.  
When everyone shook their heads he continued, 'Very well. Harry, Remus you may take your memories back.'

At Harry's questioning look the Headmaster added, 'Just hold your wand above the Pensieve and your memory will attach to it again. Then hold it up to your temple and let it slowly sink in again.'

The teenager followed Dumbledore's instruction and when Lupin had also done so the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling merrily, said, 'Since our business is done we shall grace the others with our presence again. I'm sure Dolores and Cornelius are not so amused by our rather long absence.'

Harry had to refrain himself from snorting and scoffed mentally _Not so amused? __Umbitch must be seething right now__… _

They left the office and in front of the wide doorway leading into the Great Hall Madam Bones halted and spoke, 'I think it would be prudent, if Mr. Black and Mr. Potter stayed behind for a few minutes while I notify the inhabitants in the Great Hall of certain things, don't you think so too, Albus?'

The Headmaster smiled and nodded. The Head of the DMLE continued, 'Good. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, when everything is arranged Mr. Lupin will lead you into the Hall.'

At that Amelia, Albus and Remus entered the Great Hall leaving the two behind.

'I wonder how they'll react. Especially Fudge and the toad,' Harry muttered biting nervously on his lips.

'Well, as Dumbles already mentioned. Fudge can't do anything right now. Besides,Moody, Kingsley and Tonks wouldn't listen to that dimwit, who sadly is our Minister, even if he ordered them to arrest me. They'd simply pretend to not have heard him and follow Amelia's order,' replied the Marauder grinning broadly.

'Well then… It'll be alright I guess… Geez, I can't believe we'll continue reading those damn books about me…' the 15-year-old Gryffindor grumbled.

'Can't be helped, pup… Think of the bright side. After the books I doubt Fudge will remain our Minister. Oh, and don't mention that toadlike hag. She'll be stripped of her position before she can utter another word of you being some mad liar,' stated Padfoot running a hand through his hair.

'Hey, Prongslet how do I look?' asked Sirius now straightening his shirt.

'Gosh, Sirius, how come _I_'m nervous and you just worry about your looks?! Wait, what did you call me?' groaned Harry trying not to pull at his hair.

Sirius laughed and answered, 'Geez, relax. You sure are like Lily being such a worrywart… Oh, and I called you Prongslet. You know, since James was Prongs. We can't call you Prongs Junior all the time, can we, so we called you Prongslet.'

'Prongslet… I like it!'

Padfoot snorted and replied ruffling his godson's hair, 'I didn't expect anything else Prongslet.'

'Aw, come on, you don't have to make my hair messier as it already is!' exclaimed the teen trying to flatten his hair while mock-glaring at his godfather who chuckled.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door from the Great Hall swung open revealing a grinning Moony.

'You can come in now, Harry, Sirius.'

They both nodded and entered the rather noisy Hall as everyone seemed to be talking about the Askaban escapee.

Once they stepped inside every inhabitant turned to look at them and the noise seemed to increase tenfold.

'Aw, shame. No red carpet for you Padfoot,' Harry whispered to the two Marauders who snickered.

They ignored the looks and mutterings and headed to the Gryffindor table to sit with the Weasleys and Hermione again.

Harry slipped into the seat next to Ron who seemed to have a hard time trying to refrain from laughing.

Confused Harry asked, 'What' s wrong, Ron?'

His best friend snickered and merely pointed to Umbridge and Fudge, who seemed to be fuming and sending withering glares to Dumbledore, Bones and to his surprise McGonagall, who looked rather smug.

'So what did Sirius and I miss?'

'Let's just say Bones sort of told her what she thought of Fudge and pointed out that he'd make everything worse for himself, if he tried to do anything funny to an innocent man.

And Umbitch just realized now that she's not so all and mighty as she thought she was. I have to say, McGonagall and Bones make quite a good team. The two of them almost wiped the floor with that hag in that discussion,' answered the red-head sniggering.

'Man… I would have loved to see that!' whined Harry looking glum.

'Oh, by the way, Ron, did you know that you're my third cousin?' asked Harry curiously.

'Waiwaiwaiwait! I'm your third cousin?! Wooow that's cool! I mean I sort of knew that we'd be sort of related but I didn't expect us being third cousins!' spluttered Ron goggling at Harry.

'Yeah, I know. I sort of had a similar reaction. By the way Sirius is my second cousin,' revealed Harry beaming.

'Blimey, anything else I should know?' asked the red-head looking back and forth from Harry to Sirius.

'Err, I'm also related to Neville and… Malfoy.'

'Urgh, you're related to that ferret?!' shouted Ron looking scandalized.

'Shhh, Ron! Not so loud! You know, you can't choose with whom you want to be related with. Besides you're also related to Malfoy,' Harry pointed out and regretted it immediately as his best friend looked as if he'd faint.

'Urgh, I certainly did _not_ want to know that, mate!' moaned the 15-year-old red-head banging his head on the table.

'Now, I think we shall resume reading. As Professor Umbridge seems to be slightly… upset I shall feel free to read the next chapter,' said the Headmaster joyfully taking the book.

The students stifled their laughter when Dumbledore said 'slightly upset' as it only seemed to make the Head Inquisitor more furious than she already was.

After clearing his throat the Headmaster started, **'Chapter Two – The Vanishing Glass'**

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**A/N.:**

Yay, my first update this year^^ Whoop, and my story has already 1,733 views *looking amazed*

Well I hope, you like this chapter. I'd really appreciate it, if you review (again).

By the way my replies to the reviews are at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter! Though I'd love to...

* * *

**The Vanishing Glass**

Harry froze._ The Vanishing Glass? Huh? Where has there been an incident in Hogwarts where glass just vanished? _

Harry furrowed his forehead trying to remember, if he had done something like that Transfiguration. He certainly couldn't remember any lessons involving vanishing glass…

_Wait… Unless this is still _before_ Hogwarts. _

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened slightly as realization hit him.

_Oooh, it's _that_ glass that disappeared! _

Harry almost laughed thinking back to Dudley's and Pier's expressions when the boa constrictor slithered out of its tank until he realized what else this chapter would reveal.

At that Harry's face drained of its colour and he swallowed loudly.

_Oh God… They'll find out about my bloody _cupboard_!_

When that thought crossed his panicking mind, the Boy Who Lived looked horrified which didn't go unnoticed by many since the inhabitants of the Great Hall peered at him wondering if this chapter was about Harry's accidental magic.

'Pup, something wrong?' Sirius whispered worriedly to his godson when he noticed how pale he got just by five words Dumbledore had read.

'N…No… Everything's fine…' croaked Harry folding his hands together so no one would notice his slightly shaking hands.

Sirius raised his eyebrow and merely gave him a look which said, 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

Harry just ignored his godfather too mortified at what this chapter would reveal.

_Hell, I wonder how everyone will react._

At that he glanced through the Great Hall but returned to look at a goblet in front of him, only to avoid the curious eyes from the others.

_Great… My feeling that this day would turn out to be a nightmare was spot-on… _

_Heck, the Daily Prophet will have a field day… _

_Oh yes, I can see the headlines coming:_

'_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, living in a cupboard! Trigger for him to become insane and dangerous?' or 'The famous Harry Potter, hated & neglected his whole childhood!'_

Harry sure had a hard time not banging his head on the table…

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,**

At that many glared at Dumbledore, shaking their heads in disapproval.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

The twins glanced at each other looking extremely bored before they yawned at the exact same time causing many Gryffindors to snigger.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

The twins yawned again and mumbled, 'We're bored, beyond, belief…'

'You know, if everyone were like your relatives we'd still be in Middle Age…' Sirius deadpanned.

Harry merely nodded, too occupied by thinking of his home life.

'Middle Age? I think we'd be stuck in antiquity…' muttered Ron that led to laughter from several inhabitants.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats**

Many in the Hall looked confused until the twins chorused, 'Awww that must be ickleDudleykins!' which lead to an outburst of laughter.

**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy **

'Glad to hear that he's no longer described as _little_. People should start saying large, larger, Dudley, instead of large, larger, largest,' Ron snickered only to be reminded by the twins that there was still Vernon Dursley.

**riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

'Urgh, I think I'm going to be sick just by thinking of that horse hugging and kissing whale junior,' Draco sneered with mock gagging noises.

Though still horrified at what was to be revealed Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

'How come there are only photos of your cousin, Harry?' asked Hermione furrowing her forehead.

The teen tensed and replied, 'Uh… I don't like being photographed?'

The smart, muggleborn witch frowned and wanted to ask further but Dumbledore continued reading. He himself thought that something about this whole story was completely off.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

Harry stiffened in his seat. _Soon _everyone_ will find about my home life… _

'What?' literally everyone chorused looking confused.

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks while Snape stared at the book in disbelief.

_Why wouldn't there be any sign of _Potter_? There's no way that they wouldn't pamper him and spoil him like some God! _

Even when the Potions Master thought like that he knew that everything that had unfolded until now pointed to something else. And he somehow dreaded what was going to be revealed.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

Severus merely massaged his temple remembering how he had gotten headaches from Petunia's shrill voice.

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

'What a _wonderful_ way to wake up,' Ginny muttered wrinkling her nose like the rest of the Weasleys.

'You have no idea…' mumbled Harry darkly.

**"Up!" she screeched.**

The Potions Master almost shivered but had enough self-control to refrain from doing so, not like Harry, who shuddered and rubbed at his ear.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

'How come you're that observant in the morning already?' asked Ron slightly amazed while Moody smirked and spoke looking quite pleased, 'Good, good. Constant vigilance!'

'Because, Ron, Harry's not like _you. _You wouldn't even notice a Slytherin poking you in your bed. Well at least not before you had breakfast…' replied Ginny rolling her eyes.

'Oi, that's not true!' denied the red-head blushing furiously.

'You know, while-' Fred started, grinning.  
'Ickle Harrykins dreams of -' continued George.  
'You-Know-Who, ickle Ronnykins-'  
'Dreams of-'  
'Food, right Feorge?  
'Right Gred!'

At that the youngest Weasley boy turned beet-red and threw lemon drops at them.  
The twins just conjured spoons to hit the sweets back and chorused snickering, 'Tut, tut, tut. We're Beaters Ronny. There's no way, we'd get hit by mere _candies_.'

'Just shut up already,' Ron groaned and banged his head on the table while the others laughed.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

Many , astonished, turned to look at Harry.

'That wasn't a dream, Potter,' stated Zacharias Smith.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied slightly annoyed at stating the obvious, 'Oh reeeeaaaally.

As if I hadn't noticed that in the first chapter of the book.'

Smith blushed slightly but kept quiet.

'How come you remembered my motorbike?' asked Sirius gaping at his godson.

Harry merely shrugged and Remus muttered, 'Impressive memory…'

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet." she demanded.**

'Wow, she really is _patien__t _and_ polite__'_ grumbled Ginny sarcastically.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

'You know, Potter. Either you're up or not. How can you be _nearly_ up?' asked the Ravenclaw boy Michael Corner.

'Oh just shut up Michael,' snapped Ginny before Harry could answer.

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. **

'Tell me they didn't make you cook!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasley and Sirius angrily.

'Err, alright, they didn't make me cook.'

Sirius face-palmed and groaned, '_Harry__!'_

'What? I said what you told me to!'

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

'D-D-D-Duddy!' the twins spluttered in between their laughter.

'My relatives are quite creative if it comes to Dudley's name. Duddy is just the tip of the iceberg,' said Harry smirking.

_Tuney and creative? Merlin she'd win an award for having the worst sense of creativity! I can only imagine that it got worse over the years…_thought the Potions Master scrunching up his nose in disgust.

'And what else does that horse call whale junior?' asked Draco snickering with the rest of the Slytherins.

'Well… there would be Dudders, Diddykins, Dudleykins, Dinky Duddydums, Sweetums, Popkin and mmh… oh right Pumpkin.'

That led to an outburst of laughter throughout the Great Hall.

'Merlin! I can't believe someone could come up with such ridiculous names!' gasped the blond Slytherin holding his side that hurt from all that laughing.

'If you think that's ridiculous, wait until you hear Marge call him 'Oh my sweet Neffy poo!'' said Harry imitating Vernon's sister's voice at the end.

At that the students lost it and went into hysterics while the twins fell from their seats and rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

'N-N-N-Neffy p-p-poo! Oh my God!' grunted the twins between their laughter.

'But Harry, why _Pumpkin_? I won't be able to eat anything related to pumpkins anymore because of you!' Ron accused turning from red to a shade of green, when he got a grip of his laughter.

'Excuse me? I'm not the one who sees Neffy poo as a pumpkin!' retorted Harry indignantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'Uh, sorry mate… But seriously I think they need to get their eyes checked…' muttered Ron taking calming breaths to keep him from laughing again.

'You sure they need to get their eyes checked? I'd rather recommend their _heads_…' deadpanned Harry while several burst out laughing again.

While Harry was rather amused by the reactions of his cousin's name he couldn't suppress the dreadful feeling of how they'd react to his cupboard…

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say." his aunt snapped through the door.**

'He didn't say anything besides 'nearly', you screeching banshee!' Ginny and Hermione hissed.

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten. **

Umbridge sniffed and thought _ungrateful, self-centered, attention seeking, lying brat!_

'How could you forget your own cousin's birthday, Pot-' asked Smith until he was interrupted by a dark look from Harry.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider **

The youngest Weasley boy let out a startled yell and blanched. 'Y…You _touched_ a spider?! Voluntarily?!' spluttered Ron looking horrified while Harry just shrugged and replied nonchalantly, 'It's not a big deal. I'm used to them…'

'U…Used to them?!' babbled Ron looking as if he'd faint.

Fred glanced at his younger brother looking guilty.

The two Marauders furrowed their eyebrows and Padfoot asked, 'Why are you used to spiders Prongslet?'

The Boy Who Lived turned to his left side to look at them and whispered, 'You'll …You'll find out…Soon…'

Sirius and Remus frowned but didn't probe further.

The twins perked up and asked, 'Prongslet?! As in related to Prongs?!'

'Huh? Oh, I forgot to tell you, sorry, Fred and George… Err… Well, may I introduce you, Moony and Padfoot,' Harry replied gesturing to the werewolf and the ex-convict.

Remus and Sirius smirked mischievously and mock- bowed, 'Happy to make your acquaintances.'

The twins started hyperventilating and goggled at them wide-eyed.  
Clearing their throat they spluttered, 'Wicked! We-'  
'Were taught-'  
'By a _Marauder_-'  
'At _school_!'

The two Marauders chuckled and the twins looked at them with sparkling eyes not knowing what to say yet.

'Sooo, why is Harry _Prongslet_?' asked the twins curiously.

Sirius ruffled his godson's hair fondly and whispered to them grinning, 'Well, since Harry's dad was Prongs, it's only natural, that we'd call him Prongslet.'

Fred and George gaped and gasped simultaneously, 'You are not only lucky to be close to two Marauders but you're actually the son of one?! Wicked!'

Remus and Sirius chuckled and Harry smiled slightly but cast his eyes down mustering the patterns of the Gryffindor table.  
How he wished to skip the beginning and just jump to the important parts of the book…

Snape narrowed his eyes and watched the Potter boy.

Something was definitely not right and the suspiciously guilty feeling in the pit of the Potions Master's stomach told him that something was about to change, especially for him.

It was an instinct he had learned not to ignore.  
After all, his instincts had saved his life more often he could count…

Severus turned back to his employer noticing that Albus was also frowning while he read.

**off one of them, put them on.  
Harry was used to spiders,**

Ron shivered looking paler than before and cried 'I'll never understand how someone can get used to sp…_spiders_! They're utterly disgusting!'

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he **

…  
Dumbledore gaped at the book while the others looked at the headmaster with curious eyes wondering why he had stopped reading.

The old wizard couldn't believe what he had just read.

He gripped the book, his knuckles turning white. _Slept? Slept?! Harry slept under a CUPBOARD?!_

Harry glanced at his Headmaster for a few seconds, his stomach churning with sudden anxiety.

The Boy Who Lived watched a myriad of emotions flick through Dumbledore's face – confusion, disbelief, anger, guilt, regret and sadness.

Harry felt a wave of shame surge through him at the thought of what would be discovered about his pitiful existence in the home of his aunt and uncle.

One word until everyone would know…

Padfoot noticed his godson's distress and put an arm around him.  
Harry stiffened at the sudden contact, which didn't go unnoticed by the dog-Animagus, but relaxed after a while.

'Albus are you alright?' Madam Pomfrey asked concerned as the Headmaster had stared at the book for minutes now not moving at all.

That seemed to wake him from his stupor and he merely nodded absentmindedly.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the boy whom he had failed.

Harry had now buried his head in his arms on the table, earning concerned looks, and tried not to think of bolting out of the Hall.

The Headmaster sighed and swallowed before he continued, repeating the beginning of the sentence.

**Harry was used to spiders,** **because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,** **and that was where he slept****.**

The entire hall froze and gasped, looking wide-eyed back and forth between the Headmaster and Harry.

The silence progressed and Harry seemed to be trying to shrink into himself. He had never so badly wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Seconds passed that felt like hours to the 15-year-old teen and there was still not a sound that reached his ears.

Someone could have dropped a needle and everyone would have heard that.

Then the Great Hall exploded with deafening angry yells and indignant shouts as if a dam had just busted. Even the Slytherins were in an uproar.

Harry slightly lifted his head from his arms and peeked to those around him, swallowing hard at their expressions.

The Weasleys were as red as their hair and the youngest two screamed colourful profanities by turns. Nobody seemed to bother to correct their language, too shocked and angry at the revelation.

Harry was surprised to see the twins with such a loathing expression on their face.  
Not to mention that certain dangerous glint that made the 15-year-old boy shift uncomfortably in his seat.

The Boy Who Lived caught a few words from the two like, 'Never see what hit them… Pay dearly for what they did… How _dare_ they … To our brother… _Cupboard_…!'

Hermione muttered smirking darkly, '… a few curses here and there… Loads of jinxes and hexes… maybe… _oh_, I can't wait to test those from that book… Still… Not enough… have to look up a few others… Too bad there's no Lockhart… have to find other ways to access the Restricted Section… Ha, they'll never see that one coming… Can't wait to….'  
Harry stopped listening, noting mentally to never anger Hermione.  
He was sure that if the Dursleys had been here she would have hexed them into oblivion.

Glancing at the others he added mentally _w__ell__,__ she certainly wouldn't have been the only one… _

His godfather's loathing look on his face could have convinced anyone that he was a murderer.  
His eyes were blazing in fury and it seemed to torture him that he couldn't give the Dursleys a _nice_ visit right now.

Sirius muttered menacingly under his breath and Harry picked up words like, 'Dare see you effing excuse of _humans_…. Same vicinity as MY godson… Oh, I'll show you what a Black can do to you…'

Remus himself looked more like a werewolf right now. He gripped the table, which splintered under the tight hold and growled darkly in a murderous tone, 'MY cub… Bloody _cupboard_... Wait until full moon… Oh yes… Rip you apart… Limb by limb…'

Now he looked at the Head Table and was surprised to see the Potions Master opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He certainly was shocked and Harry would have laughed if the situation would have been different.

He was brought out of his musings when Amelia, Minerva, Pomoda, Poppy and Molly screeched, 'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!'

''**It's the best place for him**' my _arse_! I told you not to leave them there! Damn it! You should have listened to me for god's sake! But did you listen? Hell, NO! I TOLD you how they were! Those… those… _imbeciles_ called _Dursleys_ were the worst kind of Muggles I've met! Oh and I can only hope for _you__,_ Albus, that you don't even _think_ of Harry going back to _them_! I'll bloody ...' McGonagall ranted on and on, ignoring the gasps from the students as they'd never heard the Deputy Headmistress use such language which turned to more colourful expressions as she went on.

Amelia, Molly, Pomoda and Poppy merely nodded in approval, too angry to say anything, while the Head of Gryffindor shouted at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore bowed his head and massaged his temple, looking old and defeated. He just let his Deputy shout at him, knowing that he'd earned it…

Hagrid, furious, looked like he'd introduce the Dursleys to Fluffy.  
Not to play with them but as a nice, big snack. But the half-giant seemed to change his mind as he realized that Fluffy would throw them up as they'd probably cause indigestion…

Tonks' hair-colour changed vividly into all shades of red, while Moody's piercing look at the book seemed to almost ignite holes into it and Kingsley's and Filius' hands were twitching as if they'd have a hard time not to grasp their wand and go hexing those Muggles.

The Potions Master seemed to have gotten over the shock now since he stopped looking like some fish.

Countless emotions crossed Snape's face such as disgust, loathing, impatience and regret, before his expression became impassive once again.

But still, Severus' thoughts were swirling madly through his brain trying to process those new shocking realizations about the realities of Potter's life.

Madam Bones conjured a piece of parchment with a self-inking quill in the intent to note what else those Muggles did so she could press charges in the future. She definitely looked forward to giving those imbeciles a piece of her mind.

Dolores Umbridge who had remained silent until now trying not to stand up to dance joyfully at, in her opinion, rightful treatment of that foolish liar, couldn't in the end refrain from smiling broadly.

Snape noticed that and drawled in a low silky voice, 'Well, well, well. You clearly look quite _amused_ Dolores_. _I'd rather say that you _enjoy_ that a child is treated like this.'

The inhabitants snapped their heads to look at the DADA Professor who now couldn't help herself and started to chuckle slightly.

'I'm merely of the opinion that you are overreacting,' replied the High Inquisitor sweetly.

Sirius and Remus gripped their wands intending to curse Umbitch so hard that she would earn a permanent stay in when Madam Bones' menacing voice cut through the Hall,  
'Oh _really_, Dolores. We're just _overreacting_?'

'Obviously. It's not that bad, is it?' huffed the toad-faced hag not realizing that she was treading on thin ice.

'NOT THAT BAD!? HOW ABOUT _YOU_ SPEND YEARS IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD?!' shouted several people finally losing their patience with that disgusting toad.

'You are a _disgrace_ to the Ministry Dolores! I hereby strip you of your position as High Inquisitor! The Headmaster shall decide if you shall remain as a Professor here later on!' spat the Head of the DMLE in a forced calm voice.

That wiped her broad smile off her toad-like face instantly and cheers broke throughout the Great Hall. Several students even did victory jigs.

'Now, now, Amelia. I do have to give you _my_ consent for you to be able to take such actions as _I_ am the _Minister_ for Magic,' Fudge pointed out smiling gleefully.

Madam Bones eyes flashed angrily and she took a calming breath before she replied, 'Well, _Minister_, I don't know why you wouldn't approve of my decision. You do realize that if word came out that our _dear Minister_ defended someone who clearly _agrees_ with _child abuse_… I wonder how the publicity would react…'

Amelia smiled a wicked and evil smile, satisfied with how she had cornered that incompetent boob that called himself a Minister, who thought he was so smart, once again.

She wondered, as many in the Great Hall, how someone like him could have become Minister.

_Hmm, I think it wouldn't hurt to investigate a little…_ thought the Head of the DMLE.

_She certainly is as cunning as a Slytherin. Surprising that she was a Hufflepuff…_ thought Snape smirking as he watched that dunce called Cornelius Fudge almost having a nervous breakdown.

Fudge's face drained of its colour spluttering, 'O…Of c…c…course I approve Amelia. Yes, yes you are r…right as… as always….' while Umbitch' eyes widened in horror.

'Susan, your aunt is a genius! She's my hero!' whispered several students to the Hufflepuff who grinned broadly.

'Serves that stuck-up nincompoop right. Challenge Madam Bones in an argument and she'll wipe the floor with you,' snickered Ron.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and resumed reading and Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look which said 'We'll talk about this Harry'.

The 15-year-old refrained from groaning and once again buried his head in his arms on the table.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

'Kompiuta? Veletision? I noticed that you already mentioned Kompiuta games…' asked Arthur looking curiously.

'A _computer_ is a device that can be programmed to carry out a finite set of arithmetic or logical operations. Since a sequence of operations can be readily changed, the computer can solve –' started Hermione until Ron silenced her by putting his hand on her mouth which earned him a glare from the smart muggleborn witch.

'Basically, what Hermione wanted to clarify is that it's a device that the majority of the Muggle population uses for fun or their work and computer games are merely games that , as the name already implies, are played on the computer. A television is a gadget that shows moving images and is used for entertainment,' explained Harry watching how his best friend got smacked on the head for his stunt.

'Interesting, interesting…' muttered Mr. Weasley earning a warning glare from his wife.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat **

'Fat? Whale and whale junior are the epitome of that word,' Ron pointed out rubbing his sore head while the others snickered either by his comment or his treatment by Hermione.

**and hated exercise**

The school Matron shook her head disapprovingly.

**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

The inhabitants growled and narrowing his eyes Sirius bit out, 'I hope that that certain somebody is not you, Prongslet.'

Harry just remained silent which only confirmed their suspicions.

**Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry,**

'After Remus and I are through with him nobody will recognise that _dear_ cousin of yours Harry,' muttered Padfoot darkly rubbing his hands while the werewolf smirked in anticipation.

**but he couldn't often catch him. **

'Good,' several people said approvingly.

**Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered proudly, 'That's our youngest Seeker in a century!' while Harry flushed out of embarrassment.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, **

People sent withering glares at the book and Dumbledore.

**but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

Several people frowned and Sirius mused, 'James was average height before his growth spurt in his fifth year… Prongs was also slim but not skinny… Lily was the same…'

'Mr. Potter, follow me into the Hospital Wing after this chapter. I think a full medical check-up is long overdue now,' said Madam Pomfrey in her 'obey my order or I'll make you'-voice.

Harry groaned but knew that complaining would be futile knowing how stubborn the Medi-Witch was.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

People glared daggers at the book as if it was its fault and Dean asked, 'Is that the reason why we mostly see you in your school robes?'

Harry looked up slightly surprised and nodded.

Ron glared at the book and thought _At least my clothes from my brothers fit me and look ok._

Trying to lighten the mood the twins asked simultaneously, 'You sure Neffy poo is only four times bigger than you, ickle Harrykins?'

'The emphasis is on the word 'about',' answered the Boy Who Lived.

Sirius took a calming breath and stated, 'Next stop out of Hogwarts is Diagon Alley. There's no way I'll let you ware those rags again, Pongslet.'

'Sirius it's ok. I'm fine with what I have. I could have bought myself clothes at Madam Malkin's.'

'And why Pot… Harry didn't you buy yourself decent clothes that were not contaminated with whatever germs that filthy whale junior had on himself?' asked the blond fifth year Slytherin irritated.

Harry blinked several times at Malfoy, still not familiar with him using his first name, and replied, 'I just don't want to waste my money on something as trivial as that. As long I can wear them it's fine with me.'

Snape could have smacked himself. _Merlin, I should have noticed that that boy was never as well dressed as James Potter, who loved drawing attention__and bragging__ with everything new he had. I'm a spy dammit! I can't believe I was that blinded by my hate towards his father!_

Draco groaned exasperated and pointed out, 'You know, I'm unsure now if idiocy is contagious or not. You are one of the wealthiest people in the Wizarding World being the sole heir of the ancient pureblood House of Potter! You could throw out loads of Galleons out of the window each day and would still have enough for the rest of your life!'

Many students, especially muggleborns, goggled at the Boy Who Lived, who just sat there stunned.

Then he turned to his left and asked his godfather, who rubbed his temples trying to avoid a headache, 'Err, Sirius I don't think I would have enough for the rest of my life, if I were insane enough to chuck Galleons out of the window. I mean I don't exactly know how much I have in my vault but - '

'Merlin, I can't believe no one told you before… Whatever, once you come of age, you'll have access to the whole Potter Vault. What you can see right now is just a small part of Vault 687,' the dog-Animagus explained, wondering why his godson was so clueless concerning his finances.

Harry gaped at him feeling light-headed and croaked in a faint voice, 'S…_small_ part?'

'Bloody hell, Harry, you're stinking rich! I knew you had a lot of money but… but… _that_ much?! That's effing-' gasped Ron flabbergasted until he was interrupted.

'Watch your language Ronald Weasley!' scolded Molly and Hermione the same time glaring at the youngest Weasley boy, who swallowed and tried to shrink into his seat.

'Creepy,' whispered Lee Jordan to the twins.

'Yeah, Hermione's way - ' started George.

'Too much like mum,' continued Fred.

'And combined…' the twins merely shuddered at that.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, **

'James…' the two Marauders muttered with sad eyes.

**and bright green eyes. **

'Lily…' whispered Severus sorrowfully.

'You know, you also have your mum's nose and the way you raise your eyebrows when you're surprised is also like her,' Remus pointed out smiling at his surrogate nephew.

Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise and beamed, causing the Marauders to chuckle, while the Potions Master glanced at his student regretting for not noticing this himself.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Madam Pomfrey glared daggers at the book and seemed to have a hard time not to drag the 15-year-old Gryffindor right now to the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall's mouth was pinched in anger and her face was showing the feral traits of her Animagus form at its wildest.

The twins rubbed their hands together while their eyes showed that mischievous glint again.  
'I think someone just sign himself up to be our permanent tester for _all_ our products, Gred.'  
'Indeed. I wondered who'd be so generous to try our rather _delicate _creations,' agreed Feorge.

'Harry, I'd love to return the _favour_,' admitted Ron cracking his knuckles.

He turned to Hermione and asked, 'Care to give me some advice 'Mione as you're already experienced with dealing with a certain _ferret_?'

'Gladly Ron. I'll practically show you,' answered the muggleborn witch in a sweet childish voice that made her more scary.

'Can't wait…' mumbled Ron smirking in anticipation.

The Marauders questioned, their grins feral, 'I hope you don't mind if we're joining you two.'

Harry couldn't help but feel rather sorry for Dudley right now when he saw the evil glints in the eyes of his two best friends, godfather and surrogate Uncle.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

That shook Ron out of his brooding and asked 'Huh? I thought you hated that scar, mate?'

'I do. But years ago I didn't,' answered the teen shrugging his shoulders.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

'WHAT?! THAT'S ATROCIOUS!' yelled the people in the Great Hall seething.

**"And don't ask questions."**

'Don't ask questions? DON'T ASK QUESTIONS?!' shouted Hermione hysterically turning deep red.

The Ravenclaws and staff looked outraged while Amelia frantically took further notes like 'dissimulation, withholding the truth, neglect, …' looking more like Rita Skeeter right now.

Several things seemed to click inside the heads of the teachers. It now made sense to them that the Boy Who Lived never asked questions in their class unlike other students.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Several people narrowed their eyes and Sirius spoke in a strained calm voice trying to find the right words, 'First rule for a quiet life? How exactly … no, wait… What did they do if you didn't… nonono… damn, I'm not good at this kind of stuff… I'll just get to the point…'

Taking a deep breath Padfoot asked, 'Did they hit you, Harry?'

Harry froze and blanched. He certainly didn't want to talk about _that_ and definitely not in front of _everyone_!

His mind was whirling trying to formulate an appropriate answer without lying as his godfather would see right through it.

_Well, Dudley was the one to hit me… My Uncle merely smacked me if I did something wrong, right? Even if I always seemed to be the cause for all the wrongdoings… Whatever…_

_And my Aunt? Well… She didn't do anything besides aiming frying pans at me sometimes… That couldn't be counted as hitting, right?_

Too deep in his thoughts Harry didn't seem to notice that everyone turned angrier the longer he was thinking as that answered Black's question in itself.

If Sirius and Remus looked murderous before when the book had revealed his cupboard, their expressions were nothing compared to now. Even a Hungarian dragon would have inched away at their menacing glares.

'I'll kill those Dursleys…,' spat the ex-convict, loathing clearly written in his face, and to Harry's astonishment neither the Minister nor the Head of the DMLE batted an eyelid at that statement.

Madam Bones just seemed to continue taking notes.

'Voldemort would seem like a _Puffskein_ compared to me you sick bastards!' roared Sirius breathing heavily while the majority in the Hall flinched at that name.

While Padfoot was bristling with fury, Remus repeated the words 'Keep calm… Wait until full moon….' over and over again like some mantra.

Harry gulped and tried to think of ways to calm them before they'd do something permanent to the Dursleys that would ship them off to Azkaban.

_Right… How the hell can I calm them in their furious state right now? Calm…Ca...__That's it! __Calming draught! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?_

Harry grinned inwardly until he realized that he hadn't thought of how he'd get that potion.  
He face-palmed.

Harry glanced at his Potions teacher and was surprised to also see a look of utter loathing.

_Heck, Snape himself looks as if he'd explode any moment! I think he'd down a calming draught himself if he had one right now…  
Maybe I could ask and fetch one…_

Looking around he thought _Nope, that's __definitely __out of question…_

_Hell, even Draco, wait did I just think _Draco _instead of_ Malfoy _right now? Merlin, miracles happen… Whatever… Draco also looks sort of mad… I wonder why… I mean he never cared…_

He sighed and then he suddenly perked up. _Draco…Malfoy… _Dobby_!__ That's the perfect solution!_

The Boy Who Lived cleared his throat, unintentionally earning him the attention from the inhabitants in the Great Hall, and whispered 'Dobby' and with a loud crack the house-elf appeared.

'What can Dobby, sir, do for Harry Potter, sir?' squeaked the house-elf jumping joyfully up and down.

The blond Slytherin glared at the elf but didn't comment as he wondered what the 15-year-old Gryffindor wanted.

'Dobby, would you be so kind and fetch me two calming draughts for Sirius and Remus, please?' asked the Boy Who Lived politely, ignoring the stunned looks from the others.

The house-elf nodded vigorously, his big ears flapping up and down, and replied with teary eyes, 'Of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby shall fetch two calming draughts for Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, sir!'

With that the elf disappeared with a pop.

The Marauders looked dumbfounded and blinked at Harry in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything, Dobby appeared again with two vials of calming draught.

Harry took the potions gratefully and thanked the house-elf who broke out in sobs mumbling words like 'so friendly, sir… Harry Potter, great wizard… always will be here for Harry Potter, sir…' before he apparated away.

The 15-year-old Gryffindor stared awkwardly at the spot where Dobby had stood, before he handed the vials to the Marauders, who looked stunned.

Harry grew impatient when the two of them just held the calming draughts gaping at the teen and he pointed out slightly annoyed, 'You know that potion is here to be ingested.'

The Marauders blinked and then downed the calming draught in one go, visibly relaxing as the potion took its effect.

'Err, Professor Dumbledore, would you please continue?' Harry asked, satisfied with the potion's result.

The Headmaster nodded and continued.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.  
"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

'We'll remember-' started George grinning.  
'To greet you-' continued Fred.  
'That way in-' continued George.  
'The morning,' finished Harry, surprising the twins.

'Awww, ickle Harrykins has learned to talk like us! We are so proud!' chorused the twins wiping mock-tears away while the Gryffindors chuckled at their antics.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

''All over the place' is quite an accurate description. James knew it was futile to try to tame his hair, so instead he ruffed his hair more to look like he'd freshly come from the Quidditch pitch,' Remus pointed out while Sirius fondly ran a hand through his godson's hair.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. **

Many looked darkly at the book and Molly muttered, 'Honestly, letting a child cook…'

'Mr. Potter, since when do you cook?' asked Madam Bones her self-inking quill readily in her hand.

'Err… I'm not sure… But I don't mind cooking since I got to-' Harry broke up in the middle of the sentence. He certainly wouldn't admit that he liked to cook as he could snitch a few pieces of food he liked without worrying that Dudley would snatch it away from him.

'Since I got to what?' prodded the Head of Gryffindor frowning, while Amelia muttered something like 'irresponsible… obviously started cooking at a younger age…' dotting her notes on her parchment.

'Nothing, Professor,' replied the teen quickly. Too quickly…

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

The students scrunched up their noses turning green at that description, especially the girls.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel –**

'I hate to admit it, but Weasley was right before. That horse really needs to have her eyes checked,' advised Malfoy looking nauseated while Ron gaped at the Slytherin.

'And as I already said Draco, just checking her eyes wouldn't suffice as I'm of the opinion that something's wrong with her head,' Harry pointed out seriously causing the others to laugh.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

The people in the Great Hall burst out laughing.

'That's a brilliant description!' shouted several students in between their laughter.

But the students, well beside the Slytherins, froze when they saw the Potions Master chuckling.

'Merlin, safe us! The apocalypse must be near!' the twins gasped and mock-fainted.

The students still remained silent goggling at the Head of Slytherin while the teachers laughed now.

Snape rolled his eyes at his students' behavior and drawled in low silky voice, 'Something wrong?'

Several first and second years squeaked, 'N…No Professor!' causing the Potions Master to smirk.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.  
"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

'Thirty-six and that brat's not satisfied with that?!' the staff asked in disbelief.

'Hell, how come that pig in a wig gets more presents than me?!' exclaimed the blond Slytherin scandalized while the other students just gaped at the book.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present,**

'I was too distracted before to ask but by Marge you mean the one who…' snickered the youngest Weasley boy.

'Yep, that's her. I'll never forget that image,' replied the Boy Who Lived smirking.

'The one who what?' asked Sirius curiously.

'The one I accidently blew up,' Harry replied.

Several gaped at the teen before they laughed.

'Harry you're a genius! You'll have to come prank with us!' whispered the twins to the 15-year-old so nobody could hear them.

Harry smirked and replied, 'I don't know yet. I'll think about it.'

**see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."  
"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

Many in the Great Hall shook their heads disapprovingly muttering 'spoilt brat'.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible **

'Mr. Potter it's not good to eat so fast,' Poppy pointed out frowning.

'I had my reasons Madam Pomfrey,' replied slightly annoyed.

The Medi-Witch raised her eyebrows confused and before she could ask further Dumbledore continued reading.

**in case Dudley turned the table over.**

Several 'Oh's were heard as they now understood what the 15-year-old Gryffindor had meant.

'Good, never let food go to waste, mate,' Ron commented nodding approvingly while the others snickered.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin. Two more presents. Is that all right''**

'This is ridiculous! Does that mean they'll buy forty presents next year?! I can't believe she's encouraging such behavior!' Molly exclaimed exasperated like many other females.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." **

'I don't believe it! That… that… _boy_ can't even count!' complained the Charms Professor almost falling of his seat.

'This is ridiculous! How old is he again? The same age as you right, Harry?' Cho asked in utter disbelief.

'Well, actually… He's older than me…' admitted the Boy Who Lived, thinking _t__hat's Big-D for you._

The Ravenclaws fumed and a few even looked as if they'd faint at that display of brainlessness.

_Thank Merlin, stupidity isn't contagious! Just think__ing of teaching such a brat_… thought Snape shuddering.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

'I still can't believe that cousin of yours couldn't even add two to thirty-seven by himself!' groaned Hermione scrunching up her nose in distaste.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."  
Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

'Those two both need lessons in parenting. Encouraging such behavior… ' grumbled Poppy while the staff nodded in agreement.

'I don't think that would help,' both Ron and Harry pointed out.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control air plane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

Before Hermione could start explaining at the confused looks from several pureblood students (and Mr. Weasley) Harry just said, 'Those are all things for entertainment.'

Hermione looked slightly glum while Ron had to keep himself from laughing.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.  
"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

'He can hear you, you horse,' Sirius growled.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, **

'Humph, I'd feel horrified just by being in the same room as whale junior…' sneered Malfoy.

**but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind **

'How dare they! Oh they can be grateful I had a calming draught!' Sirius spat angrily while Remus' eyes showed a dangerous glint.

Madam Bones frowned and jotted down a few more words on her parchment.  
Oh yes, she was definitely looking forward to meeting those Muggles.

**with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Many scrunched up their nose and Sirius muttered, 'That must have been a lot of cats…'

'Oh gosh, don't remind me… I like cats but that many… Urgh…' replied the Boy Who Lived shuddering.

**"Now what." said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

People rolled their eyes and snorted.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

Harry bit his lip looking down in shame.

His godfather put his arm around him and whispered, 'It's understandable, Prongslet. I'd feel the same way as you if I had been in your situation.' Harry smiled and leaned in to him.

'I think I'll exchange a few words with Arabella. She exaggerates way too much if it comes to her cats… Well part-kneazles to be precise…' Remus said and smiled when he saw how comfortable Harry looked beside his best friend.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.  
"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

Harry snorted and grumbled darkly, 'Oh, the feeling's mutual. I think I'd rather prefer the company of Voldemort than _her_.'

The majority of the people flinched while the two Marauders glowered at the book.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

Sirius tightened his grip around his godson growling and Harry was glad that he had thought of giving him a calming draught.

Many others glared daggers at the book.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne." **

'Considering she's a friend of my Aunt, she was ok,' Harry pointed out.

'Err, mate, she must have had a few screws loose if she'd befriended that horse,' assumed Ron causing the students to laugh.

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.  
"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully **

'Knowing your luck that won't happen, Harry,' Hermione sighed.

'Hey, what's wrong with my luck? I am still alive you know…' Harry pointed out while Hermione and Ron winced.

**(he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

'Wow, the Golden Boy, the epitome of Gryffindorism, thinking rather like a Slytherin…' commented Nott surprised.

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. _Oh joy, I wonder what everyone will think about me almost having been sorted into Slytherin…_

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

The Potions Master snorted and sneered sarcastically, 'What a surprise.'

Harry looked at him confused and Snape added, 'I'm merely alluding that _Tuney_ had always looked like that.'

The Boy Who Lived blinked and then burst out laughing.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins." she snarled.**

The people snorted and Tonks muttered, 'And I thought Mad-Eye was paranoid.', earning a glare from her mentor.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

'As always…' Harry mumbled to himself but the Marauders heard him and they scowled.

Ron grinned and sniggered, 'Not the house but Marge. Way to go Harry!'

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave him in the car..."**

'Leave him in the car?!' Amelia, Minerva, Pomona, Poppy and Molly screamed outraged.

'How can she even think like that! Leaving a child in the car while the rest of the family has some fun? Despicable!' Madam Pomfrey ranted.

The staff nodded in agreement and Madam Bones was busy writing muttering words like, 'disgusting… inappropriate guardians… wait until I get my hands on them… atrocious…'

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." **

'That whale is –' started Fred.

'Worrying about his –' continued George.

'Frigging _car_?!' finished Fred.

'We'll give you reasons to worry about your effing car, you bastard, for treating our brother like that!' snarled the twins simultaneously.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. **

'Wimp!' several students shouted.

**In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

'And that, students, is the outcome of such bad parenting… ' the Head of Hufflepuff fumed.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

Zabini snorted, 'Potter I can't believe you were serious when you said all those moronic names!' while laughs echoed through the Hall.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

'Her arms actually fit around him?!' asked Ron gob smacked.

Laughter ensued again.

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. **

'Pathetic!' sneered the students.

**"He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

'Spoilt prat…' muttered Ginny darkly.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. **

'Already a reason to dislike him…. Rats… I hate them…' grumbled the youngest Weasley boy.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. **

Sirius exhaled loudly and asked through gritted teeth, 'Were you one of those people, Harry?'

The Boy Who Lived shifted nervously in his seat and remained silent, which only incented the others.

'You know, I think that rat will appreciate it, if we teach him how it feels to be held down and then punched,' spat Hermione coldly.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

'Humph, that only shows that that Polkiss brat isn't whale junior's best friend,' pointed the dog-Animagus out.

Many blinked at him confused so Remus explained, 'A true friend accepts you for who you are. That also includes times where you are not at your best. In those times it is a true friend who helps you through your hardships.'

Many students looked down, deep in thought.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

'You went to the zoo for the first time in your life at the age of ten?' Hermione asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded and said nonchalantly, 'At least I got to go…' causing the others to frowned.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him,**

'It's amazing that that whale and horse are even _able_ to think…' sneered Draco while the students snickered.

**but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

The people scowled and Sirius growled in a menacing voice, 'He better not do anything to my godson…'

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

Hisses from the students echoed through the Great Hall and the staff glared daggers at the book again.

'Mate, they err wouldn't do that, would they?' asked Ron frowning.

'Well, they didn't pull that one through, as I spent Christmas with you at Hogwart, Ron,' Harry pointed out.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly."  
But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

Many shifted uncomfortably in their seats wondering if the Boy Who Lived was really telling the truth while others bowed their heads looking down guiltily.

Sirius and Remus glanced at their friend's son sadly.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

The people looked at the 15-year-old Gryffindor curiously and many teachers leaned forward in their seats, expecting to hear about Harry's accidental magic.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs,**

Many students chuckled imagining how the Boy Who Lived must have looked like while Harry flushed out of embarrassment.

**which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses.**

The Marauders growled again and the Potions Master shifted in his seat scowling.

Too much of the boy's life was so far from what he had imagined and he would have never dreamed that he'd feel guilty because of that.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

'Cool!' a several first years exclaimed, while a few teachers muttered, 'Interesting, interesting…'

'Who would have-' started George.

'Thought that ickle- 'continued Fred.

'Harrykins hair would-'

'be so fascinating!' finished Fred while Harry rolled his eyes.

'Padfoot, is that normal for wizard's hair?' asked the Boy Who Lived curiously.

Sirius scratched his chin thinking it over and answered, 'Well, not really… I think that's just the Potter genes… I can remember that Lily was once really pissed at James and she hexed him bald. Ha, I'll never forget Prongs' utter look of horror.  
The thing was his hair was just the same as ever without him doing anything the next day.'

'And Lily was quite annoyed at that,' the werewolf added grinning.

Harry was hanging on the Marauders' every word which the ex-convict noticed.

He was sad that Harry never got to know his parents and he promised to himself to tell him more about Lily and James.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

'How dare they! One week in a bloody cupboard! And to top that, for something he couldn't control!' yelled the people outraged.

'My cub! Disgusting Muggles! Oh I'll definitely have fun with them…' snarled Remus furiously while Sirius was breathing hard.

Harry just wondered how long the calming draught's effect would last.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).**

A lot of people scrunched up their noses in disgust while the majority of the girls looked sick.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. **

Many snickered and the twins chorused, 'Good job! That's our ickle brother!'

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

'Good…' muttered Sirius relaxing slightly.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. **

'Oh, oh… If Harry says terrible it's really terrible…' Ron muttered weakly, causing the others to frown.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual**

Sirius and Remus were inching towards their wands imagining thing they'd do once they'd set their eyes on the pig in a wig.

**when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

A few seconds passed where the people just sat there stunned before the students exclaimed awed, 'Wow! You apparated! So cool!'

The Professors blinked several times and McGonagall commented while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, 'Mr. Potter that is quite impressive. Only a powerful wizard could have achieved such a feat at such a young age.'

Harry blushed and Flitwick asked curiously, 'How old were you by the way?'

'Err… I think I was seven…' answered the Boy Who Lived causing the students to gape at him while the Charms Professor, trying not to fall out of his seat, squeaked, 'Impressive indeed!'

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings.**

The Slytherins rolled their eyes muttering, 'Muggles… Honestly…'

**But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) **

Angry growls went through the Great Hall again.

_Petunia should have known that the boy couldn't do anything about it! It is _accidental_ magic after all!_ hissed Snape inwardly.

**was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

People snorted and Blaise pointed out, 'You're skinny but not _that_ thin, you know. The _wind_? _Honestly_…'

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes while Poppy scrutinized him up and down frowning.

Ron snickered and Hermione pointed out, 'I wonder how _you_ stay so thin Ron, considering the fact that you almost _inhale_ your food.'

That shut the red-head up and it was now Harry's turn to snicker.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

'Ok that means, something's definitely going wrong,' Ron mumbled only earning a glare from Harry.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

'Eww…' a few students called.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. This morning, it was motorbike.**

'Impressive Harry! You are even a hot topic in the Muggle world!' the twins chorused and the others sniggered.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

'Could have been you, Padfoot,' Moony pointed out chuckling while Sirius grinned broadly.

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Many groaned and there were collective face palms from the students.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. **

'Is that whale trying to get them all killed?' Poppy hissed angrily.

**He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache:**

Many people scrunched up their noses at that description. A few female students even seemed to gag.

**"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

Sirius snorted, 'They do you fat prick!'

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

'No it-'

'We know Smith, we know,' Harry groaned cutting the Hufflepuff off.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

'What a bunch of morons…' Tonks muttered rolling her eyes.

'Dangerous ideas? Hey, Feorge, we really need to get our hands on those cartoons,' whispered Fred to his twin who was already rubbing his hands in anticipation, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

'I like lemon flavour. A reason why I also like lemon drops,' Harry admitted.

Remus grinned and said, 'Your mother was also fond of sweets that tasted of lemons while James preferred chocolate like me.'

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The Hall burst out in laughter again.

Fred turned to look at Harry and mock-scolded him, 'Don't insult that poor gorilla!' which only lead to more laughter.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

The laughter stopped instantly and the people glowered at the book.

'Wouldn't your Aunt or Uncle say something, if they started to hit you?' asked Hermione furrowing her forehead.

'Huh? Why should they? They don't care what happens to me, anyway,' replied Harry slightly confused while the others fumed.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top,**

'Spoilt brat…' muttered Snape while his colleagues nodded in agreement.

**Uncle Vernon bought him another one**

'That Whale really doesn't know how to bring up children,' Pomona commented.

**and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

'See? I knew something was definitely going to go wrong,' Ron boasted in a know-it-all-manner.

'Just because you know my luck usually only kicks in if I'm in mortal danger or something like that…' grumbled Harry annoyed and the two Marauders groaned, 'Mortal danger…'

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

_Oh joy… Now I'll see how those who don't know I'm a Parselmouth will react to that_… Harry thought dryly.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. **

'Poor snakes… Having to be in the same vicinity as those two idiots…' Nott muttered while the other Sytherins shuddered.

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can**

The twins smirked evilly thinking of how they'd let Vernon worry about his car.

**- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.  
**

'Wow, Ronnykins! We didn't know you were an Animagus!' said the twins in mock-awe.

'Huh? What are you talking about?' babbled the youngest Weasley boy in confusion.

'You're not that snake? Aw, too bad,' they both chorused disappointed.

Seeing the confusion in her brother's face Ginny sighed and explained, 'What Fred and George are talking about is that the snake sort of behaves like you. You know, not being in the mood and thus being fast asleep…'

Ron's face turned beet-red as the students laughed and he leaned forward to smack his two brothers but failed as they jumped up.

A few students cheered and the twin bowed repeatedly grinning broadly, which annoyed Ron to no end.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

'Urgh… I can only hope for the snake that it stays asleep… Otherwise it would probably have a heart attack seeing whale junior…' muttered Malfoy in disgust and the other Slytherins nodded in agreement.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

'As if that snake would do what a _Muggle_ wanted, especially _those_ Muggles,' Draco sneered looking revolted.

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

'See, it really behaves like ickle Ronnykins!' the twins said in unison while the others snorted.

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.  
Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. **

'Aww, poor snake,' a few Slytherin girls cooed in agreement.

**It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom,**

Several people glowered at the book again.

Sirius asked taken aback, 'You're actually comparing yourself to a snake and think that you are better off?'

Harry merely shrugged causing the others to frown.

**where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; **

_Honestly having to live in a cupboard with visits from _Tuney_ is far worse than getting gawped by some idiotic Muggles…_ Snape thought darkly.

**at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.  
It winked.**

While several people looked perplexed Harry grinned remembering the snake. He wondered where it was now…

Hermione said slowly, furrowing her forehead, 'Err, I've never heard of snakes who _wink_…'

'Well, there's always a first time for everything Hermione,' replied Harry nonchalantly.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching.**

'Good, make sure no one is spying on you,' Moody acknowledged while Tonks face palmed.

'Mad-eye, who would spy on a _10-year-old_ in a zoo?' she asked exasperated while Alastor growled, 'Constant vigilance!'

Tonks merely groaned at that response while Kingsley chuckled.

**They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

People gave Harry strange looks and he just ignored them.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **_**'**__**I get that all the time.**__**'**_**  
****"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

'You're conversing with a snake?' asked a first year Gryffindor gob smacked.

'Well it's actually one-sided… But still quite amusing. Certainly better than chatting with Dudley. I think Draco can sort of understand what I'm talking about, right?' Harry commented dryly turning to the Slytherin.

'Oh, you mean Crabbe and Goyle?' asked Malfoy surprised at being suddenly addressed.

'Well, who else?' retorted the Boy Who Lived causing the blond Slytherin to snort.

'Whatever… But you're right. Talking to those two are like speaking to brick walls. And I'm being generous…' replied Malfoy while the others burst out laughing when Crabbe and Goyle looked up in confusion.

Malfoy sighed and added, 'See what I mean?'

Harry snickered and asked, 'How come the two of them are in Slytherin? I mean, isn't that the house who gets the ambitious and _cunning_ students?'

'Hey, why are you asking me that? I'm not the Sorting Hat!' retorted the blond boy.

Unbeknown to the students the Head of Slytherin was asking himself the same question. Why those two dunderheads were put in his house was beyond him.

**The snake nodded vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

'I can't believe you're talking to a snake so casually…' Ron muttered.

'Well it was friendly,' Harry pointed out and Ron added glancing at the Slytherins, 'compared to others you mean?'

Harry remained silent thinking that the Slytherins had been quite decent until now. He would have imagined that they would have started to sneer and laugh at him when the book revealed that he had slept in a cupboard for ten years.

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.****  
**_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**_

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:  
****  
**_**This specimen was bred in the zoo. **__**  
**_**  
"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil."**

'Blimey, I think you're the only person on earth who talks with a snake about Brazil and not think that it's odd.' Ron joked.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

Groans echoed through to Hall and the twins muttered scratching their chin seemingly deep in thought, 'Interesting… The product of a whale and a horse is a mixture between whale, pig, gorilla and penguin... Or is it more a duck than a penguin? What do you guys think?'

The others just laughed.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

'Hey, how dare you!' shouted Sirius and Ron in unison.

'Geez, calm down… It was four years ago, you know. Besides, you two both realize that you're shouting at a book, right?' Harry pointed out, while Padfoot and the red-head just grumbled.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

Growls and hisses went through the Great Hall.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – **

'What, what?!' asked several first years eagerly.

'If you would just shut up, we'd know already!' sneered Draco annoyed causing them to look down abashed.

'Firstis…' huffed a few older students rolling their eyes.

**one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

People unconsciously leaned further forward.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

The teachers sat in their seats shocked while howls of laughter went through the Hall.

The twins sprung up and high-fived.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and boasted proudly, 'That's my godson!'

'Vanishment isn't taught until fourth year… Incredible… ' squeaked the Charms Professor slightly awed and the Deputy Headmistress asked, 'Mr. Potter, how come we never see such display during lessons?'

'Err…' Harry blinked. What should he say? 'Because it's lessons?' replied the Boy Who Lived weakly causing the teachers to frown.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

'Wow, that snake's even polite,' Ron commented aghast.

'Hah! That proves that Potter is a Dark Wizard!' screeched Umbridge causing a few to jump and rub their ears at that sudden outburst from that toad-faced hag.

Harry snorted and thought _Yeah riiiiight… If I were a Dark Wizard Voldisnort would try to make me join him instead of trying to get rid of me._

The Head of the DMLE didn't even bat her eyes and asked bored, 'Did you say something Dolores?'

The toad-faced hag spluttered, 'He clearly is a parselmouth!  
(Ron, rolling his eyes, whispered, 'Wow, she finally noticed… I was wondering why she hadn't said anything yet…')  
He even understood what that snake hissed! Aurors seize him!'

Moody, Kingsley and Tonks looked quite annoyed and didn't move an inch.

The Metamophmagus couldn't suppress a yawn and studied hair nails until the toad sprung up from her seat, shrieking, 'What are you waiting for?!'

_We're waiting for you to shut up, Umbitch!_ the people in the Hall except the Minister, who didn't know what to do (as always), thought.

'Dolores, do I even have to remind you that I am in charge of my Aurors? I don't see why I should order them to arrest Mr. Potter,' Madam Bones pointed out looking more annoyed by the minute.

'B…But he's talking to a snake!' babbled the DADA teacher while the majority in the Great Hall rolled their eyes.

'Now, now Dolores. Being a Parselmouth doesn't mean someone is immediately a Dark Wizard. Mr. Potter has never used his ability to cause someone else harm,' Dumbledore said in a placating voice.

'I might make an exception for Umbitch… Oh how I'd love to transfigure her into a toad, not that there is much to do, conjure a snake and tell it to have some fun before I let it eat her,' whispered Harry wistfully to those near him causing them to laugh.

The twins sniggered, 'Do it Harry! Please, for us! We bet McGonagall would give you points for such a display of advanced transfiguration!'

Harry smirked and replied, 'I'll think about it.'

The DADA teacher flopped defeated into her seat and Albus resumed reading.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

'Poor bloke,' Remus chuckled.

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

'Well it vanished, which means that the glass went into non-being, which is to say everything,' Harry answered casually causing Ron to goggle at him.

The students stared at him and Flitwick spoke proudly, 'That is correct Mr. Potter!'

'Blimey Harry, don't tell me you're turning into Hermione!' the youngest Weasley boy exclaimed horrified earning a smack from the muggleborn witch.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.  
As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

'I like that snake,' Sirius commented snickering.

**but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

Many people rolled their eyes while Sirius muttered, 'Too bad it didn't…'

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry." **

Groans echoed through the Hall and Sirius mumbled, 'Git…'

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. **

The people narrowed their eyes while Sirius snarled, 'Dare touch my godson and I'll make you pay tenfold…'

**He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **

It was somehow a miracle that the book hadn't spontaneously combusted from the hateful glares it was receiving.

'No meals!? Did that bastard starve you Harry?!' asked the ex-convict livid while the others, too angry to utter a word, turned to look at the Boy Who Lived waiting for his reply.

Harry paled slightly and that was enough to confirm what Sirius had asked.

A vein seemed to pop in Sirius' head and Harry hoped that the Calming Draught hadn't worn off yet.

Remus gripped the table again causing it to splinter while his eyes flashed dangerously.

Padfoot exhaled loudly and said in a strained calm voice, 'Excuse us for a moment.'

With that the two Marauders sedately walked out of the Great Hall causing the others to wonder what they were up to.

Many people jumped when a loud explosion rocked the Great Hall.

There was a short silence until loud banging, crashing and cursing followed for the next fifteen minutes and Harry wondered what would be left from the corridor outside the Hall.

The teachers seemed to think the same thing as they were worriedly glancing at the entrance door but no one dared to interrupt them as they had no wish to be hexed into oblivion.

Finally the noise stopped and after five minutes the two Marauders returned into the Hall both wearing clothes that were now slightly scorched.

They both looked satisfied after venting their anger but still had that rather manic gleam in their eyes that sent shivers through Harry.

Padfoot and Moony both took their seats again and Remus said, nonchalantly, 'No need to worry about the corridor. We fixed it in the end.'

The others gaped at them.

Sirius conjured a small notebook and a self-inking quill and started scribbling muttering, 'Hah, I'll show those Dursleys… This will be epic…'

The twins smirked and whispered to Sirius, 'Hey, would you mind if we'd join you?'

Sirius smirked evilly and replied, 'Nah, the more, the better.'

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his relatives as Remus, Sirius, Fred and George bent over the notebook brooding.

He really didn't want to know what they were planning…

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Everyone was fuming again.

Madam Bones seethed and started to take further notes muttering, 'Drinking in front of children…'

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

'That proves that those bastards deprived him of food on a regular basis,' hissed McGonagall angrily while everyone glowered darkly at the book.

Snape's blood was boiling. His father had abused him but at least he always had enough to eat.  
He couldn't believe he dismissed the teen being so thin as Potter being picky with his food instead of seeing that his relatives withheld food from the boy.

Then he realized what Potter had almost said when he was talking about cooking.

'_Err… I'm not sure… But I don't mind cooking since I got to _snitch some food_, '_ the Potions Master added mentally to what Harry had said.

This only infuriated the Head of Slytherin even more.

_The next time I meet the Dark Lord I might let it slip where the boy lives. Oh yes, I'll make sure to be present when the Dark Lord has some fun with them…_ thought Severus smirking evilly.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years,**

Dumbledore looked guiltily down. He would make sure to try and make up for his mistakes. He hoped the boy would forgive him…

**as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. **

Angry hisses echoed through the Hall and Sirius spat viscously, 'They didn't die in an effing car crash, you lying mongrels!'

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. **

Several snorted and muttered sarcastically, 'I wonder why…'

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

The people gasped and pailed.

'You… You remember that?!' Sirius croaked weakly putting an arm around his godson, more to comfort himself than the teen, as if he wanted to make sure that he was still here.

'Yeah… I remember more now, to be honest…' Harry replied he himself turning slightly pale.

'What do you mean, you remember more now, Mr. Potter?' asked Madam Pomfrey taken aback.

Harry glanced up to the Head Table and replied in a soft voice, 'Whenever I come near Dementors I can hear how Voldemort (Many flinched) murders my parents… How my father yells at my mum to take me and run while he holds him off… How my mother begs him to have mercy… To spare me… Then that cold merciless voice laughing before he casts Avada Kedavra…'

There was a stunned silence and Minerva, Poppy and Pomona were silently dabbing their tears with a handkerchief.

Many female students were sobbing and the others looked depressed to the floor.

Snape had never felt this guilty before. He hated to be reminded that it was his fault that Lily had been murdered... It was his fault that the boy had lived with those vile Muggles instead of loving parents as well… All his fault…

Draco and many other Slytherins looked down ashamed… Had they known what the Dementors did to the Boy Who Lived… Malfoy couldn't believe he had been such a bastard…

Minutes passed until Harry spoke quietly, 'I think we should continue reading, Professor…'

The Headmaster, whose eye's shone with unshed tears, cleared his throat again and read.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. **

Remus and Sirius flinched. They had been so close to losing Harry as well…

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

'Poor Harry…' several girls cooed.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. **

The people glowered at the book again.

**There were no photographs of them in the house.**

'Thanks Hagrid for giving me that album in my first year,' Harry said gratefully and the half-giant beamed while Umbridge scrunched up her nose thinking _despicable half-breed._

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; **

'We're so sorry Prongslet…' whispered Sirius and Remus sorrowfully.

'I shouldn't have gone after Wormtail… But after Hagrid had taken you I was just not thinking straight anymore…' croaked Padfoot mournfully.

'I should have tried harder to get custody of you… But Dumbledore said you were safer with your relatives… And the Ministry wouldn't let me near you…' spoke Moony somberly.

'It's ok… To know that I'm wanted is enough for me… Stop looking so depressed. I mean Sirius, it's not like you voluntarily sat in Azkaban and Remus I know that the Ministry wouldn't have approved thanks to your… err… furry problem,' Harry replied and the Marauder smiled.

'I can't believe it… James also used to tell me I only had a small furry problem…' the werewolf commented chuckling.

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

The members of the Order rolled their eyes muttering, 'Dedalus…'

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

'How nice of them…' said Hermione sarcastically.

**At school, Harry had no one. **

'Not anymore, mate,' Ron pointed out and Neville added, 'That's right, we'll always be there for you.'

Harry just smiled at his friends.

**Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

The people growled and Ron muttered visciously, 'Bastards… They're going to pay for bullying my brother…'

'I wonder how they would have behaved, if they had known that Harry is famous…' Ginny mused still glowering at the book.

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat thinking how similar his childhood was with Potter's. He was far from spoilt… Ridiculed, taunted, bullied… He hated that he had been so blinded by his loathing towards the boy's father…

'This is the end of the second chapter. You are free to enjoy your brake,' Dumbledore said and stood up. He turned to Poppy, Minerva, Severus and Amelia indicating to follow him and walked towards where Harry was sitting.

The 15-year-old Gryffindor stiffened hating what was coming now. He would have loved to just bolt out of the Great Hall and hide but knew how futile that would be.

* * *

**A/N.: **

Please **review** to let me know if you liked it or not!*puppy eyes*

Thanks to following people who are so awesome and put my story on their favourite list and/or follow my story:

**Andie lupin, ****BadyGuz, Lightningblade49, PsychAnalyst, Saxor131, dracoqueen, fco ala, godofwater, slytheringirl22, snoopykid, astroga121, bdt37clt23djt1, firedamio, An Awesome Unicorn, .XD, ****  
****Becca12345,**** DarkAngelNeko666, Jily Forevermore, Raven and the Wolf, Siren Called, alexstauffer1019, narutofanfiction, ArcanePikachu, Kain129, Kuutanssi, Harry-Potter-Magic, Madame Director **and** Tadpoleinateacup**

Replies to my great reviewers (Thank you so much! It's really encouraging^^):

**Snoopykid**:  
I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry you had to wait more than a week for this one .  
Thanks for reviewing!

**Siren** **Called**:  
Aw, you have no idea how happy I was after I had read your review. It made my day! Can't believe I have a fan *blush* Thanks a lot! Especially for your review! I'll try to keep it up!

**Jily Forevermore****:**  
I'm really glad you gave my story a try and liked it! :D  
Hehehe, I hoped you liked how I / Bones dealt with Umbridge. I'll probably reveal what happened during all those detentions with that toad… I hate it that it never got revealed in the books...Oh yes, feel the wrath of a few Professors Umbitch*grinning evilly*  
Thanks for reviewing!

**greekfreak101**:  
Thanks so much for reviewing _again_! I really appreciate it *hug*  
I'm glad you liked that chapter and hope you're satisfied with the responses with this one ;) If not, I'm open to new ideas / productive criticism^^

**Lightningblade49**:  
Thanks ;) Sorry for taking me more than a week to update…  
By the way, cool pic! Kakashi is awesome!

**Kitty279****: ****  
**_Amelia, who has more common sense in her small finger than Fudge in his whole body,_ loool! But too true! I really ask myself how such an idiot could have become Minister…

Sorry… I hope this chapter is better .  
I think I can tell you that you can look forward to the next chapter, as they'll find out about the Blood Quill *g* Oh yes, especially Umbitch *grinning evilly* It's pay-back time, hehehee  
Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it :D

**La Boricua Cullen****:****  
**Thanks a lot! Especially for reviewing _again_! ^^ Sorry . I hope this chapter is better with how Bones handled that toad…

**Lupinesence**:  
Thank you! Especially for reviewing _again_! I'm glad that Sirius can finally comment as well, and not just bark, whine or growl,xD.

**Thanks Ju-chan and Hasi again ****for motivating**** me *g***


	5. The Examination

**A/N.:**

Sorry for not updating sooner… Holidays are unfortunately over and I'm extremely busy with studying for my upcoming tests. Heck, I shouldn't even spend so much time writing on my story. Well, I guess I was so happy with all those reviews that I couldn't just keep you waiting^^

Speaking of reviews… As some of you wanted to know what happened in the Great Hall while Sirius and Harry were waiting outside I decided to include a flashback in this chapter. Hope it's not disappointing…

Oh and concerning pairings… I've been thinking for days after your reviews about couples and decided to _not_ write about any pairings as I want to concentrate on the storyline.  
I'm really sorry to those who are disappointed with me right now! I mean this is my first story I'm posting and I'm pretty sure that I'd ruin it, if I started to write about Harry/xyz since I kind of suck at writing romance things.

Ok I'll stop with my rambling, lol. By the way, my replies to your brilliant reviews are once again at the end ;)

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Yeah, I know… Big surprise…

I really tried my best and I apologize for any mistake my chapter has! English is not my mother tongue!  
Please don't forget to **review** as I love reading what you thought about my chapter! Enjoy ~

* * *

**The Examination**

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Pomfrey and Bones swiftly approached the Gryffindor table where the Boy Who Lived sat, annoyance and dread marring his face, while the Great Hall broke out in murmurs.

'Mr. Potter if you would please follow us to the Hospital Wing,' said Madam Pomfrey already inching towards her wand thinking of what kind of diagnostic spell she'd use.

Harry sighed looking glum and Sirius patted him on his shoulder whispering, 'Come one Prongslet. It's just a check-up. Besides Remus and I are coming with you.'

The Boy Who Lived stood up avoiding the curious gazes and started to head towards the entrance with the adults when Hermione tentatively spoke up, 'May… May we two come as well?'

Harry looked at his two friends and then glanced at Madam Pomfrey, not sure what to say.

'Well, if Mr. Potter gives his consent, I don't see a problem with it,' answered the Medi-witch slowly, eyeing Ron, who shuffled awkwardly with his feet, and Hermione, who was nervously biting her lip.

At that the two Gryffindors turned eagerly to the Boy Who Lived, who sighed and muttered, 'Why not…'

Hermione and Ron smiled broadly and hastily joined the group.

The door swung open and the group was hit by a burning smell although the corridor looked rather untouched.

'Merlin I don't want to know what you two did, if it still stinks like that,' Harry commented dryly as he cast a quick cleansing charm to freshen the air much to the surprise to the adults.

'Aw and here I thought I could teach you the delicate art of destruction,' Sirius said in mock-disappointment trying to lift the tension and Ron sniggered, 'No need to teach Harry that, Sirius. He's a natural.'

'Oh shut up Ron…' mumbled Harry not in the mood.

'What, it's true! The last time you vented your anger because of Umit- err I mean Professor Umbridge you blasted all those dummies to smithereens _simultaneously_! Heck, even now I don't know how you managed that! How about you tell me-'

'Dummies?' Remus interrupted curiously while the other adults turned to look at the red-head their eyebrows raised.

'Well, yeah, those dummies in the Room of Requirem-,' Ron broke off in the middle of the sentence blanching as he realized what he had revealed.

The other two teens groaned and face palmed while the others blinked in confusion.

'Ronald! You. Are. Such. An. Idiot!' Hermione snapped smacking a now cowering read-head with each word while Harry had to stifle his laughter.

'What room?' prodded Padfoot interested like the remaining adults.

Harry sighed, shot Ron a glare, who kept whining 'I'm sorry' over and over again, and explained, 'Ron's talking about the Room of Requirement. It's a room on the seventh floor that appears if there is a great need for it. Sometimes it's there, and sometimes it's not, but when it appears, it's always equipped for the seeker's needs.'

'Interesting, I once came across that room but never found it again,' said the Headmaster his eyes twinkling merrily while the other adults looked stunned.

'I can't believe we never came across such a room! Moony, that's a disaster!' exclaimed Sirius scandalized.

'You know what Fred and George are going to say? 'Wow, wicked! We're in a room not even the Marauders found!'' Ron snickered rubbing the sore places where Hermione had smacked him.

'Aww, come on! Do you have to rub it in?' Sirius groaned and Remus tried to placate his sulking friend.

'What were you doing in that room anyway?' asked the Deputy Headmistress narrowing her eyes.

The Potions Master snorted and snarled, 'What else if not planning mischief, Minerva?'

'We were not!' snapped the two Gryffindors angrily.

'Watch you're tone Potter, Weasley! So if you were not planning mischief what else did you do?' growled Snape while the boys glared at him.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione hastily put her hand on his mouth and hissed, 'Ron, think before you say something you certainly will regret!'

'Well, well, I wonder what you would do without Granger, Weasley. Probably have detention until your Newts,' jeered the Potions Master causing Ron to flush.

'Now, now Severus, that's enough. How about you tell us what you were doing in that fascinating room besides , well as Mr. Weasley already put it, blast dummies into smithereens, Miss Granger?' asked the Headmaster amused, popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth.

'We err… I … Professor… I can't tell you, I'm sorry…' stammered Hermione nervously.

'The Headmaster has asked you and you merely answer by saying 'I can't tell you'?' Snape sneered while the Headmaster gave his Potions Master a reproachful look.

The muggleborn witch squeaked and hastily replied, 'Nonono, Professor, you misunderstand. I literally cannot tell you… You see, we signed a… a contract that states that we can't reveal what we're doing but…' Hermione trailed of and glanced at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry inwardly groaned as everyone turned to look at him.

'God, Hermione, why me?' asked the dark-haired Gryffindor annoyed.

'Well, you are the leader, you know,' Ron pointed out.

Harry groaned, 'This is ridiculous! This wasn't my idea in the first place!'

'Potter, as _amusing_ your whining is, I have better things to listen to. Now, care to enlighten us as Granger is unable to do so?' the Potions Master snapped while Sirius glared at him.

Harry sighed and said, 'I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts as our _dear_ DADA Professor has no interest in doing so, sir.'

The adults except for the Headmaster, who just joyfully sucked on his Lemon Drop, stopped dead in their tracks in surprise.

'You're teaching? What exactly?' asked Remus while the other adults eyed the Boy Who Lived curiously.

'Well things like the Impediment Jinx, the Reductor Curse, the Stunning Spell… Basically nothing special yet, although I have found quite a few interesting ones in 'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions' and 'Self-Defensive Spellwork',' Harry replied causing the adults to blink at him slightly taken aback.

'There are also quite good ones in 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted', Harry,' pointed Hermione out tapping her forefinger ruminatively on her chin.

'Oh, right…' muttered the Boy Who Lived furrowing his forehead thinking of other books that were in the Room of Requirement.

'Geez, don't tell me you're really turning into Hermione!' Ron exclaimed scandalized while the others except of the muggleborn witch chuckled slightly.

'You honestly think that's possible Ron? I'm not smart enough for that,' Harry replied smiling while Hermione blushed.

'That's not true Harry… I mean, you manage really difficult spells as if they were nothing…' mumbled the Gryffindor girl embarrassed.

'Glad to know I'm good at something that has not to do with Quidditch,' muttered the Boy Who Lived glumly. How he missed playing for his team…

Knowing that his best friend started to become depressed Ron said cheerfully, 'Aw come on mate, you're the best DADA teacher we've ever had!'

Harry smiled but glanced at Moony who was grinning broadly with Padfoot.

Noticing where his best friend was looking Ron added hastily, 'Err sorry Remus… I'm not trying to be offending or so…'

Remus chuckled, 'No it's fine Ron. I'm just surprised that's all.'

'Oh, good... By the way, when are we going to start with the Patronus Charm? You have no idea how annoying Ernie is! He keeps pestering me now for weeks, asking me when you'll teach us mate!'

'Susan and Hannah asked me as well, the day before yesterday,' Hermione pointed out.

'Susan? As in my niece?' Amelia asked gob smacked.

'Yes, Madam Bones,' the muggleborn witch affirmed smiling.

'Interesting… I'm looking forward to speaking with her…' the Head of the DMLE muttered.

'You… You don't mind if I'm teaching her, do you, Madam Bones? I mean if you are against it, please don't lecture Susan. I'm taking the whole responsibility…' Harry stammered.

'Oh no, Mr. Potter. No need to worry. I'm glad my niece is taking this opportunity and studies,' answered Amelia giving him a warm smile.

Harry sighed in relief and turned back to his best friend, 'I do prefer to finish with what we started last time, you know…'

'But they are so annoying! Do you know what Smith says? He rambles on and on that the Patronus Charm is so much more beneficial than the Disarming Charm' Ron whined causing Harry to roll his eyes.

'I know what he said Ron and you heard what I told him. Besides as long he's not me he won't have to worry about coming across Dementors,' replied the Boy Who Lived exasperated while the adults scowled.

'Yeah, well… I know that you're a magnet for those… Still maybe you should tell him again to leave if he's so unsatisfied,' Ron muttered while Harry sighed.

'How many do you actually teach, Mr. Potter?' McGonagall asked slightly enjoying that Umbridge had been fooled the whole time.

'Ehm… Thirty-five students, Professor,' answered the dark-haired Gryffindor causing the adults to blink at him in surprise.

'Aww, I'm proud of you Prongslet!' Sirius exclaimed ruffing his godson's hair fondly while Harry blushed.

Snape snorted and Sirius snapped, 'What's your problem _Snivellus_? Why are you following us anyway? I do understand why Minerva and Madam Bones are following us to the Hospital Wing but what about _you_? If we needed more company I wouldn't have told Molly and Arthur to stay behind.'

The Potions Master glared daggers at the ex-convict and sneered, 'Well, you _mangy mutt_, I'm accompanying you as _I_ am going to be the one to brew any potions Potter will need. Besides I do have quite a lot of experience with abuse cases.'

'I should also add that Severus is very competent with medicine, especially as it ties into potion making. He may not be a qualified healer but he almost knows as much as I do in this field,' commented Madam Pomfrey frowning at those two, who never ceased to argue with each other.

Sirius glared at Snape and opened his mouth to retort when Harry, who had blanched at the word abuse, whispered, 'I'm not abused…'

'What do you call being locked up in a cupboard, being withheld food and presumably hit by your relatives?' the Head of Slytherin asked silkily raising his eyebrow.

Harry swallowed avoiding the gazes from the others and muttered softly, 'I wasn't hit…'

He could feel the piercing look from his Potions teacher, who drawled, 'We'll see about that, Mr. Potter. The scan will show, if you're lying or not.'

The group was only a staircase away from the Hospital Wing and Harry asked horrified, 'What do you mean, the scan will show, if I'm lying or not?'

'I will perform a special scan, that will list every injury you have suffered since you were born, Mr. Potter,' Madam Pomfrey replied causing the boy to pale, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest.

'Why? I mean, why would you be interested in my… past?' asked Harry bewildered.

'Mr. Potter, this would help us as it would testify that your relatives are definitely not fit to be in charge of you, which would make Mr. Black your legal guardian, after his trial.' Amelia answered.

'I… I won't have to return to them?' Harry asked tentatively hope shining in his eyes.

'Of course not!' exclaimed Poppy, Minerva, Amelia, Remus and Sirius appalled, glaring at the Headmaster to not dare disagree with them.

'Harry, my boy... I would have never let you return to them, had I known the extent of how you were mistreated…' Dumbledore said, regret lacing his voice.

'I thought you knew… I mean my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard under the Stairs',' the dark-haired Gryffindor muttered while the Marauders gritted their teeth in anger.

The Headmaster sighed, massaging his temples and said, 'Minerva, I think we should go through the letters before sending them to make sure we don't miss anything due to the self-addressing quills…'

'Of course, Albus,' the Deputy Headmistress acknowledged feeling guilty to not have done so before.

'Self-addressing quill?' Ron and Harry asked in unison.

'As Deputy Headmistress I do have many duties and self-addressing quills make things easier…' their Head of House replied.

The group finally arrived at the Hospital Wing and as soon as they entered Madam Pomfrey shoved the Boy Who Lived to the bed he usually occupied.

Sirius took a seat next to his bed and noticing his godson's glum look he asked, 'Pup, what's wrong?'

Harry gazed at his godfather, sighed and replied, 'Nothing… Just thinking that as often as I'm here I could just engrave 'This is the property of Harry James Potter' into this bed.'

'Nah, don't think that would be wise, mate. Colin would start injuring himself to just touch this, as he would say, holy bed. You remember in second year, where he waited in front of our dorm with his camera?' Ron snickered trying to lift the tension.

'Oh God, don't remind me… ' Harry groaned face palming while the other two Gryffindors chuckled.

Madam Pomfrey shooed the two students to where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bones and Lupin were seated a little away from where Harry lay.

Poppy and Severus stood across from were Sirius sat and as soon as the Medi-witch conjured a clipboard that floated between her and the Potions Master she said, 'As I already mentioned, I shall perform a diagnostic spell that will document everything. Once the scan is over we shall go through the listed injuries.'

Harry inwardly groaned and had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

'How long will this take?' Sirius queried and before the Matron could say anything Snape answered looking thoughtful, 'Depends on how many injuries Potter has sustained until now. Usually it takes less than five minutes.'

_Knowing that I'm an exception to everything it'll definitely take longer…_Harry thought dismally.

The Medi-witch raised her wand and waved it over the Gryffindor in fluid patterns chanting, 'Cupio revelare vulnera a natu adhuc.'

A soft blue glow emitted from the tip of her wand that encased the dark-haired boy slowly.

Harry felt a warm tingling sensation wash through his body and he started to get slightly drowsy.

The glowing intensified on certain areas before they shifted into letters that slowly emerged from the boy's body to float to the clipboard and appear on it as if someone had written on the parchment with a quill.

While Poppy concentrated on the diagnostic spell Severus glanced at the clipboard that filled with more and more words as time went on.

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes as he read what the scan had revealed until now and he had to keep himself from snorting. _Not abused? Potter can't deny it now. Not with all those injuries._

The occupants in the Hospital Wing became more and more worried as the scan took longer than it should. Sirius had to force himself to remain seated and not jump and snatch the clipboard and read over it. He tried to concentrate breathing calmly while he watched his godson snoozing.

Finally the light blue glow dissipated and Madam Pomfrey took the clipboard to read over it while the Head of Slytherin glanced over her shoulder his face darkening as he went on just like the Medi-witch.

Harry sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes musing of how the scan went when he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp that lead the others to snap their heads to the Matron.

The Medi-witch ignored the enquiring looks and when she had read the last part of the parchment she gasped again.

'Poppy? What's wrong?' Minerva asked worry etched on her face.

The Medi-witch paled slightly and stared at the clipboard in utter disbelief.

The Potions Master glowered at the parchment until he turned to look at the 15-year-old boy and demanded in a low silky voice, 'Potter, show me your hand!'

Harry blinked a few seconds in confusion until he realized what the fuss was about. He was fidgeting slightly and lifted his left arm but the Head of Slytherin ordered, 'No Potter, your other hand!'

The dark-haired Gryffindor gulped and as slowly lifted his right arm.

Snape took his wrist, to Harry's surprise, gently looking at the back of his hand where the red angry words 'I must not tell lies' were marring his skin.

Sirius who had followed the Potions Master's gaze froze in his seat.

'Who made you use a Blood Quill, Potter?' Snape hissed although he already had a good idea who was responsible for this.

The words 'Blood Quill' seemed to echo through the room and the adults gaped at them in disbelief and horror.

'Blood Quill? I beg you pardon?' Minerva asked in a faint voice holding her chest.

'Yes Minerva, how else do you think were those words 'I must not tell lies' cut into the boy's skin?' snapped the Head of Slytherin.

Before the Head of Gryffindor could say anything more Snape turned to the boy again and asked again, 'Well, Potter, who made you use a Blood Quill?'

Harry bit his lip and muttered avoiding the looks, 'Umbridge…'

'SHE WHAT?!' Minerva, Amelia, Poppy, Albus, Remus and Sirius cried outraged.

Sirius stood up so quickly that his chair went flying, his face holding an expression of utter loathing. His mouth was drawn in such way that it looked like a dog baring his teeth, while growls emanated from him. Harry had never seen that much of his canine part of his godfather in his human form.

Remus didn't look any better. An expression of fury had formed on his face, his eyes blazing dangerously.

The furnishings in the room started to shake and the occupants whipped their heads to look at a furious Headmaster.

Dumbledore took a calming breath and said in a strained voice his eyes as cold as ice, 'I've been lenient on her and have accepted a lot with what Cornelius demanded, however I will _not_ allow anyone to torture a student of mine!'

Amelia, fuming, stared between Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived wondering if Fudge knew what Umbridge had done. If the Minister had anything to do with this he'd certainly loose his title as Minister before he could even utter the word Hogwarts.

The Head of the DMLE conjured a parchment to take notes concerning Dolores and Cornelius speculating what else might be revealed.

'Mr. Potter, why have you not come to me to tell me of her … ill treatment?' McGonagall asked seething at the toad-faced hag.

'Well… I didn't want to cause you more trouble. Besides it was just writing lines in her detentions…' Harry answered in a small voice.

'JUST WRITING LINES?! That BITCH made you use an EFFING BLOOD QUILL!' Padfoot roared breathing hard.

'Are you telling me that that _toad_ made you use that Blood Quill in _every_ detention?!' Minerva asked horrified.

'Of course, how else would those words _sink in_ as she put it, Professor?' Harry replied slightly annoyed.

'Wait, when we were reading the first chapter, she wanted to give you detention again and said 'those words definitely have not sunk in yet, haven't they?' I can't believe she meant that literally!' Remus exclaimed angrily.

'And I can't believe you remembered that…' Harry grumbled.

'How many detentions have you had with her, Mr. Potter?' asked the Head of the DMLE fuming her self-inking quill hovering above the parchment in expectation.

'Err… Don't know… I've lost count…' muttered the boy trying to remember how often he had to drag himself in that disgusting office of that toad-faced hag.

'How long did you have to write lines?' McGonagall enquired promising herself to look up how long her young lion had had to serve those damn detentions.

'Well… My detentions start at five o'clock and last until… past midnight,' answered Harry while Sirius growled menacingly heading towards the door. He wanted to skin that toad alive!

Harry jumped up and grabbed his godfather and exclaimed, 'No Sirius, I know, what you want to do!'

'Let go Harry. How _dare_ she?! Let me get my hands on her!' shouted the ex-convict struggling to get free.

'No absolutely not! I won't let you do something that will ship you off to Azkaban!' the Boy Who Lived snapped.

'Oh don't worry, I won't kill her. Death is way too merciful! And I won't use any Unvorgiveables as I'll be more creative than that ' Padfoot spat angrily trying to break free of his godson's grip.

Harry glanced around to see if someone would help him but the only thing he noticed were outraged looks.

The dark-haired boy sighed and said, 'Calm down Padfoot, please. If not I swear I'll put you into a body-bind!'

'How do you expect me to calm down, Harry? She tortured you!' Sirius exclaimed angrily facing his godson exasperated.

'Look, Sirius, I've had worse! I was just writing lines. So what if that stupid quill cut me? I mean compared to Voldemort's Crucios it's a mere tickling sensation!' Harry retorted his anger rising.

The occupants blanched and Sirius exclaimed, 'Don't compare those detentions with _his_ torture sessions! The point is that making someone write with a Blood Quill is illegal! You could have told me Harry! No you _should_ have told me!'

'The reason I didn't tell you about my _charming_ detentions is because I knew you would storm off and look for Umbridge! Besides my point is that whatever you have in mind is certainly not legal!' Harry replied annoyed.

Sirius and Harry stared at each other breathing rather hard until his godfather engulfed him in an almost bone-crushing hug whispering, 'Sorry, Prongslet… I just can't stand what that sadistic hag did to you…'

'I knew it! I knew that Blood Quills were illegal! I told you so Harry!' Hermione spoke up when Padfoot released his godson.

'You said you _thought_ it was illegal, Hermione. There is a major difference, you know…' the red-haired Gryffindor pointed out.

'Ronald! Just shut up! I was looking for that book I thought where Blood Quills were mentioned in the library but couldn't find it! Instead of you helping me to find it, you were merely playing chess with Seamus!' the muggleborn witch shouted causing Ron to flinch.

'Sorry 'Mione… I… er… I'm allergic to libraries… Just found out this summer,' mumbled the red-head causing Harry to snort.

'That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard from you, Ronald!' Hermione spat glaring at the youngest Weasley boy.

'You won't find much about Blood Quills in the library if not in the Restricted Section, Miss Granger,' Snape assured trying not to snort at Weasley's comment 'I'm allergic to libraries'.

The three students looked up at him in surprise and the Potions Master continued, 'There is a reason why Blood Quills are illegal. They are Dark objects that can cause quite a lot of damage, if used. In Mr. Potter's case there are already signs of lingering dark magic, as he was forced to use it so much.'

'Lingering dark magic?' Harry whispered in a faint voice slightly leaning on to Padfoot's side.

'Yes Mr. Potter. Writing repeatedly something in blood with this quill has almost the same effect as being put under the Imperius curse. For instance if you write 'I must not tell lies' you are indirectly forced to tell the truth. However in your case it seems that your magic is powerful enough to counter that effect as you were able to lie for example about your abuse. Although, I am surprised that you had enough magic to counter that effect for this long,' the Potions Master pointed out while the three students looked flabbergasted.

'So, if Umbi… I mean Umbridge had told Harry to write something like 'I must jump out of the window' he would have done it?' Ron asked horrified.

Snape rolled his eyes and sneered, 'If written often enough, yes Weasley.'

Ron paled and looked at Harry wide eyed, who just stood there like rooted.

'Well, glad to know that the Imperius curse has not the desired effect on me,' Harry muttered shuddering when he imagined what Umbridge could have forced him to do.

'Professor Snape, you said you were surprised that Harry had enough magic to counter the effects of the Blood Quill for that long… I mean, why _are_ you surprised? He has quite a lot of magic at his disposal considering how powerful Harry's spells are…' Hermione queried furrowing her forehead.

The Potions Master sighed and replied, 'That brings us to the next problem the diagnostic scan has revealed.'

'Next problem?' everyone except the Medi-witch queried in unison.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and explained, 'What has shocked me beside the usage of a Blood Quill is that Mr. Potter has a block on his magic…'

'I have _what_?!' Harry exclaimed gob-smacked while Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bones, Lupin, Black and the two Gryffindors stared at the Matron in disbelief.

'A block, Potter,' the Head of Slytherin repeated looking slightly annoyed.

'But… But how is this even possible? No one can … _block_ magic of another person!' Hermione stammered stunned.

'This is correct Miss Granger. No one can force a block on another person,' Madam Pomfrey affirmed glancing at her clipboard again.

Seeing the confusion on several people in the Hospital Wing Snape continued, 'It's not possible for _another_ person to do this however there are rare cases where the person her- or himself did so unconsciously.'

While Amelia, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron blinked in surprise and turned to look at a gaping Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's face seemed to darken considerably.

'But… but why would I want to block my own magic?!' the dark-haired Gryffindor spluttered.

There was an eerie silence for a few minutes where the occupants looked between Poppy, Severus and Harry until the Potions Master spoke, 'Listen Potter, I said there were cases where a person blocked their magic _unconsciously_. As you seem to be particularly daft today I shall formulate it differently. You did not put a block on your magic on purpose. Moreover such an obstruction does not just appear over night. It gradually materializes and disrupts your magical flow in your body.'

The Boy Who Lived ogled incredulously, too occupied by taking in the information, to notice that Snape had called him daft.

'But why would Harry block his magic even if it was not on purpose?' Ron asked still gawking between his best friend and the Head of Slytherin.

Snape sighed thinking _Merlin why do I have to explain everything? Typical gryffindorish dunderheads. _

'Potter, you were punished for using accidental magic, weren't you?' the Potions Master enquired causing the dark-haired boy to shuffle awkwardly with his feet while looking everywhere but Snape.

'I'll take your reaction as a yes,' Severus pointed out while Sirius snarled, 'Punishing a child for accidental magic! _Damn_ those muggles!'

'Well, my relatives are not really fond of my freakish behaviour… They never wanted to take me in. So they just thought they could…' Harry rambled and broke off in the middle of his sentence.

'Thought what?' the adults prodded narrowing their eyes.

'Err… squash the freakishness out of me… Make me normal…' the Boy Who Lived mumbled softly.

'_Squash_ the _freakishness_ out?!' Hermione, Poppy, Minerva and Amelia screeched horrified while the others looked stricken.

The lights in the Hospital Wing flickered and the furniture shook once again as the Headmaster's magic responded to his fury.

The people literally quaked in Dumbledore's presence, as he was glowing with power, his magic visible and fueled by his anger. No wonder the Dark Lord feared this wizard.

'A…Albus?' the Deputy Headmistress whispered, never having seen him this angry before.

The Headmaster took a calming breath and reigned his magic in anger still written on his face which slowly turned into remorse. He slumped into his seat and shuddered when he thought of how Harry could have ended up like his little sister… His sweet little sister Ariana…

Guilt overwhelmed him and he let his silent tears stream down his face. He merely sat in his seat oblivious to the worried and shocked looks from the others and wondered if the boy would ever forgive him for what he had unknowingly done in his arrogance and overconfidence in his own decisions.

If he had really looked he would have seen that Harry had been abused. The signs were there, for those to see if anyone had bothered to look… He felt like some hypocrite telling Severus that people saw what they wanted to see…

The occupants in the room grew more and more worried as they had never seen the Headmaster in such a state. He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't respond to neither Minerva nor Poppy.

Harry slowly went to where Dumbledore sat, wondering why he had reacted this way. He crouched beside him and hesitantly put a hand on the older wizard's shoulder, whispering softly, 'Professor?'

The Headmaster startled briefly and blinked slightly in confusion. Blue sorrowful eyes met deep green concerned ones.

Dumbledore reached out and patted him gently on the head 'Harry, my boy… I don't know how to express how truly sorry I am… Would you ever forgive me? Forgive such a fool as myself?'

A silent tear rolled down the Headmaster's face and Harry felt an ache when he saw him, a person he somehow saw as a grandfather, like this.

'I… Professor… There is nothing to forgive as I have never blamed you in the first place…' Harry replied gingerly handing the old wizard a handkerchief the Deputy Headmistress, who was dabbing her eyes as well, had conjured.

To Harry's surprise the Headmaster embraced him, causing him to stiffen before he relaxed, feeling awkward at the sudden display of affection.

Snape coughed slightly causing the occupants to look at him again.

The Head of Slytherin cleared his throat and muttered, 'Well, I think we should return to the topic…'

The occupants nodded and Severus continued to explain, 'In rare cases a person blocks their magic for example after a severe trauma or in your case Mr. Potter, if you are always reminded of not being allowed to use magic as it would lead to punishments. It's actually a viscous circle as you unintentionally try to suppress your power, which accumulates and at a particularly strong emotional state like anger, fear or sorrow, bursts free. The outburst would lead to a more powerful display of accidental magic, which therefore would lead to a more severe punishment, which would cause you to unconsciously try and suppress your magic further and so on. In the end you placed a permanent block on your magic. However the outcome of the abuse from your relatives could have been quite different. And we can be glad it _just_ led to a block of your magic as it could have turned out much worse…'

Silence ensued until Harry spoke up, 'What do you mean it could have turned out much worse, sir?'

Dumbledore's face darkened once again and he replied before the Potions Master could respond, 'What Professor Snape is saying is that your relatives could have forced you to the point where your magical abilities could have become unstable and uncontrollable. So much that it could have harmed you or others. Trying to…'

The Headmaster took a deep breath and continued, '…_squash_ the magic out of a witch or wizard can destroy the said person. The person would never be right again. You cannot get rid of your own magic even if you had wanted to, Harry. It would turn inward and drive you mad. Explode out of you if you lost control…'

'I could have seriously hurt others?!' Harry shouted horrified almost falling unceremoniously on his backside had he not been holding on to the Headmaster's armchair.

'Or yourself, my boy…' Dumbledore replied glumly patting Harry's arm, who now sat next to him, as the Headmaster had conjured an armchair to his left.

Sirius, who sat beside Remus, across from Harry asked slowly, 'So… is it possible to lift the block?'

At that the occupants turned to look at the Medi-witch again who answered, 'Yes, it is possible. However I won't be able to do it alone. Besides I would have to know how much of Mr. Potter's magic is blocked. Mr. Potter, if you would please come here and lie down on this bed again…'

Harry did as told and Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at him muttering some Latin words again and a strong white light pulsed from his body.

Poppy gaped and once again raised her wand to repeat the incantation only to receive another strong pulse of Harry's magic.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the Potions Master who stood near her and stammered in disbelief, 'Severus… I… Would you please…'

The Head of Slytherin raised his eyebrow, not having seen the Medi-witch at a complete loss for words before but nevertheless approached the bed.

Snape pulled his wand and waved it over the now slightly fidgeting Boy Who Lived.

White blinding light filled the room and the raw magic was almost palpable until the light slowly swirled around the body and dissipated.

Now even the Potions Master was gaping at the boy unceremoniously and Harry asked eyeing the wand from his teacher that was still pointed at him, 'Err… May I ask what's wrong? I mean was that normal?'

Severus shut his mouth instantly and commented drily, 'Obviously not Potter. Do you always have to be an exception to everything?'

'I… W… what?' Harry spluttered confused while Snape lowered his wand.

The Head of Slytherin sighed, massaging his temples, an action that became quite frequent near the Potter brat, and drawled, 'It seems that more than half of your magic is blocked. It shouldn't be possible as the amount of magic you have blocked would be so much that it would turn a normal witch or wizard into a squib.'

The occupants in the room gasped and Snape continued, 'Besides I really do not know how you are even able to perform magic at all, as your block clearly disrupts your magical flow thus making it quite unstable…'

'Bloody hell! _More_ than half of your magic?! Mate, your hexes kick ass being that strong but knowing that those were only about half of what they could be… Harry, I really wouldn't want to be at the end of your wand!' Ron burst out shuddering.

The occupants were too stunned to even reprimand the red-head for his language.

As soon as Harry got his bearings back he asked, 'But how is this possible? I mean sure I have problems casting spells, for example that require a steady flow of magic but… How can more than half of my magic be blocked? This is insane!'

'Well as I already said, Potter, you seem to be an exception to everything…' Snape sneered, he himself trying to find an answer to that.

Dumbledore suddenly spoke up stroking his beard contemplatively, 'My theory is that Harry blocked almost all of his magic when he was younger. However when a great need arose for example to defend himself from potential danger, instead of unblocking his magic, Harry merely produced more. In the end he produced enough to have as much magic as an average witch or wizard would have…'

Stunned silence ensued and Hermione queried after a while, 'So, what Harry unconsciously blocked is actually the magic he _originally_ had?'

The Headmaster merely nodded and Harry asked a little light-headed, 'Well… Is it still possible to lift the block?'

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and replied, still amazed at the revelations, 'Yes, Mr. Potter. But as I already said I won't be able to do it by myself. Especially not with the amount you have obstructed. The Headmaster and Professor Snape would have to help me.'

'The Headmaster and Professor Snape?' the dark-haired Gryffindor asked in surprise.

'I myself would concentrate to slowly dissolve the block, while Albus would provide the required force to do so. Severus would be the one to control the amount and flow from the Headmaster's magic to adjust it to my need…' explained Madam Pomfrey but when she noticed that Sirius opened his mouth to say something she added quickly, 'And I need the help specifically from Severus, as he has the knowledge of how much magic would be wise to let flow in someone's body, and Albus, as he has enough of the required power to dissolve such a strong block.'

Padfoot instantly shut his mouth looking slightly irked while the Potions Master smirked.

'Oh… So when…?' Harry asked feeling slightly nervous.

'I suggest after we have talked more about the diagnostic scan,' Poppy said in a clipped voice and Harry grimaced.

'So… What do you want to know?' the Boy Who Lived asked weakly while the Medi-witch looked over the clipboard again scowling while Madam Bone was waiting patiently to take notes with her self-inking quill.

'Well… We could start with why you've had so many concussions… Particularly since the age of five…' the school Matron decided, looking at him like the others.

'Err… Well… When I was five my Aunt began to teach me do the dishes and cook… I wasn't tall enough when I wanted to put back a few glasses into the cabinet. But somehow they just flew to the places where they should and Aunt Petunia wasn't happy at all… She… uh… swung a frying pan after me…'

'She WHAT?!' the others cried outraged wondering if they had heard right.

'Err, don't worry, I got the hang out of dodging her frying pans…' Harry tried to placate but it seemed to only make them angrier.

Poppy was fuming and asked outraged, 'Did you get all of your concussions from… from _frying pans_?'

'No, of course not… ' the dark-haired boy denied exasperated.

'Care to elaborate Potter?' Snape drawled, hating Tuney now even more, although he hadn't known that it was possible.

Harry sighed and grumbled, 'It's not like I knew I had a concussion every time I had one…'

The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose and queried, 'Well, do you remember any other incidents where you had a bad headache and threw up?'

'Well… I remember two particular incidents where I felt sick enough to vomit for hours...' Harry replied grimly.

'And those incidents were?' Sirius prodded gripping his armchair tightly.

The Boy Who Lived frowned and began, 'When I was six I had the joy of meeting Ripper Senior…'

'Ripper Senior? What's that kind of a stupid name?' Ron asked incredulously.

'It's the name of Aunt Marge's bulldog…' Harry replied scowling.

_If I hadn't known that Tuney wasn't related to Marge I would have said that this particular creativity with names runs in the family_ Snape sneered inwardly.

'What has a dog to do with concussions?' the red-head exclaimed confused.

'Well he was the trigger for what happened…' the dark-haired boy mumbled darkly.

After inhaling deeply he continued, 'When I was six, Aunt Marge came with her lovely sweet bulldog. Everything was fine until she had the brilliant idea to let me go for a walk with that blasted dog. I did tell them that it wouldn't be wise to leave him alone with me but they didn't listen. As soon as I was out of the house that dog started chasing me, trying to bite me. When it got too close to my liking I kicked it and started to climb up a tree. Unfortunately Marge saw that, when she came to look what all that noise was about. She went ballistic and yanked me from the tree and I hit my head quite hard on the ground. Unfortunately I was too dazed to react when Ripper jumped at me and bit me…'

The others were seething and McGonagall asked fury etched on her face, 'And what did your relatives do?'

Harry snorted, 'You mean what they didn't do. Marge was laughing telling me I deserved that as in her opinion Ripper Senior wouldn't have bitten me, if not for his defense, instead of ordering him to stop.'

'That _bitch_! Let me show her what she deserves! Oh and I'd love to meet Ripper Senior. I'll teach it a few lessons…' Sirius roared.

'Well, no need for that… I took care of Ripper Senior in my way…' Harry sniggered causing the others to raise their eyebrows.

'You see, as no one intended to help me. I guess I sort of lost it and turned that blasted dog into a pink, fluffy plush dog.'

'God, Harry you're brilliant! Serves that dog right!' Ron laughed while the others smirked.

'Thanks Ron. Oh I'll never forget that utter look of horror on Marge's face. She actually fainted and my relatives were completely overcome with hysteria. If it had been a different situation and if it was not for the fact that everything started to spin around me, I´d have laughed.'

The occupants in the room scowled and Hermione asked,' So what happened next?'

Harry's face darkened and he continued, 'Well my Uncle was furious… He grabbed me and shook me screaming at me to reverse whatever freakish thing I had done… I told him I didn't know what happened but he didn't listen and shook me harder. Merlin I even threw up on him which made him angrier. Well, at least he let go of me… When he was approaching me again I scrambled where that pink plush dog lay. I concentrated on how Ripper Senior really looked like and somehow I managed to turn it back into its former self… My Uncle was relieved to see that that dog was back to normal again, however he was still furious at me. In the end he grabbed me and threw me back into my… cupboard. By the way Ripper Senior never came near me again after that…'

'Wait, he didn't get you medical attention?!' Poppy, Minerva, Amelia and Hermione screeched.

'Well Aunt Petunia did disinfect my bite wound and let me rest instead of forcing me to do any chores the next day…' Harry muttered unconsciously rubbing his right elbow where the bulldog had bitten him.

The occupants glowered and Madam Bones added 'refusal of medical treatment' to her list concerning the Dursleys.

Snape was now leaning on to a wall a little off where Potter sat on the Hospital bed. He remembered that he had seen a similar incident during the Occlumency lessons where the boy, probably about nine years old, had been climbing up a tree to get away from a bulldog. How he wondered why his relatives were laughing below on the lawn while that dog leapt up and down futilely trying to bite Potter…

'So what was the second incident where you… you know puked like that?' Ron asked awkwardly while Hermione muttered something like 'emotional range of a teaspoon' under her breath.

'Well, that incident involved Dudley. I was eight I think…Whatever… I was finally done with the laundry and was walking with them up the stairs to put the clothes back into the cabinets. Well, Dudley asked me why I hadn't washed his favourite T-shirt and I replied that he should have put it into the laundry basket. He started to have a tantrum, screaming at me that he wanted to wear it to his friend's birthday party.'

Harry paused for a moment remembering how he'd loved to just dump the washing on his cousin shouting at him to do his own laundry. 'I told him to move aside as he was blocking my way-'

Ron snorted incredulously, 'There was even room for moving aside?'

The Boy Who Lived snickered but continued, 'Whatever… Well, of course he didn't listen. Instead he shoved me and I wasn't fast enough to grip the railing because of the washing, so I fell down the stairs.'

'He. Pushed. You. Down. The. Stairs?!' Sirius bit out growling.

Harry shrugged and went on with his story, 'The stairs didn't really hurt that much. Now that I think about it I guess I unconsciously cast a cushioning charm… Unfortunately the cleaned laundry went flying everywhere and when I heard my Uncle and Aunt coming I sort of panicked. The clothes suddenly started to stack themselves to a pile and Dudley screeched like some banshee at that display… My relatives barged into the hallway to see what made their son scream like bloody murder. Urgh, believe it or not my Aunt screeched so loud when she saw all those floating washings I was sure whole Britain heard it… Uncle Vernon grabbed me again slamming me several times into the wall shouting at me to stop with my freakishness. I hit my head really hard and the laundry dropped to the floor. He went on about me having to do the washing again and not dare to do anything freakish. In the end when he was almost hoarse shouting at me he threw me back into my cupboard. I think that gave me the rest 'cause I don't really remember what happened next, only that I woke up to vomit my guts out…'

The dark-haired boy grimaced when he thought of that incident while the others gaped at him, anger clearly written on their faces.

'Harry, do you know what could have happened, if you hadn't woken up and still throw up?!' Hermione exclaimed horrified.

'Well I did wake up so no need to think about what could have happened, Hermione,' the dark-haired Gryffindor replied nonchalantly while the Marauders looked like they wanted to strangle someone. To be precise, one horse and two whales called the Dursleys.

_Although I guess there would have been headlines on the Daily Prophet like 'Harry Potter, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - choked on his own vomit to death! Or, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived To Die On His Own Vomit! Greeaat, _Harry thought sarcastically.

Madam Pomfrey muttered, 'Those muggles can be glad I don't have homicidal tendencies…'

Snape glanced at the clipboard and commented, 'So I guess we have a vague idea of how you got those concussions, bruising, abrasions and bite wounds… So care to tell us more about the burns, cuts, scald injuries, sunburns, dislocations and … broken bones?'

The people whipped their head to look at the Boy Who Lived as the words 'broken bones' seemed to echo through the Hospital Wing.

'Err… Was that in my second year when I broke my arm during the Quidditch match?' Harry asked fidgeting on the bed.

'No it was when you were nine years old, Potter. Don't try to wiggle your way out and tell us what happened,' the Head of Slytherin snapped.

'Right… When I was nine…' grumbled the dark-haired Gryffindor grimacing as he knew what incident had caused him to have actually broken bones…

'I… I forgot to do the homework for Dudley and his gang,' Harry started.

'Wait, why were you doing homework for them in the first place?!' the bushy-haired muggleborn witch asked scandalized.

'I had two reasons for doing their homework Hermione. First, it made my life easier as they wouldn't gang up on me so often… Secondly, I had to somehow get Dudley to have some passable grades as I honestly couldn't pretend to be more stupid without having to repeat a class.'

'Pretend to be more stupid?' the two Marauders enquired raising their eyebrows.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face tiredly before he explained, 'Well, my Uncle didn't like it if I did better than Dudley…' _Not that it would have been hard to do better than him_, he mentally added.

'And what did he do if you did better than him?' Snape asked narrowing his eyes.

'He'd locked me into my cupboard,' Harry responded, avoiding the piercing look from his potions teacher.

'Potter, you're hiding something. I know you well enough for that,' Snape pointed out causing Harry to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'Merlin, do you have to notice everything, sir?' the Boy Who Lived exclaimed annoyed.

The Head of Slytherin smirked and drawled, 'Well it does make my life easier. So elaborate, Mr. Potter.'

Harry sighed and told, 'It was the last day in my first year of Primary school. We got our reports and I… I was looking forward to showing my relatives how… how well I had done… I was one of the top three students and… err… Dudley was dead last...'

The dark-haired Gryffindor paused unconsciously rubbing his right shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

'Dudley and I showed our reports and … well… my relatives thought that this was some joke and something got mixed up. My Uncle even called the school, saying that their dear son couldn't have been so bad in class. The teacher did explain several times that there had been no mistakes and that they would recommend Dudley to have some tutoring. They even told him that it would be quite good, if I would study with my cousin… Well… my Uncle hung up the phone and shouted at me that I had done something freakish to cause Dudley to be dead last. He actually ripped my report to shreds…'

'He did WHAT?' Hermione screeched looking scandalized.

'He ripped my report into tiny little pieces,' Harry repeated patiently and the muggleborn witch almost looked as if she'd faint.

After a short pause where Madam Pomfrey had conjured tea for everyone he continued, 'My Uncle grabbed my right arm pretty hard and dragged me into the hallway shouting at me to not dare holding Dudley up from schoolwork. I was actually stupid enough to tell him that I wasn't the reason for my cousin's abysmal academic performance. I told him that Dudley was too busy bullying others... Well, he … smacked me for my cheek and… he yanked me up only holding my right wrist before he chucked me into my cupboard again…'

'He dislocated your shoulder and then threw you into … your cupboard?!' Hermione exclaimed horrified chocking on her tea.

'Well my shoulder did hurt the next day but it wasn't dislocated… anymore…' Harry pointed out while the others scowled.

'So you did your cousin's homework since that year?' Ron asked clenching his hand into a fist, imagining how good it would feel to punch certain whales.

'Yeah… Dudley also made me do the homework for his gang … To be precise Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon.'

'This is ridiculous! Didn't the teachers notice anything? Besides, if your cousin would have failed his test not even really good homework would have kept Dudley from bad marks!' Hermione shouted outraged while the teachers nodded in agreement.

'Well… not if the tests were good as well…' Harry grumbled and the others looked at him in confusion.

'But… How would your cousin write good tests, if he didn't even do his homework?' Ron spluttered.

Harry sighed and replied, 'He didn't… I wrote both my and his test…'

'You _what_?!' the occupants shouted and Harry had to keep himself from flinching.

'It's not that hard. I sat next to my cousin during the tests. Once I was finished with his test I shoved it to him and started on mine. I did pay attention to make mistakes so there'd be no way I'd get better marks than Dudley,' the dark-haired Gryffindor explained while the others sat stunned in their seats.

'Mate, you did two tests?! How did you have the time for that?! I'd be busy enough with only one, namely mine!' Ron cried aghast.

Harry gave his best friend a wicked grin and replied, 'Doing the homework five times over… Well, let's just say it's not hard to answer the questions after that.'

'B… But that's not fair, Harry!' Hermione spluttered outraged.

'Who said my life was fair?' the Boy Who Lived asked coldly causing his best friends to shut up and look dejected.

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the Potions Master prodded after a while, 'So what happened when you were nine and forgot to do their homework?'

'To sum it up, Dudley and his gang made sure I won't ever forget to do their homework again…' Harry answered gloomily.

'They beat you up so hard to fracture your left arm, nose and three ribs? And because of homework?!' Madam Pomfrey screeched affronted.

'Err… I don't think it would make you feel any better if I said that that homework had been quite important…' Harry pointed out and Hermione shouted, 'Harry James Potter! Not any homework in the world would be important enough to get beaten up like that!'

Harry blinked in surprise and almost would have said, 'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione.' Or 'Merlin, did I just hear right or am I delirious?' but knew better and remained silent.

Ron seemed to have thought something similar as he was glancing at his best friend with a 'You thought that too, mate?'-look. Harry was glad that Ron hadn't said anything as well as he had no intention of seeing him getting hexed into next week by an irate muggleborn witch.

Trying to distract the Gryffindor girl and stop her from glaring at him he spoke, 'Well I guess it's err… time for talking about my burns, cuts, scalding injuries and err sunburns, right?'

The occupants nodded and Harry explained, 'Well, as I already told you before, my Aunt taught me how to cook…'

'But you were only five! You wouldn't even be tall enough to look above the stove!' Hermione exclaimed incensed.

'There is a solution for such a problem, you know. It's called _stool_,' Harry pointed out which infuriated the others.

'She showed me how to make fried eggs, bacons, sausages, tea, coffee… basically she showed me how to make breakfast at first. I hated frying sausages and bacons as the fat splattered everywhere… I did burn myself at first quite frequently but you got used to it anyway… Making tea and coffee was a whole different matter… I did have to learn the hard way to not fill the water boiler full like my Aunt…'

The occupants looked alarmed at him imagining a five-year-old dealing with a water kettle.

'You haven't had an accident involving a water boiler, have you?' Minerva asked horrified.

'Well… I tried to make tea for breakfast… My Aunt prefers Black tea by the way… And… I never thought the water kettle would be so heavy,' Harry rambled while the occupants really didn't like what was coming next.

'Err… You can guess what happened. I failed to lift the water boiler up and instead I knocked it over… I have to admit I was never that glad to be standing on a stool as I would have been standing in hot water… Feeling hot water on my hands and also on my chest…' Harry trailed off grimacing thinking of that pain.

'Please tell me they tended to your injuries, Prongslet!' Sirius demanded gripping his armchair.

'Well Aunt Petunia did give me a cooling spray… It's actually quite good. Besides she didn't keep me behind to let me clean up the mess I made…' the Boy Who Lived replied.

_Never knew Tuney could actually do something normal for once _Snape jeered mentally.

'So only cuts and sunburns left to elaborate, right?' Harry queried feeling drained.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and the dark-haired Gryffindor explained, 'Well I cut myself quite often when I was cutting vegetables. I really hated onions… They aren't only burning in the eyes but are awfully slippery…'

'Making a child cook… Letting it even hold a knife… Atrocious…' the females muttered darkly.

'Well… That leaves the sunburns... I got them while I was either weeding the garden, mowing the grass, trimming the trees or painting the fences in summer…'

'That is not a job for a child to do!' the occupants shouted outraged.

Harry shrugged and asked rubbing his eyes tiredly, 'That's it, isn't it?'

'Poppy, give me your clipboard. I haven't really read what happened from the age of eleven besides noticing the awfully often usage of the Blood Quill…' the Potions Master said reaching for the clipboard.

Harry wanted to just jump up and snatch that clipboard from the Head of Slytherin, too annoyed to answer anything anymore but refrained as he wasn't suicidal enough to do something like that to _Snape_.

'Potter, when you were twelve you had quite a deep gash on your arm… How come?' the Potions Master queried looking up at the boy.

'Oh… That…' Harry stammered glancing nervously at the others, particularly the Marauders.

'Well, you'll find out anyway in the second book… It happened in the Chamber of Secrets when the… Basilisk attacked me…'

The occupants beside Dumbledore, who had learned through the mental connection to his phoenix familiar what had happened, paled and his two best friends whispered shocked, 'You… You never told us that the Basilisk actually bit you!'

'First of, it didn't bite me as I gazed its fang when I slammed the sword of Gryffindor into its scull. Secondly, I didn't want to make a fuss about something that-'

'Shut up Harry! Didn't want to make a fuss? You should have told us!' the two Gryffindors shouted in unison.

'Merlin… Do I really want to know what happened?' Sirius muttered too shocked to do anything besides staring wide-eyed at his godson.

'I was fine since Fawkes healed me and-' Harry started only to be interrupted by an irate red-head who grew louder and louder as he spoke, 'What if you hadn't been lucky and the Headmaster's phoenix hadn't appeared?! You. Would. Have. Died! Damn it!'

'But. I. Did. Not! No, Ron, don't interrupt me and let me finish!' Harry bit out when the red-head once again opened his mouth.

'Stop asking 'what if…'questions. Honestly they are only a waste of time. Especially for someone like me! My life is depressing enough and starting to wonder things like 'What if my parents were still alive?', 'What if my godfather hadn't been shipped off to Azkaban?', 'What if the Dursleys' hadn't hated my guts?', 'What if I my wand hadn't acted the way it did with Voldemort's during the third task last year?', 'What if I hadn't told Cedric to grab that bloody cup with me?', 'What if I hadn't been able to conjure a Patronus in the summer holidays? AND RON I WAS PRETTY CLOSE TO GIVE UP AND GET KISSED BY THAT DAMN THING AS I WAS ALMOST TOO DEPRESSED TO THINK OF ANYTHING HAPPY! OR HOW ABOUT 'WHAT IF FUDGE HAD WON AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MY WAND SNAPPED IN HALF?' THERE IS NO END TO THOSE QUESTIONS!' Harry roared at the end of his tirade panting hard.

The occupants blanched and Ron retorted accusingly, 'You… You never told us that you came this close to being kissed!'

Harry jumped up from his bed and wanted to throttle his friend but refrained standing there his green eyes flashing angrily.

'So you are so keen on wanting to know what happened? Well, fine. I didn't tell you any details as I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily but if you persist to know how close I got to get my soul sucked out of me. Well here's the not edited version! You already know that I was arguing with my cousin in an alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk until I felt that the surroundings turned awfully cold for a summer night. A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards me, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came. I was stumbling backward, raised my wand and cast the Patronus Charm. Only a silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of my wand merely slowing the Dementor as the spell hadn't worked properly. I was tripping over my own feet and tried to retreat further as the Dementor bore down upon me, panic fogging my brain. A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for me. A rushing noise filled my ears and I tried to cast the spell again only to get another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last. I thought I couldn't do it anymore. There was laughter inside my own head, shrill high-pitched laughter… And I could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling my own lungs, drowning me. There was no happiness in me while the Dementor's icy fingers were already closing on my throat and the high-pitched laughter was growing louder-'

'Stop, please stop, Harry!' Hermione whispered despair lacing her voice while the others were shaking at that image.

The Boy Who Lived shut his mouth looking around the Hospital Wing. The others had paled especially Sirius and Harry slumped back on to the bed his anger having evaporated leaving him drained.

'Sorry…' Harry mumbled breaking the eerie silence in the room.

'N…No mate… I'm sorry. It would really have been better not knowing those details…' Ron admitted his voice cracking.

Silence filled the room again and the dark-haired boy asked after a while, 'Professor is there anything more you want to know?'

Snape cleared his throat and replied, 'Only one more thing, Potter. Who tried to strangle you in the summer holidays?'

Harry looked at the Head of Slytherin in confusion while the others whipped their heads to look at the dark-haired Gryffindor with wide eyes.

'Wait, someone tried to strangle my godson?!' Sirius exclaimed shocked.

'Obviously as there was a hand-shaped bruise on the boy's neck!' the Potions Master snapped.

Turning to the Boy Who Lived Snape prodded, 'Well? Care to answer today?'

Harry blinked a few times trying to remember where there had been an incident where someone would have strangled him during the summer holidays.

Realization finally hit him and he started, 'Oh… That… Uhm… that happened when I was secretly listening to the news from the living-room window until I heard a loud crack-'

'A loud crack?' Ron asked confused while the others furrowed their foreheads.

'Yeah like someone apparating… Or disapparating… Well, I was startled and drew my wand, not knowing what was going on and err… Unfortunately my Uncle looked out of the window… Seeing me with my wand in my hand… He really didn't like it and uhm … grabbed me around my neck…'

'Your own Uncle tried to strangle you for merely having your wand in your hand in a situation you thought something wasn't right?' Sirius asked incredulously.

'Err… Yeah… But he let me go when I… Well I don't know what really happened as I was sort of chocking... I just felt pain in my head and he released me as if he'd received some electric shock or something although I swear I didn't cast anything…'

Padfoot growled under his breath muttering darkly, 'Oh let me get my hands around _your_ neck, _Dursley_. Although I don't think it's possible, considering what a whale you are…'

The Potions Master was massaging his temples once again. He had learned more about Dumbledore's Golden Boy in this hour than in almost five years.

'Well, are you satisfied enough with Mr. Potter's answers so that we can start removing the block on his magic?' Madam Pomfrey queried, looking around the room when everyone had calmed down.

'Wait a second Poppy. While you remove the block, I'll head to the Great Hall to bring Dolores and Cornelius here to question them. However I want to ask Mr. Potter one more thing before I do so. Were you the only one to use a Blood Quill or has she used that on other students as well?' the Head of the DMLE asked curiously.

The staff snapped their heads to look at the black-haired boy silently praying that they hadn't missed those torture detentions on other students.

'No, I may have been the only one to have written with that so often however there were other students who had detentions with her as well,' Harry replied running contemplatively through his hair.

'She made others use that disgusting quill as well? Who else?!' the adults exclaimed horrified.

'Those who had to attend detentions were mostly Gryffindors but there were two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had the joy to sit with her in that disgustingly pink office… Err the students were Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Nigel Wolpert, Michael Lynch, Colin Creevey, Ernie err I mean Ernest Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and… Anthony Goldstein.'

'That would make eleven students with Mr. Potter…' Amelia commented shocked like the others.

'Why did no one come and tell any of our staff…?' McGonagall asked in a faint voice.

The Headmaster seemed too furious to say anything else and Ron spoke up, 'It's because of how you… err… how you reacted to Harry having all those detentions with _Umbridge_, Professor McGonagall. You see, you told him to keep his head down, and you were angry with him for having detentions that hurt him. When the students saw or heard about that they just assumed you were okay with it. They thought that when you would even reprimand Harry for that they were certain that no one would bother with their own detentions.'

'Merlin what have I done…' Minerva whispered slumping into her seat.

'Mr. Potter, are you sure that only those ten students aside yourself had to serve detentions with Dolores?' the Head of the DMLE queried.

'Yes, I'm positive of that,' the Boy Who Lived affirmed wondering what would happen to the toad now.

'Potter, how come you are so sure of that?' the Potions Master enquired curiously.

'Well, it's simple. Knowing that there were others who had to write with that blasted quill I offered them Murtlap Essence. It's really helpful and I told the others to come to me, if they needed something against those cuts. I also pointed out that I didn't care what house they belonged to so that those who didn't belong to Gryffindor wouldn't hesitate to approach me,' Harry explained.

'You thought of using Murtlap Essence?' the Head of Slytherin asked slightly baffled.

'No, it was once again Hermione's brilliant idea,' the dark-haired Gryffindor denied grinning at the muggleborn witch.

'But you were the one to think of offering them the essence as well…' Hermione pointed out slightly blushing when everyone looked at her.

'Well why shouldn't I? Umbridge didn't get wind of it so I didn't have to worry reading a decree that would state something ridiculous like 'By the order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, all students found in possession of Murtlap Essence from Harry James Potter will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number one-thousand. Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor,' Harry replied, imitating Umbitch's simpering voice at the part when he spoke about the decree causing Ron to gag.

'Mate, don't imitated her! That's utterly disgusting!' Ron begged turning slightly green.

'Sorry, Ron. Couldn't keep myself. Just wanted to point out how ridiculous her decrees are…' the dark-haired Gryffindor muttered apologetically.

'That those decrees are merely ridiculous is the understatement of the year,' Snape sneered and the other staff members nodded in agreement.

'Well at least she didn't have the brilliant idea for decrees like 'Students who are around Harry James Potter will be expelled' or something like 'Harry James Potter is hereby expelled by merely breathing',' the red-head snickered.

'Nah Ron, I bet she already thought of that but hasn't found a way to formulate it eloquent enough to announce those decrees,' the black-haired boy commented while the others snorted.

'How many decrees are there anyway right now? One-hundred and fifty? That there's still enough room for those to hang up on the wall amazes me… At least Filch is too occupied with hanging up all those announcements to snarl at students anymore,' Ron muttered.

'There are exactly one-hundred and thirty-three educational decrees right now. It's the one that gives Umbridge the power to confiscate any unauthorised books from students,' Harry answered causing the red-head to ogle at him incredulously.

'Merlin, how do you know that, Harry?! Don't tell you know each decree!' Ron exclaimed horrified.

The dark-haired Gryffindor merely shrugged and replied, 'There is a quote which says 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. I mean she's not really my enemy but my instincts tell me to keep a close eye on her. I learned to trust my instincts and I definitely won't let her get me by surprise.'

The occupants blinked at him in surprise and Ron queried, 'Err… Harry have you had a chat with Moody recently? I mean you'd only have to add 'constant vigilance' and you'd actually sound like him.'

The Boy Who Lived snorted and commented, 'Ron, honestly, I'm not that paranoid yet.'

'Well, glad to hear that mate. Tell me if that changes, 'cause I'll remember to duck or something like that if I have to wake you up as I'm really not keen on getting hexed… Especially by you.' Ron remarked.

'Err… Right. Not that you wake me up that often as you're the one who tends to sleep in…  
Well, back to the now not so almighty ex-High Inquisitor. I just wanted to add that I don't think that it would hurt if the Heads of the Houses made sure only those ten were involved with that _lovely_ Blood Quill,' Harry pointed out.

'I would have done so anyway Potter,' Snape sneered and the Boy Who Lived replied nonchalantly, 'I know, I merely wanted to emphasise that.'

'Amelia I'll follow you to the Great Hall as I need to speak with Pomona and Filius,' McGonagall spoke also intending to find out if there had been more than those ten students who had been forced to write with that quill.

The Head of the DMLE nodded and stood up with the Deputy Headmistress but halted after a few steps to ask, 'By the way, Mr. Potter, do you perhaps know how long or how often the other students had to serve detentions with Dolores?'

Harry furrowed his forehead and answered slowly, 'Well… The twins had to sit through three detentions while the other eight were lucky to have to only experience the quill once… And concerning the duration of those detentions… Err… I'm not sure but none of them had to spend more than two hours with her I think…'

The staff was enraged but nevertheless sighed in relief while Sirius snarled, 'Harry, do you realize how unfairly she has treated you?!'

'Of course I did! I'm not stupid even if some people think I am!' Harry responded heatedly.

'That _bitch…_' Padfoot growled inching to his wand imagining what wonderful curses he could use to unleash his pent up anger.

Amelia was fuming like several others. She turned to look at Dumbledore, a wicked smirk plastered on her face and said in a clipped voice, 'Albus, I recommend we serve Dolores some nice tea to… _loosen_ her tongue, wouldn't you agree?'

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily and he glanced briefly at a very amused Potions Master, his eyes having a dangerous glint.

'Oh, of course, Amelia, my dear. I shall prepare a nice set of tea to welcome Cornelius and Dolores. Especially Dolores…' Dumbledore replied popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth.

The two witches smirked in satisfaction and were almost out of the Hospital Wing when the Headmaster suddenly spoke up, 'By the way Minerva, I think it's time for the students in the Great Hall to have lunch…'

'Oh, right Albus. I shall see to it...' the Deputy Headmistress assured and strode out of the Hospital Wing, the Head of the DMLE hot on her heels.

Once the two women had left Dumbledore drew his wand to conjure an elegantly decorated table and two more armchairs. With another fluid flick of his wand two teacups and a big platter filled with snacks appeared.

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the Hospital Wing and the adults looked slightly confused while Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter failing spectacularly when another rumble could be heard.

Ron flushed, holding his stomach, and grumbled, 'That's not funny…'

'You may, Mr. Weasley, help yourself with the snacks, they'll refill by the way… Or would you rather return to the Great Hall for lunch?' Dumbledore queried chuckling at the red-head's embarrassment.

'Ehm… No sir, I'm perfectly fine with snacks,' Ron replied eyeing the scones almost drooling.

'Speaking of food… Mr. Potter, you are underweight and suffer from malnourishment, which is why your growth has been curbed. I'll give you Nutrient and Adauctus potions to solve this problem until the outcome is satisfying. By the way Severus could you brew more of these? I unfortunately don't have much left…' Madam Pomfrey announced putting two vials on the bedside table.

The Head of Slytherin nodded and Harry opened his mouth to ask what an Adauctus potion was but Hermione beat him to that, 'Sir, what is the Adauctus Potion?'

'It is a potion that reverses any growth hold-ups. So if Mr. Potter takes them over a certain period he will grow to the height he should be at had he not been so malnourished in the first place,' Snape explained.

'Wow, Harry, you won't be a midget anymore!' Ron exclaimed cheerfully taking a bite on the warm, mouthwatering scone in his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed while Hermione smacked the red-head for being so tactless.

'Mr. Potter drink the Nutrient potion before your meals and then after you've eaten ingest the Adauctus Potion,' the school Matron explained pointing first at the vial with the brown liquid, which was the Nutrient potion, and then at the one with the blue contents, the Adauctus Potion.

'Any questions?' Madam Pomfrey queried and Harry asked not very keen on drinking Potions on a regular basis, 'Err… How long do I have to take them?'

'It depends on how your condition progresses. I'll have a quick check-up every second day on you until I'm satisfied with your health,' the Medi-witch answered and Harry had to refrain from groaning.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and turned to look at the Potions Master, who was walking towards him his robes billowing ominously behind him.

'I assume you have the thing that will loosen Dolores's tongue with you?' the Headmaster asked quite amused, his hand going through his beard.

To answer his question Snape merely pulled a vial with clear liquid out of his robes, smirking evilly.

Harry recognized the vial with Veritaserum instantly and it disturbed him that Snape had had it with him the whole time.

'Feel free to add a few drops, Severus,' the Headmaster said cheerfully stepping slightly aside to give the Head of Slytherin more space.

Snape uncorked the vial and swiftly added five drops into Umbridge's tea before he cast a warming charm on them. The Head of Slytherin loomed over the cups seemingly trying to keep himself from just pouring the whole contents into the tea. He sighed, sealed the vial and strode back to where Harry sat on the bed, Dumbledore following him.

'Good to know you could restrain yourself, Severus. Five drops? That should let her tell her deepest secrets for days if she doesn't get the antidote to the Veritaserum,' the Headmaster chuckled.

'Who says I had an antidote, Albus?' Snape asked gleefully causing the other to burst out in laughter.

'Now, now. We mustn't be cruel, my boy,' Dumbledore commented his eyes twinkling merrily.

Snape merely snorted but remained silent.

'Well, I believe it's time to dissolve your magical block, Harry,' the Headmaster said smiling at the dark-haired boy.

Sirius suddenly jumped up and hastily jogged to his godson to sit beside him, causing the Potions Master to roll his eyes.

'Are there any repercussions in or while removing the block?' Padfoot asked worriedly glancing between his godson and Poppy.

'Removing the block would only be a benefit for him as it would harm him sooner or later otherwise. And concerning the process of the removal…' Madam Pomfrey trailed of furrowing her forehead in contemplation.

Before the Marauder could prod further Poppy continued, 'Mr. Potter, it's very likely that your body will try to reject the magical intrusions from us. Try to relax and if you feel your own magic trying to lash out, you must try to keep it at bay.'

'Wait, does that mean I could… injure you during this process? Or… Or send you flying or something like that?' Harry asked terrified.

'It could be a possibility which is why it is so important of you to remain calm and try to not let your magic go wild,' Madam Pomfrey emphasized.

The Boy Who Lived gulped and Sirius ran a hand through his godson's hair before he comforted, 'Come one Prongslet, don't worry so much. Everything will be fine.'

Harry looked up at his godfather to meet warm reassuring eyes that gave him courage as the wavering and unsure glance from the teenager morphed into a determined one.

'If you are ready, lay down and we shall begin,' Poppy instructed gently.

The dark-haired Gryffindor took a deep calming breath before he slowly lay down on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey moved next to Sirius so that across from her Dumbledore and Snape were standing with raised wands.

She herself pointed her wand at the boy and chanted, 'Vi nostra volumus quidquid valetudinem nocet removere.'

A yellow stream of light emerged from the tip of her wand that spread through the boy's body until it engulfed him.

When the glowing seemed to stabilize another stream of yellow light poured out of the Headmaster's and as if on cue Snape's wand emitted a stream of white light seemingly attaching Albus' stream to Poppy's.

Harry felt the warm magic coursing through his body until it focused on his chest and head.

At first it was just a mere tingling sensation but that slowly turned into a feeling as if he had pins and needles.

It also seemed as if his body became warmer as time went by and he now felt a dull headache approaching gradually.

Harry closed his eyes trying to relax his body but it became harder and harder as the pain in his head increased. It also felt as if someone was pressing him down in to the bed making it difficult to breathe.

He clenched his jaw and gripped the sheets when he suddenly felt as if something was being ripped inside of him causing hot pain to surge through his body.

Harry now felt his own magic, almost waiting for him to release it, to end the hot searing pain, seemingly begging him to let go. His head was pounding awfully and he started to ask himself why he didn't listen and let his magic do what it wanted. His headache seemed to disable him to think straight, confusing him, urging him to unleash his magic…

_Why not? Why am I hurting myself like that? Everything would stop if I'd just let go, wouldn't it? _the teenager asked himself in his foggy mind.

But suddenly he heard someone whispering soothing words to him, someone caressing his hair fondly. Someone was there beside him holding his left hand gently.

And now he seemed to remember the reason to hold on and keep his magic inside of him. He remembered what Madam Pomfrey had said. How she, Dumbledore and even Snape were actually risking to getting hurt by him to help him. He'd never allow his power to harm them if he could prevent it.

However that seemed to make his magic inside of him even wilder, hurting him as it was violently struggling to burst free. Harry gritted his teeth preventing him to cry out when his magic tried to strike out. He tried to ignore his pounding headache as best as he could. The teen managed to prevent his raw power to unleash itself and he promised to himself that he'd rather inflict injuries on himself than on others he cared about.

As if on cue he gasped when something seemed to whip across his chest causing excruciating pain to emit from that place. He could hear someone shouting horrified, someone calling his name…

Somehow his magic seemed to calm down now and slowly settle inside of him causing the painful heat that had been surging through his body seconds ago to recede as well.

He couldn't understand why he felt so light-headed and what that sort of wet warm feeling was that spread on his chest rather quickly. It just didn't make sense and it confused him that he felt numb all of a sudden. His ears were buzzing and he heard someone frantically shouting his name but that someone seemed to be so far away…

Harry wouldn't have minded this trance like state if it hadn't started to become difficult for him to breathe. _What the hell is happening?_ The teenager asked inwardly trying to make sense of the situation right now.

He somehow heard that familiar voice again… But who? And why was that person shouting? No, what was that person shouting about?

Harry tried to concentrate which wasn't easy at all as his head felt as if someone had stuffed it with cotton. Suddenly someone was pressing something against his mouth urging him to swallow.

He obeyed and swallowed a metallic and slightly salty tasting liquid which he would have just spit out if he had the energy to do so.

He choked several times noticing that the pain on his chest had returned twice as strong now as if it wanted to make up for the short time of numbness before.

Someone was shouting at him again and he tried to decipher who that was… A voice so familiar… The buzzing in his ears seemed to lessen and he could make out words like 'Harry… Hear me?... Come on… Prongslet…'

_Prongslet? What the… No, wait… Padfoot! It's Sirius voice!_ Harry thought but his mouth wasn't able to form any words yet, too busy trying to gulp in the air he hadn't known he had missed so much.

His mind cleared as minutes passed and he felt a slight tingling sensation again on his chest. It was soothing and made his breathing considerably easier not to mention that the pain dulled.

Harry became aware of his surroundings again and aside of having a splitting headache and feeling really dreadful, weak and clammy he felt someone running a hand gently through his hair.

He wanted to lift his right arm and grab that hand but he only managed twitch his fingers.

That seemed to have caught the attention of the person who was stroking his hair tenderly as a voice spoke up, 'Harry? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, pup. Come one…'

Harry moaned, slowly opening his eyes feeling awfully dizzy and blinked a few times until the blurry form beside him morphed into his worried godfather.

The boy furrowed his forehead and croaked, 'Sirius…?'

'Yes, pup, it's me… God, Harry, don't shock me like that…' Sirius muttered gripping his godson's left hand.

The dark-haired Gryffindor blinked in confusion and after coughing a few times he asked, 'What do you mean? What happened? Wait, I didn't hurt anyone did I? I mean I-'

'Shh, calm down Prongslet. The only one that got hurt was you…' Sirius replied gently helping his godson slightly up so he could drink some water.

Drinking something made the Boy Who Lived feel immensely better and he turned his head to take in his surroundings. To his surprise he noticed that everyone was around his bed looking at him in worry.

Moony was sitting beside Padfoot and standing next to the werewolf were his two best friends both slightly pale. Across from his godfather were Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Snape eyeing him closely.

Harry tried to sit up but got gently pushed back by the Medi-witch who reprimanded him in her 'you better listen to what I say'-voice, 'Stay put for a while until I say otherwise.'

The dark-haired boy nodded, regretting it immediately as it caused his headache to pound even harder, and queried, 'What happened?'

'What do you remember Potter?' the Potions Master asked in his deep silky voice watching the pale boy intently.

'Ehm… Aside from my magic trying to force its way out of me not much…' Harry answered slowly lifting his right arm to rub his tired eyes.

'The process of lifting that block seemed to have cause you quite a lot of pain and you held up remarkably well, my boy... As you already said your magic tried to force its way out to stop the process by striking us. However you tried to repress it and instead of lashing out on us it backfired inflicting quite a deep gash wound on your chest… Thankfully it was at the end of the process so Poppy could tend to your injury quickly …' Dumbledore explained running his hand through his beard again.

'So I really didn't hurt anyone else?' Harry enquired looking at the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and the Potions Master.

'Merlin, Harry. You were bleeding like hell and the only thing you worry about once you're conscious is if you had hurt someone. You are too noble for your own good you know that?' Ron exclaimed incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, 'Well excuse me for worrying, Ron…'

Ron merely face palmed shaking his head grumbling words like 'first freaking the hell out of me and then act as if nothing happened…'

Harry ignored his best friend and glanced at his bandaged chest before he asked, 'Well, how long was I … knocked out?'

'About fifteen minutes,' replied the Potions Master and Sirius whipped his head to look at Snape in surprise exclaiming, 'Only fifteen minutes? It felt like hours!'

The Head of Slytherin rolled his eyes and sneered, 'And I thought time passed rather quickly if one was busy. You certainly were busy either frantically shouting or staring at your godson.'

Sirius glared at Snape and opened his mouth to retort when Harry interrupted massaging his temple, 'Padfoot, please don't start shouting. It would just make my headache worse…'

The dog-Animagus instantly shut his mouth and turned to look at his godson apologetically while Madam Pomfrey waved her wand above the teen.

She frowned, summoned a pain relieving potion and helped the dark-haired boy drink it.

Harry sighed in relief as the Potion took its effect and thought _God, the one to invent a pain relieving potion was a genius…_

'How do you feel now, Mr. Potter?' the school Matron queried while Remus conjured two seats beside him for the two young Gryffindors.

'A little bit drowsy but otherwise fine…' Harry muttered stifling a yawn.

'I'll let you sit up in about ten to fifteen minutes and don't think of doing so sooner,' Poppy ordered him sternly before she bustled off into her office presumably looking for something.

'Professor Snape and I shall sit on the armchairs and wait for the return of Madam Bones and her little company… You should just rest in the meantime, my boy,' Dumbledore said gently turning to head towards to where the comfortable armchairs and elegantly decorated table with the tea and snacks were.

'No, please wait Professors,' Harry whispered causing the Head of Slytherin and the Headmaster turn to look at him in surprise.

'I just wanted to thank you… I don't know how to explain it but… I haven't felt this… err whole before… Like I've found some long lost part of me again…' the Boy Who Lived continued causing Dumbledore to smile broadly and the corner of Snape's mouth to slightly turn upwards.

'You're welcome my boy,' the Headmaster cheerfully replied, his eye's almost glowing joyfully, and he patted Harry's head gently before he walked towards the armchairs the Head of Slytherin following him.

'So, are you really ok, mate? I mean you're still really pale…' Ron pointed out eyeing his best friend in concern.

'Yeah… I'm sorry to have worried you…' the dark-haired Gryffindor responded.

'Worried couldn't describe how I felt, Prongslet…' Sirius muttered exasperated rubbing his face.

'Yeah… I mean you were losing a lot of blood in a short time… I… I thought you'd…' Ron trailed off shuddering.

'Well, Madam Pomfrey was here to heal me…' Harry mumbled not really knowing what to say.

'But still… Seeing you so pale, soaked in your own blood, struggling to breathe and… and not responding to anything…' the red-head stammered while the Marauders paled thinking back to what had happened almost thirty minutes ago.

'Ehm… Well… How about we talk about something else?' Harry offered.

'Like what?' Ron asked furrowing his forehead.

'Err… Well since Umbitch will come here, how about you tell me what Madam Bones said about Sirius while we two waited outside of the Great Hall? And I want to have a more detailed explanation and not just 'McGonagall and Bones make quite a good team. The two of them almost wiped the floor with her'' the dark-haired Gryffindor commented.

Ron chuckled cheering up immediately and started, 'Oh, ok, why not? Dumbledore, Bones and Remus came into the Great Hall…'

_~Start of Flashback~_

'_You sure took your time Amelia, Dumbledore!' Fudge exclaimed annoyed as a greeting while the toad nodded frantically in agreement._

'_You see, Minister, there has been quite a few interesting revelations…' the Head of the DMLE commented in a clipped voice taking back her seat at the Head Table with Dumbledore while Remus sat for the meantime beside Ron._

'_Err… Where are Harry and Padfoot?' the red-head asked glancing around to look for a mope of unruly black hair in the company of a dog._

'_They're waiting outside the Hall until a few thing are cleared,' the werewolf answered smiling._

_The others near Remus blinked in confusion but remained silent to return to look at the Head Table._

'_And what was interesting enough to keep us waiting for so long?' Umbridge asked in her simpering voice._

_The Head of the DMLE had to keep herself from rolling her eyes as it hadn't even been thirty minutes._

'_It concerns Mr. Potter-' Amelia began only to be interrupted by the toad complaining, 'Of course it's about Mr. Potter again. What lies has he spouted now?'_

_McGonagall's eyes flashed angrily and Madam Bones raising her eyebrow asked, 'Why do you even presume that?'_

'_I… What? Well, it concerns that bra-, I mean, concerns that boy!' the High Inquisitor shouted indignantly as if her statement explained everything already._

'_You do realize that you statement doesn't make sense, right Dolores? And by the way, there is no need to shout as my hearing is perfectly fine,' the Head of the DMLE replied annoyed._

'_Wh… What… But…' the toad-faced hag spluttered._

_Amelia sighed and continued, 'As I already said, it concerns Mr. Potter and his godfather Sirius Black.'_

_Mutterings broke throughout the Hall and Umbridge and Fudge whipped their heads to look at Madam Bones gleefully._

'_Oh my, don't tell me Mr. Potter got caught in the presence of that convict. Perhaps he also spouts some ridiculous things like Black being innocent?' Umbridge spoke sweetly._

_Amelia snorted inwardly and replied, 'No, Dolores. I'd rather say that _I_ found out that Mr. Black _is_ innocent.'_

'_That's utterly ridiculous! It's not possible! I bet that Potter filled your head with some insane lies!' Fudge denied frantically his face turning red._

'_You see, after watching the memory of Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin I found out that Mr. Black was not the secret keeper of the Potters but Peter Pettigrew,' the Head of the DMLE pointed out ignoring what the Minister had said._

_Fudge snorted, 'Honestly Amelia, how can you be so naïve? It's obvious that they two tricked you with some fake memories.'_

'_Oh really? Then how come Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin swore on their magic that those memories I viewed in Albus' Pensieve were showing me the truth and I assure you that their magical abilities are intact,' Madam Bones commented causing the Minister who had taken a sip from his teacup to choke._

'_And how sure are you that Potter hasn't turned into a squib?' the High Inquisitor questioned while she patted Fudge's back._

'_Seeing that magnificent corporeal Patronus from Mr. Potter after his vow I am quite sure that he hasn't become a squib,' Amelia replied smirking slightly as the two from the Ministry blanched._

'_But that's impossible!' Dolores and Cornelius exclaimed in utter disbelief._

'_I presume you are not questioning Mr. Potter's ability to cast a Patronus Charm? If so, I'm sure he won't mind showing you,' Madam Bones commented enjoying riling up both that incompetent fool and that toad-faced hag._

'_No, I don't care about that bloody Patronus from that brat! It's just not possible that those effing memories are right! That's it he must have been hallucinating!'_

'_Now, now Cornelius. You shouldn't use such language in front of children,' Dumbledore scolded causing the Minister to flush while the students snickered and the teachers chuckled._

'_I'm positive that Mr. Potter has not been hallucinating and maybe I should point out that Mr. Lupin's memory had the same outcome as Mr. Potter's. Namely Mr. Black's innocence,' the Head of the DMLE assured._

'_Then… I… I cannot believe that Potter has not lost his magical abilities! How is it possible?!' the Minister spluttered while the others groaned at that display of stupidity._

'_It would be possible if the person said the truth, Cornelius,' Amelia emphasized slowly as if talking to a two-year-old._

'_But… But…' Fudge stammered and the Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how long he had to endure such display of idiocy. Merlin he couldn't believe that someone who was the epitome of incompetence was the Minister for Magic. That nincompoop must be thinking backwards… Although the Head of Slytherin was starting to doubt Fudge's ability of thought…_

_The Head of the DMLE ignored the Minister's stammering and continued, 'Now, let me explain further. As I already mentioned Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper to the Potter's. Mr. Black thought that no one, especially not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, would think of Pettigrew being the Potter's secret keeper as almost everyone knew that James and Sirius had a brotherly relationship thus making it only logical to choose him to keep the Potters safe. Unfortunately it turned out that Pettigrew had been a Death Eater and betrayed them once his master asked for the hidden location of the Potters.'_

_The High Inquisitor huffed and pointed out, 'Well, assuming Black wasn't the secret keeper, it doesn't change the fact that he killed dozens of people that night!'_

'_No__,__ he didn't-' Madam Bones started only to be interrupted __by the DADA __teacher_ _again__, 'Hah, and here's the proof that Potter is trying to feed you some utterly ridiculous lies! Black was mad enough to kill innocent Muggles in his act of revenge! I can't believe you even listened to that hallucinating boy! Where is he anyway? Don't tell me he's hiding somewhere as he is aware that he was lying until now and is afraid of being punished! Oh let me get my hands on him-'_

'_And then what?' Minerva queried, a dangerous glint in her eyes, fuming in her seat._

_Umbridge opened her mouth to answer but Amelia cut her off, 'Dolores, could you be so kind and show a bit more manners and stop interrupting me every second sentence? We would have already resumed reading if I wouldn't be interrupted by you or our Minister!'_

_Fudge and the High Inquisitor gaped at her incredulously and the Head of the DMLE__,__ getting annoyed by the minute in the presence of those two_, _continued, 'I better make it quick unless I want to be cut off again. Now, Black was not the one to kill those people but Pettigrew. He did that to frame him.'_

_She noticed Umbridge wanting to retort so she shot the toad a heated glare to remain silent, 'You see, Pettigrew was an unregistered rat-Animagus and when Black cornered him he cut off his own finger and changed into his rat form to flee before he blasted his surroundings.'_

'_Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! He was laughing hysterically when our Aurors found him!' Fudge commented shaking his head frantically so that his bowler fell off._

'_Considering that Sirius lost two very close friends to him, one he even considered as a brother, and let the culprit get away, it's not surprising to react in such a way,' Minerva pointed out while Poppy, Pomona and Amelia nodded in agreement._

'_I wonder why you did not allow Mr. Black a trial, who specifically asked for one,_ _to prove his innocence, Cornelius,' the Madam Bones commented narrowing her eyes._

'_Well why should I?! He was clearly at fault for murdering those people and I certainly did not want to waste my precious time-' the Minister rebuked heatedly only to be interrupted by a very irate Head of Gryffindor and Head of the DMLE._

'_Waste your _precious_ time?!__Are you even aware that you let an _innocent_ man rot in Azkaban for _years_ just because you consider giving said person a trial AS A WASTE OF YOUR PRECIOUS TIME? THIS IS DESPICABLE!' the two witches roared furiously._

'_I am of the opinion that our Minister is not at fault. What Potter says about Black is unbelievable as everything was pointing at that murderer that he was guilty for what happened that night! That that boy is defending the person who was the reason for why his parents got killed only shows that that brat has lost his mind!' Umbitch insisted angrily._

'_Mr. Potter has not lost his mind as he is merely fighting to prove that someone who is dear to him has been charged for something he did not commit! When will it sink into you thick scull, Dolores, that Mr. Potter is telling the truth and merely seeks justice?! Moreover, how do you want to explain that Mr. Lupin also insists that Mr. Black is innocent?' replied McGonagall heatedly._

'_Lupin? Why would I believe some disgusting werewolf?!' the High Inquisitor screeched causing the majority of the students to shout outraged, 'DISGUSTING?! HE'S THE BEST DADA TEACHER WE'VE HAD, YOU TOAD-FACED HAG!'_

_Umbitch whipped her head to glare at the students and screamed, 'Who dares to insult me like this?! DETENTION!'_

_The students merely glared daggers at her and Dumbledore pointed out, 'Dolores, do you believe it wise to give detention to every Hogwarts student?_

_The High Inquisitor huffed indignantly and fumed silently in her seat not wanting to answer._

'_Now the reason I told you this is because Mr. Black is waiting outside the Great Hall with his godson and-' Madam Bones spoke being interrupted by a panicking toad and nincompoop who jumped from their seats as if someone had hexed them with a stinging hex._

'_Aurors, arrest Black this instant!' Fudge and Umbridge shouted at Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks in unison._

_The three now quite annoyed Aurors merely turned to look at Amelia with raised eyebrows and the Head of the DMLE spoke irritated, 'Why would my Aurors arrest someone who is clearly innocent, Cornelius? Have you listened to what I explained at all?'_

'_Of course I listened to your story, which I have to admit seems like some fairy tale! Black belongs to Azkaban for his crimes and therefore I command your Aurors to arrest him!' Fudge insisted a vein in his temple pulsing ominously._

'_And I order my Aurors to stay put and according to the law I am allowed to overrule your command if there is a good reason and evidence that your demand would be unjustified,' Madam Bones retorted now losing her patience._

_The Minister turned beet-red and Umbridge cried outraged, 'Reason and evidence from some werewolf and perturbed brat! I'm sure there is also another cell in Azkaban for the boy to cure his nonsense-spouting!'_

_Dumbledore bristled in his seat anger clearly written on his face and McGonagall and Bones jumped up to loom over the now slightly pale toad and snarled in a low dangerous voice, 'I hope we've just misunderstood you Dolores. Don't even think of sending children to Azkaban! To suggest such a thing is atrocious! Say something like that again and we'll find legal ways to… how did you voice it? Oh yes, cure _your_ nonsense-spouting!'_

_The High Inquisitor blanched and stammered, 'Are you threatening me?'_

_The two furious witches snorted and sneered that even made the Potions Master proud, 'No, we are warning you!'_

_Umbitch opened and closed her mouth like some fish until she turned to the Minister with wide-eyes that were almost popping out of her sockets._

_Fudge cleared his throat to babble something but Minerva shot him a heated glare that shut him up instantly so that Amelia advised, 'Heed your words Minister because what you say now could ruin your position in the Ministry. Utter anything that indicates that you either support what Dolores said a moment ago or that you want to send an innocent man back to Azkaban and you won't be our Minister for any longer._ _I can guarantee you, Cornelius, that the public will be very interested in this story. Oh and I recommend you to give your consent to Mr. Black's trial as either way he will have one. And I assume that if he is cleared of all charges and it became known that you tried to prevent his hearing it might not look so well on you.'_

_The Minister swallowed hard and his face drained of its colour. The Head of Gryffindor smirked and added mirthfully, 'By the way, Amelia, I'm sure I can help you immensely to inform the public. As the Deputy Headmistress I have rather many connections and even a few to the Daily Prophet who couldn't wait for a nice story. Albus could also pull a few string here and there in-'_

'_Nonono, I understand and give you my consent to whatever you want to do!' the Minister spluttered horrified going even paler than before._

_The students cheered inwardly and Madam Bones smirked wickedly and noted, 'Well now that a few things are cleared I'll just emphasise that no one and I mean no one-' she gave Umbride and Fudge a stern piercing look, '- is allowed to harm or even think of arresting Mr. Black until I say so otherwise. Am I understood?' The Minister and the High Inquisitor nodded almost cowering as the Head of the DMLE and McGonagall glared at the two._

'_Good. I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Black shall join us again as they have waited long enough. Mr. Lupin if you would be so kind to call them?' Amelia asked friendly and Remus stood up to do so._

_~End of flashback~ _

'So that was when I led you into the Great Hall,' Moony finished describing the event with Ron and Hermione.

'Merlin I could kiss Amelia and Minerva right now!' Sirius chuckled while Harry grinned broadly rubbing his sore chest.

'You okay Harry?' Remus asked worriedly and Padfoot whipped his head back to look at his still pale godson.

'Yeah, just a little sore,' the dark-haired boy answered immediately stopping to touch the bandages on his chest.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a vial and a little jar in her hands bustling to where Harry lay.

She eyed the boy closely and waved her wand over him to examine him again once she had put the two things on the bedside table.

'You may sit up, Mr. Potter, if you want. However don't think of doing any strenuous activities as you wound could reopen,' Madam Pomfrey ordered handing him a now uncorked vial with an orange-red liquid.

'This is a blood replenishing potion,' the Medi-witch explained at Harry's enquiring look when he slowly sat up and took the bottle.

The dark-haired boy sighed and downed the potion in one go, grimacing at the copper-like, salty taste which reminded him of what someone made him swallow when he was in that trance like state.

Poppy took the empty vial once Harry handed it to her and watched how a little bit more colour returned to the boy's face.

The school Matron indicated to the jar of ointment on the bedside table where also the Nutrient and Adauctus Potions were and explained, 'This ointment is against infections, scarring and numbs the pain and should be applied twice a day. Spread it on your wound once in the morning and then before you go to bed. I'll examine how well it heals during the check-ups but should your injury give you any problems don't hesitate to notify me, Mr. Potter.'

'Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you,' Harry replied gratefully and the Medi-witch gave him a smile saying, 'No problem.'

'So is Harry going to be alright enough to return to the Great Hall?' Sirius asked glancing worriedly at his godson.

'It should be fine, if he takes it easy and rests for a little bit longer before we head back to the Hall. And I'll make sure you don't strain yourself, Mr. Potter, as I'll be watching you closely,' Poppy clarified and Harry had to keep himself from groaning.

'Not that those books about me are interesting… I still can't believe that Umbridge had to come across books about me…' the dark-haired boy grumbled and as if on cue the door to the Hospital Wing opened, revealing Madam Bones, followed by McGonagall, Fudge, the ex-High Inquisitor, Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-eye.

'Speaking of the devil…' the three Gryffindors, two Marauders and school Matron muttered annoyed.

'Welcome, welcome! How nice of you to grace us with your presence! Oh my, I guess I'll conjure another armchair as I didn't think of your Aurors, Amelia,' the Headmaster said apologetically already raising his wand when Shacklebolt spoke up, 'There's no need as we'll stand behind Madam Bones, Headmaster.'

'If you're really fine by that… Well, have a seat and some tea with snacks!' Dumbledore said cheerfully to the others and the Minister replied, 'Err… Well, tea is fine but I'll have to decline those snacks as we've had lunch already in the Great Hall…'

The Headmaster merely nodded and levitated the teacups to the toad and Fudge who sat across from Dumbledore. Minerva and Amelia took seats to the Headmaster's right as Snape was already occupying the seat to the old wizard's left.

'So why did you bring us here, Amelia?' the Minister enquired taking a sip on his tea looking expectantly between Madam Bones and Dumbledore for explanations.

The Head of Slytherin watched the toad take hold of her floating teacup impassively but if someone would have looked carefully they would have noticed an impatient and anticipating glint in his eyes.

'Oh, I just led you here to … talk about some things,' the Head of the DMLE replied slowly glancing at the DADA-Professor who still hadn't taken a sip from her teacup.

Moody's magical eye was spinning around the Hospital Wing while his other eye stared at Umbridge's teacup.

Fudge furrowed his forehead and opened his mouth what exactly she wanted to talk about when suddenly McGonagall asked sweetly, 'Is you tea not to your liking, Dolores?'

The ex-High Inquisitor blinked a few times then gazed into her teacup her eyes narrowing.

'Oh, don't tell me you don't like earl grey tea. I assumed you'd like it as well as it's Cornelius' favourite blend, Dolores…' Dumbledore commented furrowing his forehead but his eyes twinkling merrily.

Seeing the Minister take another sip before raising an eyebrow at the toad, the DADA teacher stammered, 'Nono, it's fine. I was just… lost in my own thoughts.'

With that she took a deep gulp oblivious to the triumphant and gleeful looks from a few.

The Veritaserum seemed to take effect instantly as her face went slack, her gaze turning unfocused and she slumped into her seat.

Dumbledore quickly waved his hand to levitate her cup on to the table before it fell and Fudge turned to look at his undersecretary in confusion.

'What in… Dolores, are you alright?' the Minister queried furrowing his forehead.

The toad instantly opened her mouth and answered in a flat, expressionless voice, 'Yes.'

Madam Bones conjured a parchment and a self-writing quill, so that everything that was going to be said would be noted, and Fudge asked incredulously, 'What's the meaning of this?'

'Oh we are going to have a nice chat with Dolores right now and I took some measures so that she'll only tell the truth,' the Head of the DMLE responded nonchalantly.

'You… you put Dolores under Veritaserum?!' the Minister spluttered his eyes wide.

'Obviously,' Moody drawled rolling his eyes like the other two Aurors.

'But… But you can't do this!' Fudge exclaimed outraged, causing Madam Bones to sigh and reply, 'I can and I did. Besides I have a good reason for dosing her with Veritaserum.'

'Reason? What reason?!' the Minister stammered and the Head of the DMLE ignored him to focus on the person that was staring expressionlessly at a random point on the wall.

'What's your name?' Madam Bones started and the toad answered flatly, 'Dolores Jane Umbridge.'

'Good. Have you used a Blood Quill on students?' Amelia queried and the Minister's, Tonks', Kingsley's and Moody's eyes widened in horror.

'Yes,' the ex-High Inquisitor replied and Fudge spluttered, 'You…You used a Blood Quill on _students_?!'

'Yes,' Umbridge answered again, causing the Aurors to glare at the toad while the Minister slumped into his seat.

'I take it that you had no idea what Dolores had been doing,' Dumbledore commented causing Fudge to exclaim, 'No, of course not!'

'Well, good to know that Cornelius as you'd have made yourself liable to prosecution,' Amelia pointed out causing the Minister to pale.

'On which students have you used a Blood Quill besides on Mr. Potter?' the Potions Master queried his eyes narrowing.

'On Mr. Wolpert, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Lynch, Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Colin Creevey, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Boot, Mr. Goldstein and Mr. Finch-Fletchley,' the undersecretary answered her face expressionless.

The adults gritted their teeth and McGonagall asked, 'And how long and often did they have detention with you?'

'Beside Misters Weasleys and Mr. Potter they only had one detention of the duration of two hours. The twins spend six hours with me as they had three detentions. Mr. Potter spent two-hundred and eight hours of detention with me,' Umbridge responded flatly.

'TWO-HUNDRED AND EIGHT HOURS?!' Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Poppy, Amelia and Tonks screamed fury etched on their faces. The others were glaring at the toad, aside from Fudge who was staring at the two Marauders and three Gryffindors as he hadn't noticed them until now.

'Yes, as Mr. Potter had twenty-six detentions of the duration of eight hours with me,' the ex-High Inquisitor replied and the Gryffindors had to hold the Marauders to keep them from hexing the toad-faced hag.

Madam Bones took a deep calming breath and questioned, her eyes narrowing, 'Have you done anything else to Mr. Potter besides forcing him to write with a Blood Quill?'

Harry blinked in confusion at that question and was surprised at Umbitch's answer, 'Yes.'

The occupants blanched and whipped their heads to look at the dark-haired Gryffindor, who tried to not fidget at their piercing gazes.

Silence filled the room and the occupants continued to stare at the Boy Who Lived.

'Harry, she … She didn't' touch you or something like that, right?' Hermione whispered anxiously causing the dark-haired boy to almost fall from the bed if Padfoot hadn't grabbed him.

'_What_?! NO! Definitely not!' Harry shouted horrified with wide eyes understanding now what the others thought Umbridge had apparently done.

'Harry you know you can tell us anything,' Remus prodded gently and Sirius would have jumped up to strangle that hag if he hadn't been holding his godson.

'God, _no_! She only made me write with that bloody quill! Nothing else! Merlin I'll swear on my magic if you don't believe me!' the black-haired Gryffindor denied frantically and the occupants relaxed slightly.

'So, elaborate Dolores,' Amelia urged causing the people to look at the ex-High Inquisitor again.

'I sent two Dementors on the night of 2nd August to Little Whinging to eliminate the boy. Unfortunately I didn't consider that Potter was able to conjure a Patronus so my plan failed,' Umbridge explained flatly causing the others to gasp.

Eerie silence filled the room and Harry lay back on his bed too shocked to keep himself upright.  
The thought that someone from the Ministry had tried to … dispose of him… It horrified him… What had he done to get Dementor's sent after him? Those bloody things nearly succeeded in sucking his soul out leaving him to a fate worse than death… God, he didn't know how he should react to that.

Harry startled when someone was shaking him and looked confusedly at his pale godfather.

'What? Something wrong?' the black-haired enquired noticing that now Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over him again.

'What's wrong? You weren't responding anymore!' Sirius exclaimed exasperated.

'Really? I … Sorry… I was just deep in thought…' Harry muttered ignoring the worried looks.

The Medi-witch frowned and asked, 'Do you want a Calming Draught, Mr. Potter?'

'No thank you… As I already said, I was just too deep in thought…' the Boy Who Lived replied weakly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, giving him a scrutinizing look before she pocketed her wand.

The Minister slumped into his seat rubbing his face muttering, 'Merlin, I can't believe Dolores would do something like that.'

Harry sat up again noticing how everyone in the Hospital Wing was still too shocked to say anything else, so the Boy Who Lived took the opportunity and asked, 'Why did you send those Dementors after me?'

Umbridge merely blinked at the wall her gaze still unfocused and answered, 'Somebody had to act. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow, discrediting you, but I was the only one who actually did something about it. Sadly you wriggled out of that one as well.'

'How dare you, you bitch! You have definitely earned yourself a one-way ticket to Azkaban for the attempt on my godson's life! Although now I'd rather say that you'll get a nice life sentence instead of a few years you would have gotten for using Blood Quills on students!' Sirius snarled being held back by Harry so he would do anything permanent to the toad.

Madam Bone got a grip of herself and asked, 'Are there any other plans you had for Mr. Potter? If so explain.'

'Yes. I knew that Potter was up to something and that he had been the one to speak with Black in October through the Floo. I planned to interrogate him with Veritaserum in the upcoming detention. Had I failed to get hands on the truth serum I would have taken more drastic matters to get the information I wanted,' Umbitch elaborated flatly.

The Head of the DMLE raised her eyebrows having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and prodded, 'More drastic matters such as?'

'The Cruciatus Curse of course,' the DADA teacher responded promptly and the occupants beside Harry, who had frozen on the bed too shocked, jumped to their feet screaming, 'YOU INTENDED TO TORTURE HIM UNTIL YOU WERE SATISFIED WITH THE ANSWERS?!'

'Yes,' the ex-High Inquisitor affirmed flatly oblivious to the loathing glares that were shot at her.

'That's it. I've heard enough. I think it's time to give her the antidote to the Veritaserum,' Amelia spat turning to look at a seething Potions Master.

Snape clenched his jaw and drew a small blue vial, which he grudgingly held out.  
Dumbledore, his blue eyes so cold that it could have frozen hell over, grasped the vial, stood up and went around the table so he could bend over the toad.

He uncorked the vial, forced her mouth roughly open and poured three drops inside it.

The Headmaster rose to go back to his seat, sealing the blue vial to hand it back to the Potions Master.

Umbridge blinked several times and paled drastically remembering what she had confessed under the truth serum.

'Cornelius, I… I can explain…' Umbitch started but the Minister cut her off, 'I don't want to hear anything more from you. If word got out that _my_ undersecretary did something like this…'

'But… But…' the ex-High Inquisitor stammered.

'I hereby announce that Dolores Jane Umbridge shall be arrested for the usage of an illegal dark object, torture and an attempt on Mr. Potter's life. As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I sentence you to lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban!' Amelia declared authoritatively,

'NO!' Umbridge shouted horrified, jumping to her feet only to be met by three wands from Kingsley, Tonks and Moody, each of them having satisfied smirks plastered on their faces.

'You can be glad that you didn't got sentenced to the Dementor's kiss,' Mad-eye growled and Snape jeered, 'Well, you never know what the outcome of your trial will be Dolores. But I'd rather say that since the Minister has no interest in protecting someone who obviously would bring a bad reputation… '

The Head of Slytherin smirked when he saw the toad drop indignantly to the floor terror marring her face.

The Head of the DMLE advised, 'I suggest you enjoy you remaining time as Hogwarts is in a state of lock-down so I cannot arrest you right away. Oh and fleeing will be futile as-' at that Amelia snapped her fingers and Shacklebolt chanted something, flicking his wand in certain patterns on the now sobbing ex-High Inquisitor, '-we'll know where you are.'

Dumbledore clapped his hand and spoke, 'Well then, shall we return to the Great Hall? I'm sure I'm not the only one who is looking forward to lunch.'

As if on cue a loud rumble could be heard from a certain red-head causing him to flush deeply and the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling merrily, commented, 'Oh yes, I'm definitely not the only one...'

* * *

**A/N.:**

Good/ bad/ boring/ satisfying/ disappointing? Please let me know ;)

By the way it'll take me quite a while until I update again but I do promise to update, so please be patient with me :)

Thanks to following people who are so awesome and put my story on their favourite list and/or follow my story:

** .XD, ALYSHA CULLEN, DuMbDeAd, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, LGilbert1982, Mkatl1, Siren Called, SpiritGaurdian108, animeluver64, percabethlover98, VemArJag, amy0213, bella cullen the original, haleyjs86, harryfan160889, huskielover94, jtuberville1, niklasnilsson92, pretty-little-liar-girl70, Mad Reminant, cyclops1340, lealover1, Meggie Ray, miuruzeny, Whisper119, kelwin, Essindra, Kyra26, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, seg, Charmed Auranae, Pheniox Rose, blue moon, BookWormGirl98, bluedemon92, The Three Kings,  
****Dragonfire87, OracleGoddessOfDelphi, Tandrele, georgeweasleyluver4eva, , weirdo5113, Akane Mosoa, Breaca Grimm, KingslyKnight, NerdLord2nd, mnira, timothy1994, Sarahdu08, Wolf Ignis, cldiva, balise89****, Barby96sb, Phoenix Keeper Avalon, lexi427, Kyra26, Hiruka654, SkullAuror107, jsmevans, Black-Dragon-Rider, ILETUDRIVE **and** SinfulOne. **

Replies to my great reviewers (Thank you so much! It's really encouraging^^):

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing****: ****  
**Lol, probably. Don't know what I'll do to them yet *g* Thanks for your review!

**Lady Cougar-Trombone****:****  
**Thanks for taking your time to read my story! And I apologize for writing OOC and the errors I made… I'll also try to improve with my comments…  
'the watch is not odd for wizards you know' err, did I really write that? God I'm a moron if I did so… I'll reread it to look for that scene… sometime… But not today as I'm too tired, lol. *looking at my watch* it is 4 in the morning… I must be really crazy, xD. Thanks for reviewing by the way^^

**Guest****:****  
**Thanks a lot! Your review made me really happy (the others as well, of course^^).

**jasono346****:****  
**God… I feel guilty for not updating sooner . I'm really glad you liked my story so far! Hope you keep reading and maybe also reviewing ;) Thanks for that by the way!

**Lightningblade49****:****  
**Yay, thanks for reviewing again *.* Oh, I'm definitely going to involve Angelina, Katie and Alicia. (Sorry for not doing so yet.) Especially as I'm going to lift Harry's and the twin's Quidditch ban from the toad :P  
How I love to vent my pent up stress on Umbridge… Glad it makes my fic better as well,xD. Concerning Luna, Seamus, Dean, Justin, Daphne and co. I'll try to involve them (more). I hope I'll keep track of everyone, which isn't easy by the way… Believe it or not I almost forgot to include Hagrid's comments, xD.  
Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long… Since you reminded me of involving Hedwig, I'll make sure to include her as well ;)

**d****racoqueen****:****  
***blush* Thanks for your review! I have to admit, your review made me think for days, xD.  
Hope you won't hate me for not pairing Harry with Fleur/ Tonks /Daphne /Cho /Padma… as I won't start writing romance stuff 'cause as I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter I'd certainly ruin my story.  
S-o-r-r-y! T^T  
Hmm concerning Ginny… Well I did guess that she'd end up with Harry… And I'm rather open to any couples, as long as they're well written. However I have to admit that I've never read any Harry/Padma fics yet^^

What made me think for another few days was what you wrote about Harry being the heir of Potter, Gryffindor and Black. Well Rowling never wrote that Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor although I do think that it would make sense if he was. I mean there are a lot of scenes in the book that indicates that he is Godric's heir….  
Him being the Heir of Slytherin… well… I could make it possible, if I wrote that Lily was a long lost relative of Salazar. Rowling has stated that muggleborn witches and wizards are descended from Squibs who married Muggles. So if I made the Evans line being such a case… Oh god I'm rambling again… My university Professor must have sort of infected me with his 'rambling-virus'.  
I really don't know what I'll do with Harry being heir of Potter, Black, xyz yet. However, I have to admit that your idea is cooI *g*

It would help me immensely, if I knew what the others think of that as well, lol. Hope you review again :3

**Guest:  
**God, you flatter me! I was grinning madly after your awesome review. Hope you took your time to read my other chapters ;) I myself do prefer stories with an introduction, so I wrote one to mine as well (and I'm glad I did so). Thanks for reviewing!

**BadyGuz****:****  
**Thanks! Thaha, your comment with the time machine made me laugh! How I wished for such a thing myself… Would be so awesome *looking dreamily* Well, I hope you liked this chapter as well! Let me know what you thought of it ;)

**Raven and the Wolf:****  
***g* if you give me ideas for what should happen to the Dursleys I'll make sure to include them, hehehe. Hope you join the Marauders and the twins this way *smirk*

**Kitty279:****  
**God you are absolutely awesome! I LOVED your review! :D  
I really think that Dumbles should have removed Harry from the Dursleys earlier… Or listen to Minnie and never put him there in the first place… Blood wards my arse! *grumble* Honestly he could have definitely lived with Padfoot in Grimmauld Place and would have been safe unless Dumbles had some nice chitchat with Voldi during coffee and tea. Honestly him being the secret keeper would have made that place safer than Privet Drive. I mean it doesn't really make sense… Harry did come across witches and wizards. How he didn't come across Death Eaters… well whatever…

Yeah, you're probably right with Lucius and his cronies helping Fudge become Minister. I mean they did need some puppet they could manipulate and a blabbering idiot like him was perfect. I was contemplating if I should remove Fudge as the Minister in this chapter because either way, once they're finished with the books there'd be no way that he'd keep his position in the Ministry.

I hope you like how Amelia handled everything in this chapter *g*

Hehe, that's Hermione for you. I guess Arthur can be glad Harry's there to 'translate' her explanations.

'I'd like to be a fly on the wall when she goes to visit the zoo in Privet Drive!' God, I had to laugh so hard when I read that! I'd certainly join you *smirk*

After reading about that toad I ask myself how people couldn't hate her. Gosh she's just so damn annoying and I absolutely loved to vent my stress on her. And concerning transfiguring Umbitch into a toad to feed it to a snake… Well I had thought of really doing so before and told one of my friends about it. She just answered incredulously that it must be a really big snake and added 'Poor snake…' Although the idea of changing her into a real toad is still up *grinning evilly*  
And concerning Umbitch's worst memory… Well, I do wonder… Too bad we'll never find out-.-

Soooo… did you like how the people found about the Blood Quill? *biting nervously on my lip*

I'm really glad you enjoyed my fourth chapter! :))

**Snoopykid:****  
**Thanks a lot snoopykid! Hope you liked my fifth chapter as well;)

**Lupinesence:****  
**Well… The Dursleys can only hope that there's enough Calming Draught at Hogwarts *g*. They can be glad that the school is in a lock-down state… It would be maybe wise if they started to think of what they want on their epitaph, xD.

**werewolfgirl11:****  
**Thank you so much! I find it sad that Rowling didn't write more about Sirius and Remus' relationship to Harry… Glad that there is fanfiction for that;) I'm still thinking of what the Marauders and twins could come up with. Anything you specifically wish for without killing the Dursleys? *g* I'm open to everything, hehe.

**Unknown****:****  
**Sorry for not updating sooner . Oh and I apologize that I'm still not on the chapter with Vernon's stamp out comment yet… However, I hope you liked this chapter and how those few reacted to Harry explaining that the Dursleys wanted to make him stop with his freakishness.

**La Boricua Cullen:****  
**Thanks :D Well, I guess I rushed a few things concerning Sevy… Hope, you don't mind too much. Lady Cougar-Trombone did comment that a few things were OOC… *sigh*  
Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**greekfreak101****:****  
**Whoop! Another review from you *smiling broadly* By the way I'm Slytherin on Pottermore, xD. I sort of wonder if that's the reason no one wants to be friends with me although I posted what my username was in my third chapter…  
I'm also of the opinion that Slytherin should get a chance 'cause there's no way that every snake is evil. I mean if Harry hadn't met Malfoy and Ron before the sorting he'd have been put in Slytherin and that wouldn't have made Harry evil or something like that.  
Hope you like this chapter as well!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70:****  
**I'm glad you didn't get caught while reading my story;) I myself wasn't lucky one time-.- That was my first time I got caught and hopefully it's my last *g*  
Glad you had a good laugh reading my story^^ Your review made me smile in exchange;)  
Well, my first Hogwarts reads the Harry Potter books was by

'TheAngelsCryInBlood' with her story: 'Reading at Hogwarts: Harry Potter: Book 1'

There would also be:  
'Books From the Future 1' by 'Dimcairien',  
'Changing Views: Reading The Philosophers Stone' by 'Dreaming Away Peacefully',  
'Four Books and a Toad' by Ruby101,  
'Harry Potter Reads the Philosopher's Stone' by 'EssaTheTwerp',  
'Hogwartians read the Philosopher's Stone' by 'HarryPotterNut94',  
'Hogwarts reads Book 1' by 'hplover1999'

err… well I could go one for a while. How about you just check out my favourite list?

Or look through those communities:  
'Best of Harry Potter read the fan fics'  
'Reading the Story'  
'Time to Read the Harry Potter Books'  
'Reading My Father's(Hadrian James Potter) Stories at Hogwarts'

Hope I could help you;) And sorry for not replying earlier…

**Andie lupin****:****  
**Aww thanks a lot! Hehe, so how did you like this chapter? I'm looking forward to another review from you;)

**huskielover94****:****  
**Sorry to disappoint you but I'll not write about any pairings in this story… Hope you're not angry with me…  
Thanks for reviewing! :)

**lealover1:****  
**Sooo, was the flashback satisfying? Your review gave me the final push to write one, lol. Although I personally don't like this flashback very much… :/ Well, hope it was okay for you;)  
Please let me know what you thought of this chapter^^ Thanks for reviewing!  
P.S.: How people can't like HP is a mystery to me… (And sadly I personally know a few) Well everyone has different preferences I guess…

**kelwin:****  
**Thanks! Glad you liked it^^ Hope you keep on reading :D

**cyclops1340:****  
**Thank you :D I'll try to not disappoint you ;)

**Ju-chan:**  
THX fürs kontrollieren **Jule**! Du hast mir echt wahnsinnig viel geholfen! *knuddel* Cya wieder mal auf Skype :D


	6. The Letters From No One

**A/N.:**

Hi there :D

Sorry for the long wait! Well, I won't keep the A/N long, just a few things:

A big thank you to my lovely Beta: **Kitty279**! *hug*

My replies to your brilliant reviews are once again at the end^^ (By the way, do you prefer this or rather PMs?)

**Disclaimer: ****  
**Well… I'll just say that, if I were Rowling many things in the books would have been different…

Enjoy :3

* * *

**The Letters from No One**

Madam Bones flicked her wand to vanish the parchments concerning Umbridge and sent a disdainful glare at the toad before she said, 'Well, Dolores, I recommend you to follow us back to the Great Hall without a ruckus or my Aurors shall help you to find the way.'

The ex-Head Inquisitor just sat there dumbfounded and Amelia rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with her any more than necessary.

'It seems that our _dear_ Dolores is … lost in thought,' McGonagall noted scrutinizing the toad-faced woman contemptuously while Snape recommended, 'Perhaps we should take a seat again as it could take a while. After all, it must be an unfamiliar territory for her …'

Harry, who had been putting on his school robe, couldn't help but snicker with Ron and Sirius which got the ex-DADA Professor's attention as she snapped her head to look at the dark-haired teen.

Umbridge glared at the Potter boy, loathing marring her face, who in turn glared back until Ron pointed out, 'Mate, you can't hex her just by glaring, I've already tried.'

The toad-faced hag gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the redhead's remark and stood up, heading towards the exit.

Before she stepped out of the Hospital Wing she shot the green-eyed teen a last withering glare and left, the Aurors and Bones following her leisurely.

Fudge blinked several times looking between the space where his ex-Senior Undersecretary had stood and Potter. He opened his mouth and shut it again, not knowing what to say, so he just put his bowler on his head and left.

'How rude…' the bushy-haired girl commented and Ron said, rolling his eyes, 'So what? Nothing new there, if you ask me Hermione. Fudge must be really shocked because of his Senior Undersimpleton-'  
but he shut up when the muggleborn witch sent him a warning look.

Harry smiled at his friends and turned to the bedside table for his potions and ointment before he forgot to take it with him, when Madam Pomfrey spoke, 'Mr Potter, there is no need for you to take those two potions and the jar with you as they'll appear when you need it.'

The dark-haired teenager blinked in surprise and nodded before he moved to the edge of the hospital bed to slip into his shoes.

Harry stood up and would have almost toppled over, if his godfather hadn't caught him, steadying him on his feet.

'Harry, are you alright?' Sirius asked, worry etched on his face while the others gazed at him in concern.

'Yeah… Sorry, just a little bit dizzy…' the 15-year-old Gryffindor mumbled leaning on to his godfather.

'Poppy, can't you-' Padfoot began but shut up when the Medi-witch pointed her wand at the teen muttering a few Latin incantations.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and explained, 'There isn't anything I can do anymore now, as only time will bring improvement… His body is trying to adjust to all this unblocked magic in his system… Not to mention the strain due to the backlash...'

Sirius frowned and looked at his pale godson who reassured, 'I'll be fine. Better head to the Great Hall for lunch before Ron faints of starvation.'

'Oi!' the read-head exclaimed indignantly while the others chuckled.

The dark-haired boy tripped on his way to the door earning concerned looks again, and Harry muttered annoyed by all this attention, 'I'm fine.'

At the disbelieving look from his godfather he added, 'Really. Err… I didn't trip, I was testing gravity… It still works.'

The Potions Master snorted and Ron pointed out, 'Merlin, you must really feel like shi-'

'Ronald!' Hermione exclaimed whacking the red-head for his language.

'Hey, stop it 'Mione! Do you always have to channel my mother?' the youngest Weasley boy shouted rubbing his head.

The muggleborn witch merely huffed and glared at him.

'Well, what I mean is, you must feel really awful 'cause that's the most pathetic excuse I've heard from you, mate,' the redhead continued, slightly inching away from the muggleborn's stern gaze.

'Whatever, Ron…' Harry sighed, too tired to care as he stepped out of the Hospital Wing followed by the rest.

'Poppy, concerning the other ten students… There were no scars that would have indicated to those despicable detentions but nevertheless you better have a look at them,' the Head of Gryffindor suggested while everyone strode down the corridor leading to the staircases.

'Of course, Minerva. It is good that they had access to Murtlap Essence… I doubt that the other students will have any negative aftereffects but better safe than sorry,' the Medi- witch replied.

Harry looked at the back of his hand and blinked in surprise when he didn't see angry red words anymore but only scars that would remind him of that toad.

Madam Pomfrey noticed where he was looking and said, 'After I healed your chest wound I tended to those from that Blood Quill. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to remove those scars…'

'Regardless… Thank you Madam Pomfrey,' the teen acknowledged, smiling at her while he stepped down the stairs, making sure to have a hold on the banisters.

'Oh, no problem, Mr Potter. It is my job after all to look after students,' the school Matron replied, returning the smile.

'Chest wound? What do you mean?' McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion until Madam Pomfrey filled her in what had happened during her absence.

The Head of Gryffindor glanced concerned at her young lion during the explanation, but Harry just ignored her looking absently at the 'I must not tell lies'-words.

The group had reached the ground floor and walked down the corridor which would lead to the Great Hall.

After a few silent minutes Harry asked, 'Ehm… What about the lingering Dark magic?'

Instead of the Medi-witch the Potions Master answered, 'There will be a Dark magic residue from the Blood Quill for a while, but your magic will take care of it with time. Now that your block is lifted it should be easier for your magic to eliminate the foreign Dark magic.'

'Oh good… Speaking of my magic… Well, will there be any particular differences to before, now that I have full access to my magic? I guess I'll have problems for a while and a few spells would get a boost or something like that…' Harry queried glancing at the teachers.

'Hmm, once you are feeling better and have adjusted to the new amount of magic, we could go to that fascinating room you talked about to see what kind of changes there are due to the removal of your block. How about you try something simple in the corridor before we step into the Great Hall?' the Headmaster suggested, eyeing the young Gryffindor curiously.

'Albus, let the boy rest. There will still be time to test his magic tomorrow!' Madam Pomfrey admonished, but the Headmaster just unwrapped a lemon drop and plopped it into his mouth.

The school Matron scowled and pointed out, 'Don't come to me because of tooth decay! Honestly, all this sugar with those blasted lemon drops!'

Dumbledore merrily sucked on his candy and replied, 'Oh, no need to worry, Poppy. The Muggles were so brilliant and created sugar-free lemon drops!'

Madam Pomfrey groaned and shook her head in disapproval, ignoring the snickers from the Marauders and the three students.

Harry pulled out his wand and glanced around the dimly lit corridor, trying to decide what to do. He could charm the armours that stood along the wall or put out a torch before he lighted it again. Deciding on a torch he pointed his wand at one and muttered, 'Nox.'

To his surprise and the others as well, he didn't just put out one torch but accidentally almost every torch in the corridor.

'What are you doing, mate?!' the redhead exclaimed, almost tripping due to the sudden darkness.

'Oops, sorry. I only intended to _nox_ _one_ torch and not almost _each_ one in the corridor…' Harry apologized before he flicked his wand again to relight the torches.

'Holy shit!' Harry exclaimed when small pillars of fire ignited from each torch, backing away from the wall like the others.

Sirius, Ron and Hermione gaped at the messy-haired teen while the others looked astonished from the wall and then to the young Gryffindor repeatedly.

Harry gulped, looking gobsmacked at the now normal sized flame on top of the torch and the youngest Weasley boy uttered, 'Mate… You are creepy, you know that?'

The Potter boy ignored his best friend and eyed the scorched wall above the torches and part of the ceiling before muttering a cleaning charm to get rid of the marks.

While Harry admired the shining stone wall the others just stood there like rooted, too stunned to do anything.

'Well, my boy… I guess you'll have to work on curbing your magic influx into you wand a little bit,' the Headmaster pointed out once he got his bearings back.

Snape raised his eyebrow and drawled, 'A _little_ bit, Albus? I'd love to see how much difference that would make…'

'Hmm, we'll have to see once we're in the Room of Requirement…' Dumbledore responded his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

'Uhm… I guess you won't have to… worry to ever really … exhaust your magical core anymore…' Hermione stammered, gaping at Harry while the others nodded in agreement.

The green-eyed boy glanced at his wand and muttered grimly, 'Getting used to my magic will sure take a while… It… It somehow feels… rough and wild… Not in an uncomfortable way but it somehow annoys me… Merlin, I don't want to know what would have happened, if I had decided to vanish an armour… I wouldn't be surprised, if I had accidentally vanished a chunk from the wall _with_ the armour…'

Harry was brought out of his musings when his godfather ruffled his hair and spoke, 'Aw, come on Prongslet. No need to worry so much. Geez, your personality is way too much like Lily, you know that? Not that I don't like it, but what I want to say is that everything will turn out fine, so stop worrying so much.'

The dark-haired teen smiled at him and Ron said grinning, 'I can't wait to see what'll happen in the Room of Requirement. Perhaps we can invite Umbi- err Umbridge and … ask her to… _teach_ us something practical before she leaves. And you should be the one to test some new hexes. I bet you'll be excused, if a few go astray and… you know… hit a certain toad…'

The adults looked amused and Harry replied grimly, 'Ron, do you _really_ think I would want to stay with her in a room any more than necessary? '

'Err… No, certainly not… Sorry, mate,' the redhead apologized, rubbing the back of his head with one hand but mumbled after a short pause, 'Ehm… you have to admit that every student would work particularly hard to get the hexes right, if she'd be the new… dummy. What did you once say? Oh right, something about positive reinforcement being important, I think…'

Harry just shrugged and commented, a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'Speaking of the others… I'm pretty sure the others in the Great Hall found out what'll happen to Umbridge, so I'm curious what they'll do, now that she can't really do anything to us anymore… I think her name will be _Umbrage_ once the twins are done with her.'

The youngest Weasley grinned evilly and begged, 'Hermione, you still have the list you confiscated from the twins, right?'

The muggleborn witch merely raised an eyebrow and replied, 'And what if I had it, Ronald?'

'Aww, come one, 'Mione. Can't we have it back? Pretty, pretty please? They've worked quite hard gathering all those… you know brilliant ideas from everyone. Admit it, it's awesome! I actually saw you reading through it and laughing!' the redhead exclaimed, looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

The bushy-haired girl blushed slightly, still unsure what to do, while the adults looked curiously at the teens.

Harry smirked and commented, 'You know… You were always supporting that we should try and have better relationships between the Houses. The Sorting Hat also pointed out how important that is… And, you should know that that parchment you confiscated is the product from students from _every_ house. It's a rather good start for… _unity,_ Hermione. I mean it was just for fun but nevertheless, it was really productive considering that it didn't come to curses and hexes flying everywhere between Slytherins and Gryffindors…'

Hermione sighed and pulled a neatly folded parchment out of her robe and handed it to the black-haired boy who was grinning like a cat that had eaten a canary.

Ron snatched the list before Harry could take it and unfolded it while Sirius peeked curiously over the redhead's shoulder.

A few seconds passed until he burst out laughing and the Potions Master sneered irritated, 'Care to tell us what's so amusing, Black?'

Padfoot looked at the Head of Slytherin and then back to the parchment before he bent over laughing again. Remus turned to look at what was so funny and answered chuckling, 'It's a 'How to annoy the toad'- list from the students.'

Snape and McGonagall raised their eyebrows while the Headmaster suggested smiling, 'How about you tell us a few for our amusement, Mr Weasley? There shall not be any repercussions.'

The redhead sniggered and answered, 'Well, why not… '

After looking at the list he took a deep breath and continued, 'Err… Neville suggested asking her, if she was interested in meeting Trevor as they seem to be related to each other.'

'Trevor?' the Headmaster enquired while the Head of Gryffindor chuckled slightly.

'It's his pet toad,' Harry replied and took the parchment when his friend handed it to him, snickering too much to read.

'Err, Ron, I wasn't the one asked to read a few amusing things from the list,' the dark-haired teen pointed out, looking at his best friend.

'It doesn't really matter anyway as you're practically a Weasley. I mean… you belong to our family,' the redhead answered, flushing slightly.

Harry smiled warmly and replied, 'Never knew that you were the sappy type, oh dear cousin of mine.'

The youngest Weasley boy merely shrugged and the Boy Who Lived continued, 'Anyway… Smith recommended offering her flies and telling her that they are apparently good with mayonnaise.  
I really don't want to know, if that's from personal experience or not…'

Ron grimaced looking slightly green and took the list again, 'Well, I don't want to know either, mate…  
Hmm, this one's from Susan. She recommends us to tell the toad that we're doing some Herbology project and want to know more about the plants in her natural habitat…'

'That certainly would have been a project I'd have eagerly done,' Sirius commented chuckling while the other adults snorted and the redhead continued sniggering, 'Oh, there's one from you, Harry! You suggest telling her you didn't do your homework because 'progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged'. Honestly, that just sounds so wrong from you, mate…'

The 15-year old Gryffindor mock-glared at him until the Weasley boy exclaimed scandalized, 'Hey, wait a sec who talked with _Malfoy_? He recommends buying her a toad for her birthday and say it's her dad… Err… Who from _Gryffindor_ is bonkers enough to talk with that blond Slytherin voluntarily anyway?'

Harry looked offended and replied seriously, 'Well, to inform you, I am a proud resident of the Valley of the Completely Bonkers.' causing the others to chuckle while the redhead goggled at the blackhead incredulously.

'_You_ talked with him?! Merlin, when were you driven from the Mountain of Sanity?!' Ron asked horrified, causing the others to laugh.

'You actually think I was on that mountain to begin with?' the Boy Who Lived replied, raising an eyebrow while Sirius was doubled over clutching his stomach laughing hard.

The redhead groaned and muttered, 'Whatever… We better quit standing outside the Great Hall… I'm starving…'

'Alright… It's been a while since we've seen the living vacuum cleaner,' Harry snickered while Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

'Huh? What's a bacon cleaner?' Ron asked confused, entering the buzzing hall with the others and the dark-haired teen replied laughing, 'Never mind…'

The teens were quite surprised seeing that the House Tables had been removed and instead there were rows of couches, pillows, blankets and beanbags in various colours and shapes littering the Hall. There were also many small tables, where snacks and drinks had been put.

Noticing a dark orange couch behind a table, which was surrounded by several beanbags, where only Neville sat, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius headed to him.

Neville perked up once he noticed them heading towards him and said happily, 'Great, you're back!'

Harry took a seat next to the Gryffindor on the couch like Sirius and Remus while Ron and Hermione sat on the beanbags.

'How come you were sitting alone, Neville?' the messy-haired teen asked frowning.

'I wasn't. The twins were sitting here before, discussing… ways to make your relatives …miserable until Umbridge came…' the round-faced Gryffindor replied, his expression darkening at the mention of the Dursleys.

At that they glanced around and saw a furious looking Molly Weasley being restraint by her husband and the twins in front of the Head Table.

'Err… What happened? Why is mum so furious? Wait a sec, did someone put a Silencing Charm on her?' the redhead asked when he saw how Mrs Weasley seemed to be shouting but no sound could be heard.

'Yeah, well, when your mum found out that that toad used a Blood Quill on Harry and the twins…' Neville gulped and continued weakly, 'Ron, no offence but… Y-your mum is s-scary when she's angry.'

'Nothing new there…' the youngest Weasley boy muttered and after looking around he asked, 'Err… Where is Umbitch anyway?'

'When I said _toad_ I meant it literally. You see, your mum… err… hexed her and then turned her into a toad,' Neville replied grinning.

The others blinked a few times then turned to look at the High Table before they burst out in laughter. There on the table was a cowering neon green toad with nasty red pustules.

'That look definitely fits her,' Padfoot stated between his laughing while the werewolf nodded in agreement.

'I wonder why that toad is neon green and not pink…' Harry mused seriously and the others snickered.

'Now, now Molly, calm down. High blood pressure is really not good. Do you want a Calming Draught? I took several vials with me. Oh Severus, could you also brew a batch of Calming Draught as well, please? I'm afraid that there won't be many left after the reading…' Madam Pomfrey requested, patting the Weasley matriarch on her back while the other Weasleys sighed in relief as Molly calmed down.

The Potions Master merely nodded and took a seat at the table for lunch like the Headmaster.

The Minister cleared his throat and asked, 'Err… could someone change Dolores back?'

'I don't know what you mean Minister. Dolores looks the same as before. Well, aside from those pustules and… that _neon_ _green_…' the Deputy Headmistress replied scrunching up her nose in distaste while the other adults tried not to chuckle unlike the students who had collapsed into laughter.

The Minister spluttered indignantly and the Headmaster reassured, 'No need to worry Cornelius. Those… effects will wear off after a while.'

Fudge blinked and then queried, 'You mean that this Transfiguration will wear off from alone Dumbledore?'

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled mischievously as he replied, 'Hmm? What Transfiguration?'

The Minister gaped while Dumbledore and the Head of Slytherin leisurely started to eat their lunch.

'Thank you Poppy for the Calming Draught…' Mrs Weasley spoke and the Medi-witch merely waved it off before she bustled around the Hall to check on the students who had had detention with Umbridge as she had finished examining the twins.

Once Molly noticed the green-eyed teen next to the ex-convict she hurried to him, followed by the Weasley patriarch and the twins.

Harry winced when Mrs Weasley engulfed him in a tight hug and Padfoot growled, 'Molly, please restrain yourself, you're hurting my godson!'

The Weasley matriarch instantly let go of the teen in surprise and worry and mumbled bewildered, 'Wha…?'

'Err… I'm just a little sore Mrs Weasley…'Harry reassured, absently rubbing at his chest while he looked at the table in front of him as dishes with roast beef, pork chops, mashed potatoes, carrots and salad appeared.

The youngest Weasley boy immediately took a plate and joyfully filled it with food before he tucked in making noises of great satisfaction as he chewed on his roast beef.

'Mate, try the roast beef, it's delicious!' Ron exclaimed, deliberately wafting its smell toward him which made Harry grimace slightly as his stomach felt rather queasy.

Harry didn't answer as he eyed the Nutrient Potion that had suddenly appeared and was hovering in front of him. He reluctantly took the vial and opened it wondering how this brown liquid would taste. The dark-haired teen sighed before he downed it and suddenly blinked in surprise as it actually tasted good.

'Something wrong, pup?' Sirius asked filling his plate with food like Remus, Hermione and Molly.

'Ehm… No, I'm just surprised that this Potion tastes good. It has a nice fruity aftertaste…' the Boy Who Lived answered, looking at the vial where the slick substance had been until it suddenly vanished with a soft pop.

'Here, Harry dear, you must be hungry,' Molly spoke shoving him the plate she had been filling with roast beef, pork chops, mashed potatoes, carrots and salad.

Harry reluctantly took the dish and eyed it warily before he rambled, 'Err… It's really considerate of you Mrs Weasley but … I definitely wouldn't be able to finish _this_ much right now. I mean I'm not really that hungry…'

'But you're a growing teenager, Harry, and besides it's just a normal portion for Ron-' the Weasley matriarch pointed out until the twins interrupted her.

Fred snorted and George pointed out, 'Mum, a normal portion for ickle Ronnykins, is a huge portion for our scrawny ickle brother.'

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to reply but Padfoot cut in, 'Just try to eat as much as you can, Prongslet, and leave the rest. I wouldn't want to make you sick…'

Harry smiled and started with the vegetables, not really up to stomach anything heavy yet.

'So did anything else happen during our absence, Neville?' Remus asked cutting his roast beef.

'No, not really. We just noticed that when Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones came for the Minister and that toad they were really upset… T-the scan… I mean… The outcome… I-it wasn't good, was it, Harry?' Neville asked timidly, glancing at his friend and then at the others around him.

The dark-haired teen swallowed his mashed potatoes and gazed around the Great Hall noticing the curious and pitying looks he was getting. Harry gritted his teeth, hating those looks of pity. Couldn't they just leave him alone? Was it too much to ask for? He ignored everyone and resumed poking his carrots before he ate them.

Neville, who had been watching the Boy Who Lived sighed sadly knowing what Harry's silence meant and took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

The twins exchanged dark looks and pulled out the small notebook Sirius had been writing in before, to continue with their plotting muttering things like, 'Ask Charlie… introduce his dragons to the Dursleys… Lot of fun…'

The Weasley matriarch and patriarch slumped into their beanbags, a mixture of anger and sadness on their face.

Ron, who had now finished with the main course, helped himself to ice-cream, apple pies and treacle tarts which appeared as soon as the redhead had put his empty plate on the table.

'Hey Fred, George, I got the parchment with you-know-what from Hermione back, with Harry's help, of course,' the youngest Weasley boy announced shoving a large amount of chocolate ice-cream with caramel nut chunks into his mouth, shuddering at the sudden coldness.

'Oh our ickle brothers! We love you!' the twins chorused together, instantly snatching the parchment when Ron held it out to them.

The youngest redhead merely rolled his eyes and put his empty dessert dish on the table where it disappeared.

Harry gave up on eating more of his food and also put it on the table causing Remus to ask, 'You sure you don't want to eat more? You only ate a little bit of the vegetables and you haven't even touched the meat, Harry.'

The Boy Who Lived just shrugged and replied, 'Well, I did say that I wasn't that hungry…'

Padfoot and Moony eyed him in concern until a voice spoke up behind them causing Neville to jump, 'Hmm, would you perhaps want some chicken porridge, Mr Potter?'

Harry turned around in his seat facing a frowning Medi-witch and answered, 'No, not right now thank you… Err… Perhaps later for supper?'

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took a seat on the beanbag next to Molly before she served herself some food.

Harry helped himself with some treacle tart as Remus, Sirius and Hermione also moved to the dessert. Ron just leaned back into his beanbag, contently rubbing his full stomach.

'Now, I guess it's about time we continued with the next chapter,' Dumbledore spoke looking around the Great Hall smiling.

The Boy Who Lived sighed and asked, 'Professor, can't we just skip to my fourth year?'

The Headmaster answered after browsing through the books, 'I'm afraid that's not possible as it turns out that the pages turn blank, if we skip something…'

'Great…' Harry muttered under his breath while he put his dessert plate on the table, no longer having any appetite for anything.

He groaned as the Adauctus Potion appeared in front of him and his mood dropped considerably when he downed the potion which unlike the Nutrient one tasted absolutely disgusting.

Harry grimaced and drank some pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste of sour milk and rotten eggs. He really hoped that he'd reach his height he was supposed to be soon as he really wasn't fond of this foul tasting potion.

'Albus, you wouldn't mind if I read this chapter, would you?' the Charms Professor asked, sitting on his pillows on his armchair.

'Here, go ahead Filius,' Dumbledore answered smiling brightly as he handed him the book.

Flitwick cleared his throat and began, '**CHAPTER THREE - The** **Letters From No One'**

'From no one? You wouldn't get any letters, if it was from no one! Or is there a person whose name is 'No One'? Where is the logic behind this? It just-' Zacharias complained until Katie interrupted him, 'Smith, you know, logic has a brother. His name is _Shut the hell up_!'

The students snickered while Smith flushed until Luna said dreamily, 'The Blibbering Humdingers just told me that the chapter is about Harry getting his Hogwarts letters.'

The occupants blinked oddly at the Ravenclaw girl until a first year asked, 'Why letters and not letter? You only get one letter right?'

'Well, obviously there are occurrences like this one where you get more than one letter. Now care to do us a favour and shut up as well so we can listen to what'll happen instead of just speculating about this chapter?' Malfoy sneered while the first year looked chastised.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started.**

The two Marauders growled, too angry to utter a word and Madam Bones asked in a forced calm voice holding her self-inking quill readily, 'Mr Potter, when is your cousin's birthday?'

The Boy Who Lived looked up to the Head Table and reluctantly answered, 'His birthday is on June twenty-third…'

Several adults, the muggleborn and many half-blood students glowered at the book.

'And when do summer holidays start in _Muggle_ schools?' Pansy asked sneering at the word 'Muggle' in disdain.

'It depends on which school-' Harry started but the Malfoy scion interrupted, 'For Merlin's sake just answer when _your_ holidays started!'

The messy-haired Gryffindor huffed and muttered something under his breath and the two Marauders froze in their seat before they exclaimed furiously, 'Excuse me? Your holidays started on July the _twentieth_?!'

They both slammed their dessert plates on the table causing a few bits of apple pie, treacle tart and scoops of ice-cream to topple down onto the floor with a resounding splat.

'Honestly, I can't believe no one noticed that my godson was locked up for _weeks_ in an effing _cupboard_! How could you not check up on him, Albus! Placing Harry with those pitiful excuses for human beings! I don't care what my godson said but I won't forgive you for that! Not until you make up for what you did! No scratch it, even then I don't know, if I'd be able to forgive you for what you condemned my godson to! What were you thinking!? Did you-' Padfoot shouted, his voice pitched into Molly Weasley decibels, until Harry interrupted his tirade trailing off at the end, 'Sirius stop! Shouting at the Headmaster won't change what happened. Besides, it made my relatives rather miserable after a while as there was no one who…'

The ex-convict took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch with a carefully blank face, but you could see how he was clenching his hands into tight fists, his eyes blazing with fury, while Dumbledore slouched back into his seat, regret marring his face.

'Your relatives became miserable as there was no one who what?' Moony enquired waving his wand to clean up the mess on the floor then turning his gaze to the dark-haired teen.

The Boy Who Lived sighed and admitted taking a sip from his pumpkin juice, 'Well, someone else had to do chores, if I didn't do them…'

The werewolf's eyes flashed angrily and the blond Slytherin remarked snidely, 'What do those _relatives_ of yours think they are? Despicable! No wonder my father says that mudbl-'

'Don't say that word in my presence, _Malfoy_! Why do you care now anyway? It's not like you made my life easier here!' the green-eyed teenager hissed, sending Draco a warning glare.

'Well, excuse me, _Potter_ but do you honestly think that I'd just sit here and remain impassive to this kind of treatment those… _animals_ gave you? These _Muggles_ are making _Muggles_ look even worse than even I knew was possible. As your godfather seems rather too angry to tell you, I'll roughly explain it to you. Our population is down and Pureblood families are dying out. I don't know how it's in the _Muggle_ world but abuse is rather unheard of among purebloods as no parent would think of harming their one contribution to the Wizarding World-' the young Malfoy informed until Hermione cut in, 'What? But how is that possible?! Child abuse exists everywhere! I mean, many haven't heard about it and those who are aware of it usually don't know what to do or sadly ignore-'

Draco rolled his eyes and cut in, 'Wow, I never would have thought that a day would come where I outsmart you at something, Granger. Whatever… What I wanted to say before you interrupted me was that when a child is born to magical parents a bond is formed, especially strong ones among purebloods to prevent the parents from abusing their child-'

'How does the bond know, if the child is abused anyway? Would one smack for example be considered as abuse?' the muggleborn witch asked, eagerly absorbing the new information.

'Granger, stop interrupting me! Don't you know that it's considered to be _rude_?!' the Malfoy scion snapped causing Hermione to look abashed, her cheeks turning pink.

Draco huffed and continued, 'I'm not really aware of how the bond works precisely but I don't care anyway as I would not be in the mood to explain it to _you _even if I knew. Considering your other question… Well, the bond would see it as a disciplinary method, if it was intended as such… I guess…'

Hermione scowled as the Slytherin didn't give her the full information she wanted and was internally thinking of which parts of the library she'd go through while Harry leaned back into the couch contemplating over what Draco had said.

'So do you understand now why I'm sick of how your disgusting _relatives_ treat you? We may not be on good terms with each other, but there are limits to where I'd… annoy you,' the blond teen admitted causing the Boy Who Lived to look at him intently, inwardly thinking that 'annoying' would be the understatement of the year, before Harry replied slowly, 'Well, I guess so… Thanks… Draco…'

The blond Slytherin blinked several times, feeling rather awkward before he replied, 'Err… No problem… P-Harry…'

The majority of the people in the hall were looking incredulously at the exchange between those two. Ron was even choking on his drink looking wide eyed at the Boy Who Lived as if he had never seen the dark-haired boy before.

Harry just ignored his friend and turned to look at his godfather, who was still sending the Headmaster withering glares, an expression on his face that made many sigh in relief for not being the old man at the Head Table right now.

The messy-haired teen asked in a quiet voice so only Sirius and Remus, due to his enhanced hearing, could hear him, 'Err… What Draco said makes sense but it doesn't explain your situation, Padfoot… You know… as you once told me how … _caring_ your mother was towards you…'

Snuffles snapped his head to his godson in surprise and seemed to be thinking carefully to how he should answer until Harry interrupted his musings, 'Y-You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to talk about that Sirius. I shouldn't have-'

'No Harry, it's fine. Well… Cissy's son said that the bond would prevent parents from harming their child but it's slightly different. It's more complicated … Err… My _dear_ old mother hurt herself by… harming me because of the bond but it didn't really matter to her. I guess she ignored the pain by thinking that it was worth it. She'd do anything, if it meant to sway me to her beliefs namely all this hippogriff shit about pureblood elitism. She couldn't bear that I, as an Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, would turn to the Light side….' Padfoot trailed off his expression turning grim.

The Boy Who Lived felt guilty for having evoked such memories in his godfather but was cut off from saying anything to Sirius as the Charms Professor resumed reading.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane,**

Gred gasped and began, 'Wow, now there-'  
'Seems to be a-' Forge continued in mock-amazement.  
'Genetic similarity between-' Fred followed and George finished,  
'Diddykins and Harrykins!'

At the confused looks in the Great Hall the twins chorused, 'Aw, come on! We're talking about Harry's natural talent for destruction of course!'

Harry glared at the twins, his green eyes flashing dangerously and they both gulped and raised their hands in a placating manner saying, 'Hey, it was just a joke. Well, not a good one but nevertheless, it wasn't meant to be taken seriously Harry, really! Ok, ok, no comparisons to your cousin anymore. We got it.'

The Boy Who Lived narrowed his eyes and gave them a last warning glare before he looked away, satisfied with their answer.

**and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

'He really is prince charming,' Katie said sarcastically.

'_Definitely_,' Alicia added scrunching up her nose in distaste while Minerva muttered, 'Poor Arabella…'

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

The students burst out in laughter and Harry glanced around the Great Hall until he looked at the blond Slytherin musing, 'Well… I guess there are exceptions…'  
Draco smirked and mouthed a name causing the Boy Who Lived to continue, amusement clearly written on his face, 'May I present you, Malfoy's gang with…' Harry glanced at the twins who immediately started with drum rolls, 'Crabbe as the honourable leader!'

When Crabbe just looked up in confusion, the students collapsed into laughter.

'Anyway it doesn't seem to be an exception concerning the Ministry. After all that seems to be the method of electing one certain person,' Harry commented giving the Minister, who seemed oblivious to it as he was twirling his bowler, a pointed look.

Remus chuckled with the others and Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair fondly, spoke, 'Aww I love the way you think, Prongslet!'

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

The occupants stopped laughing immediately and glowered at the book.  
'I'm sure we can change this to a new wizarding sport called 'Dursley Hunting', even if I'm worried that the popularity of Quidditch would drop considerably,' Angelina spoke having a sadistic gleam in her eyes that caused those who sat near her to inch away from the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

'Speaking of Quidditch-' Harry started looking at the High Table.  
'Since our ex-High-' Fred continued, grinning at the still neon green toad which merely glared back.  
'And not so mighty-' George added causing the others to snicker.  
'Inquisitor has been _fired_-' Harry followed, emphasizing the last word.  
'Does that mean that every-' Gred enquired scratching his chin in contemplation.  
'Decree and punishment-' Forge continued looking forward to getting rid of all those decrees in _their_ way.  
'She came up with-' Harry added smirking slightly at the mischievous look from the twins.  
'Will be nullified?' the three finished together with eager anticipation while many seemed to be amazed that the Boy Who Lived managed to talk with the twins in this manner.

Dumbledore chuckled and replied, 'I see no point in upholding Dolores' decrees and punishments. Which means that Ms Johnson has her two Beaters and Seeker back in her team unless-'

The Headmaster couldn't finish his sentence as the Gryffindors burst out in loud deafening cheers while the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins groaned.

'Great, now our Quidditch team is doomed…' the Hufflepuff Seeker muttered in defeat while a few Ravenclaw players nodded grimly in agreement.

The twins high-fived and started dancing around the Hall while Angelina, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, vowed, 'The Quidditch cup is ours! Nothing will keep us from having our names on it!'

McGonagall smirked and gave Snape, who rolled his eyes in annoyance, a sideways glance, while Flitwick and Sprout sighed dejectedly.

'Potter, Weasleys no slacking off! Don't you dare come late to our Quidditch practices, got it?!' Angelina commanded gazing sternly at them while said three answered promptly, 'Yes Captain!'

'Good!' the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain replied satisfied and conjured a parchment and a quill plotting several new tactics for the upcoming match now that the twins and Harry were back on the team.

'Wow, she really got the hang out of channelling Wood,' the messy-haired Gryffindor commented ignoring the twins who still danced around singing, 'We are back, we are back, we are back…'

'Mate, she got actually worse since your Quidditch bans,' Ron whined and Harry replied unfazed, 'Worse? That's not possible. No one can top Oliver and his Quidditch Cup obsession. I mean Angelina doesn't start with her Quidditch practices at 5 in the morning like Wood.'

'5 o'clock in the morning? And I thought James was exaggerating by chasing us to the pitch at 6 o'clock. Prongs was the sole reason I learned to sleep on brooms while flying around!' Sirius exclaimed incredulously causing Remus to laugh and add, 'That was quite a sight. Not to mention James' reaction.'

'You played Quidditch as well, Sirius?' Harry asked curiously watching as Ron took a tangerine from the fruit bowl on the table.

'Yep,' Padfoot replied popping the 'p' and continued proudly after grabbing a doughnut from the snack plate, 'I was Chaser, just like your dad. Although, he did play as a Seeker for fun in a few practices. But you're a way better Seeker than him, Prongslet.'

Harry grinned broadly and leaned forward to take a banana from the fruit bowl while the twins plopped cheerfully back into their beanbags.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. **

'You must be the only student here who looks forward to the end of the holidays,' Dean commented while Harry just shrugged eating his banana contently and ignoring Ron's scandalized expression.

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. **

'Smeltings? What kind of ridiculous name is that?' a second year Slytherin asked and Luna replied, 'Well, Hogwarts doesn't sound that much better, if you think about it... It's 'Smelly things' versus 'Hog warts' you know.' causing several students to scowl.

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to **

'Hogwarts!' many occupants cheered loudly.

**Stonewall High, the local public school.**

The twins booed at that while the majority in the Great Hall blinked incredulously and confused at the book.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

'Did I miss something? What's supposed to be funny?' Blaise asked raising an eyebrow in confusion like several others.

'Nope, not if you already noticed that Dudders is an idiot and logic doesn't apply to him. I mean he is so intelligent that he makes Crabbe and Goyle seem like Ravenclaws,' the Boy Who Lived answered causing many to snicker while the Ravenclaws looked offended.

'Hey, don't compare us with those two!' Terry Boot exclaimed indignantly while the other Ravenclaws nodded in agreement.

'Sorry, won't happen again,' Harry reassured, placating the Eagles while Draco sniggered, knowing just how much of an insult that really was.

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

'He wouldn't dare…' Padfoot, Moony, Ron and the twins growled while Hermione spoke sweetly, 'Oh, I'm sure I can show _Dinky Duddydums_ how adept I am in Transfiguration. He'll be delighted to test the toilet I transfigured from his stinking socks which will be extra dirty of course…'

Sirius perked up looking as if he had an epiphany and turned to the twins, 'Fred, George, I need my notebook for a second.'

The two Weasleys nodded and gave Sirius, who had an evil glint in his eyes, the requested object.

Padfoot conjured a self-inking quill and scribbled in it muttering, 'Change Dursleys into public chamber pots for a few months…' before he returned his notebook to the two snickering redheads.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

The Great Hall burst into laughter and Sirius commented wiping his tears from laughing so hard, 'Really Harry, you're channelling Lily's wit and cheek quite often if you ask me. Brilliant!'

Meanwhile the Snakes looked among each other and Malfoy pointed out hesitantly, 'That was quite … Slytherin of you.'

The Potions Master had to refrain from snorting at the irony, the Golden Boy, gryffindorish dunderhead extraordinaire being complimented by his snakes for having _Slytherin_ qualities. James Potter must be rolling in his grave…

'Thank you for the compliment, Draco,' the Boy Who Lived replied grinning at the gobsmacked looks he was getting from several non-Slytherins.

'I really don't know what I should think of you being so… buddy-buddy with those… _Slytherins_, mate. You sure you're feeling ok?' the youngest Weasley teen queried, scrutinizing his friend after he had shot disdainful looks at the snakes.

Harry just rolled his eyes and rested his head on his godfather's shoulder feeling quite tired.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

'Since when do _Gryffindors_ run?' Anthony Goldstein asked furrowing his forehead and Harry answered nonchalantly, 'Well, I'm not a masochist, you know. But now that I think about it, it really wasn't necessary. I'm positive that he still doesn't know what I meant.'  
The students snickered at that.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. **

'I think I'll make a short side trip to her house once I'm done with the zoo in Privet Drive,' Sirius muttered under his breath and Remus nodded in agreement.

**It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. **

'High time, if you ask me…' Harry muttered and Padfoot commented, 'I'm surprised she didn't break her leg sooner with all those cats.'

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Remus looked absolutely scandalized and was lost for words causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

Sirius snickered and explained, fondly running his fingers through Harry's unruly hair, 'Moony is _slightly_ obsessed with chocolate. It actually gets worse the nearer he gets to err … his day of month.'

'Padfoot, I'm not a woman,' the werewolf growled trying to look intimidating but failed when he took a bite of a chocolate doughnut sighing blissfully, causing the others to have a hard time stifling their laughter.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

Draco groaned and put his head down on the snack-table with a loud thump like several other Slytherins.

'Merlin's saggy left-' Sirius shout was muffled due to a pillow, courtesy of a blushing Hermione but the dog-Animagus continued screaming as if nothing had happened.

'Padfoot what's wrong?' Harry asked slightly concerned for his godfather's sanity… Well, what was left of it anyway…

'Argh, the IMAGES! They… they… BURN!' Sirius exclaimed his eyes tightly shut, while he hunched over, his hands gripping his head.

Silence reigned for several long beats where the occupants imagined how whale junior looked in his uniform before several started to scream as well, while many girls looked ready to faint.

'I thank every deity for having plain black robes as uniforms…' Ron muttered rubbing his eyes in the attempt to get rid of the image where Dudley twirled around the living room in that outfit.

The twins sobbed and wailed, 'Oh our poor ickle brother… Being forced to see it first-hand!'

Harry nodded getting sympathizing looks and sniffed before he laughed.

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

'What?! Good training for later life?!' many exclaimed in varying states of shock.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. **

'It seems that that whale hasn't had many proud moments then,' Kingsley commented while Tonks nodded in agreement.

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

'Urgh… I think I'm going to be sick…' Draco and Ron muttered simultaneously but didn't comment on it as they were too busy trying not to gag while the twins were doubled over in laughter.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

Fred and George were wheezing and asked after a while, 'Harry, how the hell did you manage not to laugh?!'

The Boy Who Lived grimaced and replied, 'Well, my self-preservation skill kicked in…'

'Huh, what do you mean?' Sirius asked who had been clutching his side and breathing hard from laughing himself.

'It's not … healthy to disturb such err… special moment at the Dursley's,' Harry answered cautiously causing the others to frown.

Before anyone could ask further Harry gave a pleading look to the Charms Professor, who obliged by continuing reading.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. **

'It rather seems that there has been an exponential increase in her inaptitude in her cooking skills… Or the lack thereof,' the Head of Slytherin drawled while to everyone's surprise the two Marauders nodded in agreement turning slightly green.

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

'Is this supposed to be edible?' Ron asked scrunching up his nose in disgust.

'Nope,' Harry answered shaking his head and the youngest Weasley boy furrowed his forehead wondering what that stuff might be.

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

'Oh come on you, horse-giraffe! Who wouldn't ask what that stuff would be?!' Padfoot exclaimed annoyed while Moony added darkly, 'As if asking questions would be the end of the world…'

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

'What?!' several people hissed angrily and the two Marauders narrowed their eyes venomously at the book, looking like they longed to burn it.

'Albus! They got a monthly sum to care for him and they didn't even use it to buy him a school uniform not to mention other necessities!' McGonagall exclaimed while Madam Bones took several notes on her parchment promising herself that she'd make sure that the teen would get the money back that hadn't been used on him.

The Headmaster massaged his temples and made a mental note to pay a visit to the Dursley's himself to express his… _displeasure_…

Harry laughed humourlessly drawing the attention from everyone and Neville asked reluctantly, 'Ehm… Harry, you ok?'

'Yeah, Nev, I'm _fine_. I just realized one of the reasons why they didn't put me into an orphanage,' the Boy Who Lived answered darkly, clenching the almost empty cup of pumpkin juice.

At the confused look from a few he explained disgusted, 'Well, _obviously_, it's because of _money_. What an idiot I am for thinking that they kept me because they were such _generous_ human beings! Hah, that's rich! How often did I have to listen to those endless remarks that I should be _grateful_ that they were so _kind hearted_! Really, my _lovely_ aunt has a shrivelled prune instead of a heart, barely enough to pump her bitter blood through her body to fuel her tongue! Oh and my _dear_ uncle- '

The green-eyed teen was cut off when his cup suddenly shattered in his hand causing several shards to imbed itself into his palm, making him wince at the sudden stinging pain.

'Harry!' several exclaimed worriedly and Sirius grabbed the teen's wrists when said boy reached for his wand while the Medi-witch had already jumped up from her beanbag bustling towards them.

'Sorry… Err could you let go of me Padfoot? I'll clean up the mess…' the dark-haired Gryffindor muttered awkwardly fidgeting in his seat at the sudden attention he was getting.

Padfoot ignored his godson and watched intently as Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts once she had removed the shards and disinfected them.

When the school Matron was satisfied with her work she said, 'Well, I do hope that I won't have to heal any more injuries from you again today, Mr Potter.'

The 15-year-old teen flushed slightly in embarrassment and thanked Madam Pomfrey while she turned to vanished the rest of the shards with a swift flick of her wand before she went back to sit on her beanbag.

Snuffles put an arm around the boy and admonished, 'Honestly Prongslet, the first thing you should worry about when you're injured is yourself and not the bloody mess! I bet the reason why you reacted the way you did is because of those Dursleys!'

The green-eyed boy merely muttered another apology which irked the ex-convict further causing him to point out, 'Harry, there's no reason to apologize. Just promise me to take better care of yourself.'

The teen nodded and leaned against Sirius' side resting his head on his shoulder while the dog-Animagus ran his hand through the unruly mop of black hair.

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**  
**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

'Potter, you've lived with her for ten years and haven't noticed that she doesn't have the ability to comprehend what sarcasm is? Really, your intelligence is questionable,' the Potions Master sneered while the Boy Who Lived shrugged and replied nonchalantly, 'Well, you never know. I have to admit that nothing's more discouraging than unappreciated sarcasm but that was reason enough to try until she got it. Although I have to admit that I had no success yet. Oh and concerning my intelligence, _sir_, questionable intelligence is a lot better than undeniable stupidity.'

The Head of Slytherin snorted, 'I suppose…' and gave the Head of Ravenclaw a pointed look to resume reading while the other occupants were either gaping gobsmacked at the dark-haired teen or at the Potions Master.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

'Hey, is she talking to herself?' the twins asked causing Harry to chuckle with several others.

**"I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." **

'I think she needs glasses like you, Harry,' Neville spoke up seriously before he started to snicker.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. **

Snape quirked an eyebrow and thought, _Potter the bane of my teaching career having enough self-control to _not_ argue?! Merlin, miracles do happen…_

As if Harry had read the Potions Master's mind he elaborated, 'I tend to not argue with mentally challenged people as they drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience.'

Silence filled the room for several beats then an eruption of laughter broke out throughout the hall.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Many growled angrily and then Hermione asked, 'Really, what's with you and all those comparisons to animals?'

'Well, considering that I'm living in a zoo, my mind sort of got stuck there…' the Boy Who Lived replied causing a few to snigger.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. **

'And here we thought they smelled themselves…' the twins muttered in mock-sadness.

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

'Really, that spoilt brat has no manners whatsoever!' the female adults complained while the others nodded in agreement.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.  
"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

The twins gasped and turned wide-eyed at the Charms teacher before they spluttered, 'P-Professor! C-could you please repeat that sentence again?'

The small wizard obliged causing the twins to unhinge their jaws until they babbled in disbelief, 'Did whale senior really make whale junior do something?!'

'You should just let Professor Flitwick continue reading and everything will make sense,' Harry pointed out while Fred and George merely blinked confused.

**"Make Harry get it."**

'Lazy prat…' Padma muttered while her sister nodded in agreement.

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

'Oh, thank Merlin! We-' Gred started sighing in relief.  
'Thought that the-' Forge continued, still clutching his chest.  
'Apocalypse had arrived!' George finished while the other students laughed.

**"Make Dudley get it." **

'Hey, who wants to bet ten galleons that this won't work?' Lee Jordan asked cheerfully, looking around the Great Hall while silence reigned.

'Jordan… Not even Crabbe and Goyle would be… mentally challenged enough to take such a bet,' Greengrass commented.

Said Slytherins looked up dumbly and Draco raising an eyebrow pointed out, 'You _sure_ about that, Daphne?'

'Well… I guess I'll have to revoke what I said…' the Slytherin girl admitted hesitantly, ignoring the sniggering from the other students.

'Uh… So does that mean that they'll take the bet with me?' Lee queried, hopefully looking at Vincent and Gregory, who were seated on yellow beanbags.

'Jordan, kindly do us a favour and shut up,' Astoria advised while Malfoy gave the Charms Professor a pointed look to resume reading, ignoring the pouting from the Quidditch Commentator.

**"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley." **

'Oh, I'll gladly poke him with my wand,' Sirius snarled while Remus glowered at the book like many others.

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the mail. **

'Way to go Harry! Those are your Quidditch reflexes that are showing!' Angelina boasted proudly while Moody commented, 'Not bad lad. You definitely show potential. Constant –'

'Vigilance. Right, right Mad-Eye, we got it,' Tonks interrupted her mentor causing him to growl.

**Three things lay on the doormat:**

'Ooooh, _three_ you say? Negative traits of this particular number would be indifference, lack of stamina and concentration, spectacular rise and fall, oh yes, yes _especially fall_. You see Mars and Jupiter-' Sybill Trelawney started in a misty, ethereal voice until McGonagall interrupted her, having difficulties in not letting her voice show too much annoyance, 'Yes, yes Sybill, we're _very_ interested in your revelations on the number three. I'm sure the students will be _delighted_ to listen to your... lecture during your classes.'

Trelawney blinked several times, her thick glasses magnifying her eyes causing them to appear about ten times their normal size, while those students who had the joy of having Divination groaned with the exceptions of the Patils, who seemed to be have been hanging on every word the woman had said until now.

'Oh Merlin, no… What's McGonagall thinking in giving her new ideas! Does our Head of House intend to let Trelawney bore us to death?!' Ron exclaimed horrified pulling at his hair while Hermione gave him a look which clearly said, 'Well, you don't have to have Divination! It's useless! Better spend time on something more worthwhile!'

'Harry, why aren't you saying anything?! Did she finally manage to blow out your brain with all her utter rubbish?' Ron exclaimed eyeing his best friend who merely sat comfortable next to Padfoot an unfazed expression on his face.

Said boy yawned savoury and replied dully, 'Ron, do you really think she can remember to ramble about the number three until our next Divination lesson? That's very unlikely, if you ask me. Besides, even if she thought of that, she'd be too busy in foreseeing my many ways of death anyway, so just forget what Trelawney said.'

The youngest Weasley boy let Harry's words sink in before he nodded, mumbling to himself, 'Right… Yeah… she'd be busy predicting in how you'll die… Right… No worries.'

'What do you mean she'll be busy predicting your deaths, pup?' Snuffles hissed angrily and Moony answered instead, 'Calm down, Padfoot. Sybill has a… well… She has a habit in predicting the death of a student every year since she came to this school. There's really no need to… take her seriously.'

Sirius growled and pulled his godson tighter to himself in a protective manner while he glared at the woman who, oblivious to everything , was sitting in her seat, draped in gauzy shawls and cloaks, her bangles all covered with shining sequins and glittering strings of beads.

**a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

'Oh, it seems our baby sister has managed to write to Harrykins!' the twins chorused while Ginny glared at them, her face scarlet.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?**

'I would!' dozens of students exclaimed causing the Boy Who Lived to gape at them in disbelief.

'Y-You are joking, right?' the 15-year-old teen asked uncertainly a horrified expression on his face that made the Potions Master wonder why the Golden Boy behaved in such a manner.

'Harry, didn't Albus tell you?' the werewolf asked furrowing his forehead while he looked at the young Gryffindor.

'Tell me what?' the green-eyed boy queried, confusion marring his face while he mentally added, _He always keeps secrets from me!_

The Marauders send the Headmaster accusing looks and the ex-convict explained, 'All your mail would be redirected to a separate vault in Gringotts until you attended Hogwarts. Now only your fan mail gets send there while you receive your normal owl post.'

Harry blanched and sagged into his seat. Merlin, he had a whole vault containing his _fan mail_!

'Albus, care to tell me why you never told my godson that tiny little bit of information?' Padfoot queried, glaring at the Headmaster who was rubbing his temples before he answered, 'I apologize… It seems that it… slipped my mind…'

'Really… It slipped your brilliant mind…' Padfoot snorted and then continued his grey eyes flashing dangerously, 'You have been managing the Potter Vault until now, right? I mean you must have at least gotten a monthly notice from Gringotts concerning interest, taxes and other stats. Care to tell me when you intended to inform my godson about this?

Dumbledore sighed and replied warily, 'You must understand Sirius that I didn't want to burden him further with all that financial-'

'Oh please! It's his right! He's fifteen for Merlin's sake and he has no idea about his vault whatsoever! Can't you imagine how overwhelmed he'll be once he turns seventeen?! Especially since he'll have to deal with the Black fortune as well as I made him my Heir! Just that you know Albus, once I'm cleared of everything, I'll take charge of Harry's finances until he's of age!' Sirius interrupted angrily and Dumbledore nodded dejectedly while the blacckhead turned to look at his godfather wide-eyed.

'W-wait a second Sirius! Y-You made me y-your _Heir_?!' Harry spluttered feeling lightheaded while many especially the purebloods gaped at him. Potter was already one of the wealthiest wizards in Great Britain but now being also the Heir of the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black…

'That's right, pup. I've recently written a will and stated you as my Heir. I intended to tell you about it once I could speak to you directly but since the holidays were still quite away…' Snuffles trailed off ruffling his godson's hair.

'God… I-I'm really your… H-_Heir_?' the Potter boy enquired weakly causing Snuffles to chuckle at the disbelieved look on his godson's face.

'Yup. I'll give you a crash course on everything once we have time for it. Oh and concerning your fan mail. I'm sure you'll need help with that. Well, a lot of help I'm sure…' the ex-convict pointed out trying not to laugh when Harry's disbelieving expression morphed to a horrified one.

'Oh Merlin… Don't remind me of that…' Harry whined pinching the bridge of his nose.

'What Potter, not bouncing around in joy about your fan mail?' Smith sneered and the Potions Master gazed at the Gryffindor curiously wondering what the boy would say.

'And why should I be jumping around in joy about that?' the messy-haired boy retorted, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

'Oh, please. Don't you enjoy that you're so famous that you even have –' Zacharias started until the Gryffindor cut him off his eyes blazing in fury, 'Shut. Up. You think I enjoy my fame? You think I enjoy being famous for surviving that bloody curse? You think I enjoy being stared at like some newfound specimen? YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING REMINDED OF MY PARENTS EVERY TIME I SEE MY SCAR IN A BLOODY MIRROR?! Listen _Smith_, I've had enough of your attitude. You better shut up or you'll be at the receiving end of my wand in our next lesson! Perhaps I should also mention that I won't hold back!'

Silence reigned in the Great Hall while Harry tried to control his magic that caused the tables with everything on it to rattle. The Boy Who Lived glowed slightly due to the swirling magic around him until it slowly faded once Harry had calmed himself.

Many students gaped at the green-eyed boy who was breathing hard and still looking quite pissed off with a mixture of awe, guilt and fright while the adults just sat in their seats too stunned to say anything.

After a while Remus broke the silence, 'Merlin… Of all the things you had to inherit from your parents it's Lily's temper and James' ferocity…'

'Yep… Definitely Lily's temper… There were way too many occasions where I was at the receiving end of her infamous temper,' Sirius admitted shuddering in his seat.

'Oh don't tell me you forgot that time when Prongs was absolutely furious with you,' the werewolf remarked watching his best friend turning white as a ghost.

'N-No, I'd never forget that… Not that I didn't deserve it but Merlin's pants that fucking _hurt_! I'm telling you, Moony, I almost shit myself!' Sirius admitted shakily ignoring Molly's disapproving look for his language.

Ron snickered and pointed out, 'Speaking of that, Smith looks like he'd shi-'

'Ronald!' Mrs Weasley and Hermione warned causing the redhead to roll his eyes in annoyance, earning a cuff from the muggleborn witch.

'Oh come on, Hermione! Can't you refrain from doing that?!' the youngest Weasley boy exclaimed indignantly while the bushy haired girl merely gave him a look that clearly said 'Not before you change the way you speak.'

Ron groaned and gave Harry, who chuckled slightly in amusement, an annoyed look.

**He had no friends,**

'That's not true, Harry,' Neville commented while many others nodded in agreement and the green-eyed boy gave them a warm smile.

**no other relatives **

'That's not true as well, Prongslet. Moony and I will always be here for you,' Padfoot said softly pulling his godson into a tight embrace causing the teen to flush in embarrassment when several girls cooed.

'Hey, don't forget us Weasleys!' the twins exclaimed in mock-hurt making Harry laugh.

**- he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs**

The occupants snarled angrily and when many students gave the teachers at the Head Table accusing looks McGonagall explained that all those letters were addressed with a self-addressing quill.

**4 Privet Drive**

'Oh my! 4 is the number of fate! Many things will happen over which no one has control over! Sadly this number often produces a strong sense of frustration and brings upheavals and more disruption than any other number! Circumstances –' Trelawney gushed until she was interrupted by an annoyed Potions Master, 'As _enlightening_ this is Sybill, please do us a favour by kindly postponing your speech to your … _enthralling_ classes.'

The Divination Professor merely blinked and Snape's eyebrow twitched in irritation while McGonagall, whose mouth had thinned considerably, gave the Head of Ravenclaw a pointed look urging him to resume reading.

**Little Whinging Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

'Stamp?' many students asked and Hermione immediately started explaining, 'A stamp is a small piece of paper that is purchased and displayed on an item of mail as evidence of payment of postage. You only-'

'Right, right, we got it Hermione,' Ron interrupted before the muggleborn witch could fall into a full blown lecture on stamps.

The bushy-haired girl glared at the redhead and retorted, 'What I wanted to add was that you only have to put ONE stamp on the envelope and not DOZENS like you did when you sent Harry his letter the Muggle way.'

'Err, well that… Better safe than sorry, you know and we just thought it looked … nice…' Ron stammered and the muggleborn witch merely looked at him and then at his parents in exasperation.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms;  
an eagle, **

At that, the Ravenclaws clapped loudly and Flitwick squeaked in delight when Luna conjured a majestic looking Eagle with blue and bronze highlights that faded into nothingness once it had soared through the Great Hall.

**a badger, **

The Hufflepuffs applauded noisily and Tonks shot yellow and black streaks of stars that formed into a proud looking badger before it dissipated into thin air.

'You really are a true Hufflepuff, aren't you?' Shacklebolt asked chuckling and the Metamorphmagus replied enthusiastically, 'Course I am, Kingsley! And proud of it!' earning a bright smile from Sprout.

**a snake,**

The Slytherins clapped pompously and to the surprise of many three seventh year Slytherins conjured dark green mist with streaks of silver that morphed into elegant snakes that slithered gracefully in the air.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily while the Head of Slytherin smirked not noticing the mischievous looks that were exchanges between the twins as they pulled out two red-gold toffees from their pockets before they popped it into their mouths, earning many amused looks from the other Gryffindors, curious to what the two of them had in mind now.

**and a lion, **

The cheers from the Gryffindors were deafening which was amplified by loud roars from two lions that sat regally where the twins had been at first causing many to jump in their seat.

The Head of Gryffindor sat stunned in her cushioned armchair while she literally watched her two _lions_ with golden-brown fur and red mane slender proudly among the Gryffindors earning loud applause.

When the twins turned back into their human form with a soft 'pop' they high-fived each other, wide grins almost splitting their faces.

'W-Weasley, how…?' the Deputy Headmistress stammered watching the twins return to their beanbags earning approving claps on their shoulders on their way.

Fred and George snickered and pulled out another gold-red toffee before they explained, 'Just one of our inventions, Professor.'

McGonagall nodded, still baffled while the Headmaster smiled broadly at them.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

'Hogwarts!' the students cheered loudly and when the Headmaster conjured the letter 'H' that flashed in many colours while it floated in the Great Hall, the seventh year prefects from each house added their representing animal to it causing the pupils to applaud loudly.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. **

'He has a name, you fat tub of lard! It's H-A-R-R-Y,' Sirius growled slowly as if talking to an infant.

**"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

The twins, who had been in a good mood, froze and then hunched over sobbing, 'T-this isn't a j-joke! T-that whale is clueless and doesn't understand the delicate art of humour!'

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. **

'Why not open the letter immediately when you got it?' Seamus asked furrowing his forehead and Harry answered his cheeks turning slightly pink, 'Well… It was my first letter... I wasn't thinking…'

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow and muttered dryly, 'Imagine my shock…' earning a disapproving glare from the Head of Gryffindor who had heard him.

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

'Wow, you sure have patience, Harry! I ripped mine almost apart when I got mine!' Dennis Creevey admitted, jumping excitedly in his seat.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.  
"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

'Too bad it wasn't poison…' Harry muttered darkly causing Molly to reprimand, 'Harry! You shouldn't say something like this!'

The Boy Who Lived took a deep breath and replied in a forced calm voice while the two Marauders along Hermione and Ron glanced at him worriedly, 'Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry, but I won't take back what I said. You have absolutely _no_ idea what kind of… _person_ she is. She's one of the top three on my 'Hate-list' and believe me, she wouldn't be there, if she hadn't earned that rank through her _wonderful_ and _loveable_ behaviour.'

The Weasley matriarch gaped for a while and when she wanted to say something her youngest son interrupted, 'Mum, please just leave it. She must have really done something to set him off like this, you know. When Harry really hates something or someone he does it with passion and his hate doesn't just appear from nothing without reasons…'

'Harry, what else did she do aside from that incident with that blasted bulldog?' Sirius ground out angrily while he motioned to the twins to add Marge to their… victims aside from the two whales and the horse.

The Boy Who Lived turned to look at his godfather, ignoring the curious gazes from the others and Madam Bones, who was now patiently holding her quill to take notes.

'Aside from all those insults, whacking, giving me dog biscuits to eat and hateful glares, I'm used to anyways, not much,' Harry answered nonchalantly, now trying to ignore the affronted outbursts from the occupants.

Molly started sobbing and her husband tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and murmuring calming words to her, which seemed to be not an easy feat since the Weasley patriarch was flushed with anger.

'That vile woman is disgusting! Giving you _dog biscuits_ to eat?! How _dare_ she?! Not only that but she hit you!' Remus snarled while Sirius clenched his hands into tight fists trying to not lose his temper.

McGonagall and several other teachers were fuming in their seats, Moody had a frightening scowl on his face, Kingsley's eyes flashed dangerously and Tonks' hair was a bright red, matching her face.

When all those outraged exclamations still didn't calm down after several minutes the green-eyed Gryffindor asked politely, trying to not let his annoyance seep into his voice, 'Professor Flitwick, could you please continue with the chapter?'

The Charms teacher took a deep sip from his drink to calm himself down before he picked up the book to read.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" **

'Oh, his puny brain just realized something! Congratulations whale junior!' Hermione announced sarcastically.

'Granger, what brain are you talking about?' Malfoy sneered and the others snickered at that.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

'Bastard! How dare you ruin this special moment!' Sirius yelled furiously. The Headmaster's face darkened just like the other teacher's faces.  
The Head of Gryffindor was seething in her armchair, glad to find out why her young lion hadn't sent a reply after so many letters that got sent to him.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

'Show that whale what you're made of Prongslet!' Padfoot encouraged and Harry just rolled his eyes, pointing out, 'Sirius, you're talking to a book.'

The ex-convict merely shrugged and the dark-haired teen shook his head in exasperation.

**"Who'd be writing to you?"**

'I would!' several students exclaimed again causing Harry to blanch being reminded of his vault full of fan mail. His fan mail! Like _Lockhart_!

The Boy Who Lived shuddered in his seat earning concerned looks from those around him while his godfather gently put his arm around his godson.

**sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. **

'Traffic Lights?' Neville queried glancing curiously at the muggleborn witch who replied eagerly, 'Traffic Lights are signalling devices positioned at or near road intersections, pedestrian crossings and other locations to control competing flows of traffic. There are-'

'Hermione, you could just say that those things help Muggles with their traffic!' the youngest Weasley boy cut her off and the bushy haired girl huffed indignantly.

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

'His appearance seems to have made an improvement,' Snape jeered and his snakes nodded in agreement while the other burst out in laughter.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

Sirius grimaced but didn't comment.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it,**

'I'm surprised he can read,' Zabini pointed out and Harry replied dryly, 'Well, he had to read the TV magazine, if he wanted to decide on what program he'd watch.'

**but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. **

'Drama queen…' Dean muttered and the others agreed with him.

**She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.  
"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" **

Sirius turned a faint shade of green before he bend over gagging causing his godson to wonder what was wrong with Padfoot. Harry glanced at Madam Pomfrey for help until he heard his godfather muttering who was desperately pulling at his hair, 'Oh god... This... this is worse than before! What is it with this book and all this bloody IMAGES?! This just sounds so wrong... My brain! Urgh... It's going to implode! ARGH! Remus obliviate me and free me from... from...' Sirius trailed of whimpering and rocking back and forth in his seat, while the werewolf grimaced, he himself having turned slightly green like several others in the Great Hall.

'Ew… Sirius, you pervert!' Ginny and Hermione exclaimed disgusted, ignoring the pitiful whimpers from the ex-convict.

'You know, by saying that Sirius -' Fred started he himself looking sick like his twin.  
'Is a pervert, you two just admitted that -' George continued, fighting the urge to puke.  
'You have dirty minds yourselves!' the twins finished together, gagging while they tried to get rid of that horrid image.

The two girls gaped at them flushing a bright red.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. **

'Oh the horror!' the twins mock-gasped.

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

'Insolent little… No respect for his parents whatsoever…' the adults muttered, affronted at such behaviour.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

'Pompous spoilt brat! Who does he think he is, demanding _your_ Hogwarts letter, Harry!?' Sirius growled.

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." **

'That's right! No one aside from the rightful receiver is entitled to open that letter!' Padfoot growled heatedly.

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

'That impudent fat tub of lard really kept you from your Hogwarts letter?!' the Malfoy scion asked his face holding an expression full of disgust.

'Well, he did fail in the end…' Harry replied, shrugging while the others hissed furiously at the book, as if it was at fault for Vernon's behaviour.

'Harry, keeping mail from someone is an offense itself but not giving you your Hogwarts letter is a serious crime in the Wizarding World,' Neville exclaimed angrily.

The Boy Who Lived turned to look at the round-faced boy in confusion and blinked a few times before he asked slowly, 'Serious crime? Why?'

'Because not even allowing you to read your Hogwarts letter and thus letting you decide if you wanted to learn about magic or not is as if they'd try and withhold you from you legacy. Your magic, your power…' Neville elaborated having a dark glint in his eyes that surprised many.

'Oh…' was the only thing the dark-haired teen could reply while the Head of the DMLE was busy scribbling furiously on her parchment.

**Harry didn't move.**

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and the twins counted, 'Three… Two… One…'

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

'Yep, that's Harry's infamous temper!' the twins chorused causing the black-haired teen to flush while Hermione and Ron exchanged looks that said, 'See, I knew it!'

'No, that's Harry channelling Lily's temper,' Remus disagreed and Sirius added shuddering, 'Merlin, sometimes I'd have rather faced an army of Chimeras than her…'

Unbeknown to them the Potions Master silently agreed with them.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

'When does that whale figure out that that letter is not for him?!' Spinnet asked in annoyance and Katie answered dryly, 'Well, what did you expect from some pig in a wig, Alicia?'

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took Harry **

'Get your filthy hands off of Harry, you blasted overgrown swine of a Muggle!' the two Marauders snarled while the others glared daggers at the book.

**and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, **

'That's no way to treat children!' Molly Weasley hissed angrily and Remus asked his surrogate nephew, 'You didn't get injured, did you, Harry?'

'Ehm… No,' the teen answered hesitantly, cautiously surveying the two Marauders, who were seething in their seats.

The ex-convict gave him a slight disbelieving look but didn't say anything further.

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; **

'Go Harry!' several students cheered and the 15-year-old Gryffindor drawled, 'You do realize that there's no way I'd have won. Maybe I should translate the word 'fight' for you. In Dudley's case it means that he'd use his huge weight and throw me down to the floor._' _

_I'm just glad he didn't sit on me or I'd have been a goner. The Boy Who Lived no more. Squashed to death by his own cousin! Oh the irony… Wonder how Voldysnort would have reacted to that, if he knew that a mere Muggle succeeded in something he failed so often! _Harry thought fighting the urge to laugh while the others glowered at the book oblivious to the teen's musing.

**Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear,**

'My glasses are a pure annoyance. And I'm not talking about how they affect Quidditch…' the messy-haired teen grumbled and Remus said slowly glancing at a contemplative looking Medi-witch, 'You know… There would be magical ways to correct your eye-sight…'

'How come no one told me before?' Harry exclaimed trying to not sound accusing while the others turned to gaze at the black-haired teen.

'I guess we thought it was your fashion sense,' Smith snickered and Harry's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

'My… _fashion sense_? In my five years in Hogwarts… Have you ever seen me care for my so called _fashion_?' the Boy Who Lived replied calmly and his two best friends exchanged worried glances fearing another outburst from him.

'Well, what else do-' Zacharias started to say but was interrupted when Hannah slapped her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

'Just ignore him, Harry,' Susan suggested and the two fifth year Gryffindor prefects almost sighed in relief.

'Right… So… How do I get rid of my glasses? I mean is it possible for me? I did think of contact lenses but my relatives would have asked me where I got the money to buy those things. And there's no way I'd tell them about my… vault,' Harry admitted and Mr Weasley asked, 'Contact lenses? What -'

'A contact lens, or simply contact, is a lens placed on the eye. Contact lenses are considered medical devices and can be worn to correct vision, for cosmetic or therapeutic reasons,' Hermione answered promptly and many pure- and half-bloods scrunched up their nose muttering, 'Doesn't that _hurt_?'

'No, not really. It's uncomfortable at first but you get used to it quite fast,' a muggleborn second year replied and blushed when many stared at the student incredulously.

'Well, Mr Potter, I could have a look at your eyes in one of our check-ups but I can't guarantee you that I can do something about your eye-sight. It didn't work with your father for example…' Madam Pomfrey said and the Boy Who Lived nodded.

**lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

'Well, that's also a good way to listen in to conversations I guess…' Tonks admitted and Moody barked, 'Good lad. Don't give up. If you don't succeed on your first try, just try again in a different manner. No one cares what methods you have to use, if you get the desired outcome.'

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"  
"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

The majority of the people in the Great Hall snorted and looked incredulously at the book until they were interrupted by a hysterically laughing blond Slytherin that made many worry for the sanity of the young Malfoy teen.

'I-I don't b-believe it! W-why would we follow _them_? I-I'd make a run for it just by the mere sight of that zoo! T-those people don't realize what an eyesore they are, do they? No don't answer. T-that was stupid. Take that as a rhetorical question…' Draco gasped between his laughs too busy to regain his breath to notice the slightly worried and strange looks he was getting.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" **

'It's not _your_ decision, you horse. As if you could keep my godson from going to Hogwarts! There's not a snowball's chance in hell that you could do something as utterly ridiculous as that!' Padfoot sneered and the others nodded in agreement.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.  
"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

The occupants in the hall snorted again muttering, 'As if that would work…'

**"But -"  
"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense."**

The Boy Who Lived winced when those who hadn't been in the Hospital Wing with him roared in outrage.

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked like they would rip the Dursleys apart, their faces matching their hair colour.

The Charms Professor was gripping the book so hard that his knuckles turned white while he tried to control his breathing.

The Head of Hufflepuff seemed to be muttering darkly under her breath thinking of vicious plants she could send them per mail.

Hagrid was searching in his many pockets muttering, 'Gallopin' Gorgons…Now I really need some fire whiskey…' while his mind whirled around the thought that maybe he could ask Aragog and his _cute_, _little_ children to visit those blasted Muggles.

Moody, Tonks and Kingsley looked like they would most likely blast the entire Dursley residence out of existence and leave the family, well what would be left of them, in a smoking crater.

Dumbledore, who was furious concerning this matter since the Hospital Wing, was gripping his armchair, trying to keep his magic under control while his Deputy and Potion Master were giving him concerned glances.

Remus sat rigid next to a hunched over dog-Animagus, who was gripping his head trying to keep his temper in check like the werewolf.

It took a while until everyone had calmed enough to continue with the chapter.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; **

'Please tell me he got rid of himself!' Nott almost begged and Draco answered sadly, 'I don't want to crush your hopes, Theo, but that Muggle would be too stupid to do us such a favour…'

**he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

_Merlin I would have never thought that I'd _pityPotter_ for having to bear that torturous presence of that whale_, the Head of Slytherin thought, his eyes reflecting disgust.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick but could you please repeat that?' Ginny asked incredulously.

Filius did so and the twins gaped at the 15-year-old before they stammered, slightly in awe, 'Wow, Harry, you must be a really powerful wizard!'

At the confused look Fred elaborated, 'You know, you must have charmed your cupboard without you knowing! How else would that fat whale fit in there! He'd get stuck! We know how small that cupboard is!'

Harry chuckled and replied, 'Oh, I didn't do something like that. By _visit_ I mean that he'd just stuck his head in.'

The twins pouted slightly and their father asked, 'George, Fred, how do you two know how big Harry's cupboard is?'

'Didn't mum tell you what we told her when we flew the car to get Harry?' George queried furrowing his forehead like his twin.

Molly blanched and whispered, 'You mean to tell me that you were _not_ joking when you told me that you had to rescue him and that his things were locked up in that cupboard?!'

The twins turned serious, shocking many in the Great Hall as they had never seen those two with such an expression on their face.

'Mum… We'd never joke about something like that. What part of 'we got him out once we got rid of the bars in front of his window' is funny?!' the twins growled and the others gasped.

'B-_bars_ in front of the window?' Neville stammered while the two Marauders turned wide-eyed to the Boy Who Lived.

'Yeah… You'll find out in the second book…' Harry muttered and Molly sobbed, 'Oh, I'm so sorry… I-I should have… M-merlin… I'm so s-sorry…'

While the twins merely sat angrily in their beanbags, Harry tried to placate the Weasley matriarch and the two furious Marauders with soothing words.

**"Where's my letter," said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"  
"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.**

'Just how stupid is he? Addressed to you by mistake? How many Harry Potters living in a bloody _cupboard_ in _Surrey_ are there?!' the ex-convict snarled angrily while the Head of Gryffindor looked offended being called 'No one'.

**"I have burned it."**

'WHAT?!' the people in the Great Hall burst out.

'How DARE he?!' Remus and Sirius roared, loathing marring their faces again while the others seethed in their seats.

'Oh when I get my hands on him! I'll definitely have my fun roasting him!' Sirius snarled in fury.

'I can't believe he burned your Hogwarts letter, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed angrily, her hand twitching towards her wand.

The dark-haired teen sighed then asked after a short pause, 'Just out of curiosity, Hermione, but what did _you_ do with your letter?'

The muggleborn witch flushed and squeaked in embarrassment, 'I-I… Well… I f-framed it…'

There was silence for a few beats that was interrupted by slight chuckling from Harry causing the fifth year prefect to flush a deeper red until some other students admitted, 'I did that too.'

At that the Boy Who Lived fell into a full-blown laughing fit like several others.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

'You know, when you said that logic didn't work on your cousin, you should have realized that that would also apply to your uncle too, bro,' Katie pointed out and Harry replied smiling at her, 'Well it was worth a try… sis…'

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

The youngest redhead whimpered and sagged into his beanbag while the others scrunched up their noses in disgust.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

'Hope it was…' Remus and Sirius muttered under their breaths and Harry snickered.

**"Er - yes, Harry – **

'Merlin's wrinkly arse, he _does_ know you name and what's more surprising he's actually _using_ it!' Padfoot exclaimed with a gobsmacked expression while he ignored the glares for his inappropriate language.

**about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking...**

'Now that must have been quite a feat…' Remus muttered and Sirius nodded in agreement.

**you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

Silence reigned for a few seconds until the occupants burst out, 'SECOND BEDROOM?!'

'They fucking had a second bedroom but kept you in a bloody cupboard?! I-I'm lost for words!' Sirius seethed and Amelia started jotting down notes again while the others gaped at the book in disbelief.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

'Why would you ask that?' Tracey queried in confusion like several other students.

'Well, don't you think it's strange that he'd suddenly offer me a room after ten years?' Harry replied, raising an eyebrow.

'I like how that lad thinks,' Moody admitted causing the other two Aurors to chuckle.

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. **

Many, especially Hermione, the Ravenclaws and teachers, growled while they glowered at the book.

**"Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: **

The people in the Great Hall hissed angrily.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,**

'I'm surprised they fit in a room,' Malfoy jeered and Blaise added, 'Must be a really _big_ room…'

**one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), **

'Those bastards had a room for visitors but let my godson sleep in a cupboard! This-this… ARGH!' Sirius snarled and ripped a pillow apart to let off some steam before he cleaned all this mess with a flick of his wand.

**one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

'Spoilt brat!' the majority of the people in the hall cried angrily.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. **

'It's absolutely disgusting that one boy would have so many things that he needed a second bedroom while the other owns almost nothing!' Pomona commented crossly and the others agreed with her, scowling.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank**

'A working tank? How is that even possible?' Mr Weasley queried and before Hermione could answer, Harry replied, 'You're thinking for example of a fish tank, aren't you? Well, the tank that's meant here is some kind of toy.'

'Oh, fascinating!' Arthur said enthusiastically while his wife rolled her eyes sighing in exasperation.

**Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; **

'Poor dog!' Sirius whined and Remus patted his best friend's back in a soothing manner.

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled;**

The muggleborns and half-bloods gaped at the book before they stuttered in disbelief, 'T-that spoilt whale… He put his f-_foot_ through it because his favourite program had been _cancelled_?!'

'Hope that hurt that brat a lot…' Padfoot grumbled and Poppy muttered, 'This child needs anger management classes…'

Harry raised an eyebrow and pointed out, 'Err… Madam Pomfrey, I really think that anger management classes would be a waste of time on him.'

The Medi-witch huffed and shook her head in exasperation.

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, **

'A _real air rifle_?! Is he _mad_?!' Hermione hissed like a few others but at the questioning looks of many occupants in the Great Hall she elaborated, 'An air rifle fires projectiles by means of compressed air or other gas. They use metallic or plastic projectiles as ammunition.'

At the many confused looks she sighed and explained differently, 'Okay… In different words, it's a device that can cause serious injuries. There are also quite many cases where the unfortunate victim that got shot by that died.'

'WHAT?!' the rest who hadn't reacted before due to the lack of knowledge screamed affronted.

'What in Merlin's beard is a child doing with such a deadly thing?!' Molly exclaimed horrified and Amelia queried, looking shocked, 'Mr Potter, what did your relatives say to the fact that their son was in possession of such a dangerous item?'

Harry blinked a few times and answered slowly, 'Err… nothing in particular. Uncle Vernon showed him how to use it and-'

'He did WHAT?!' the occupants shouted outraged.

'Well… My uncle has a gun licence and he was … ecstatic that his son showed such an interest with rifles and that stuff. So he showed his _little tyke_ the basics,' the Boy Who Lived explained, ignoring the disbelieving looks and furious scribbling of the Head of the DMLE.

Hermione, who had paled considerably, whispered, 'Dear God. Seeing how that air rifle is unsupervised in a children's room… Harry, y-your cousin. H-he didn't really u-use it, right?'

The messy-haired teen eyed the muggleborn witch intently before he answered, 'He practiced with it quite frequently until it got broken.'

'Merlin, I've never been so glad that something got broken before…' Padfoot muttered under his breath and Moony nodded in agreement, both having lost colour in their faces.

The fifth year bushy haired prefect paled even further when her best friend admitted that his cousin had practiced with it.

'Oh God… H-how did he p-practice with it? He never a-aimed it at an animal or a p-person, r-right?' Hermione stuttered worry and horror marring her white face.

The other people in the hall blanched and turned to look at the Boy Who Lived with wide eyes.

Harry swallowed hard and cursed silently that she was so smart before he replied cautiously, 'Well… He practiced his aim on objects like cans, bottles and tires before he got bored with that and tried to hit animals like birds, cats and dogs.'

'That cousin of yours is sick!' many students exclaimed disgusted while the adults sat there in shocked silence.

'Harry, you haven't answered, if he aimed that rifle at a person or not,' Hermione pointed out, her gaze unwavering.

The 15-year-old teen sighed in defeat and replied hesitantly, 'Yes, he did…'

Several gasps went through the hall and Sirius whispered horrified, 'Oh, nononono… It was you, wasn't it, Prongslet?'

Harry rubbed his face tiredly before he reluctantly nodded causing the others to burst out in outrage again.

'Oh, sweet Merlin… Please tell me he didn't manage to hit you!' Padfoot exclaimed worriedly while Madam Pomfrey conjured the parchment of the medical examination to browse through it wondering if she had missed such significant injury.

Harry leaned back into the couch trying to not wince at the hard grip of his anxious godfather before he muttered, 'Not really...'

'What's that supposed to mean?! You got either hit or not!' the ex-convict retorted, having a hard time keeping his temper in check.

'God, Sirius! Don't get so worked up by something that happened years ago!' Harry growled and his godfather gaped at him in disbelief before he composed himself again.

Padfoot took a deep calming breath and said in a steady voice, 'Harry, you can't expect me to just sit here and not care. Now tell me, if you got injured because of that-that … _scumbag_ with his damn _rifle_.'

The Boy Who Lived sighed again and answered slowly, 'Those projectiles never hit me where they should have. The worst thing that happened was that a few gazed me. Well, if Dudley's aim didn't suck and the projectile would have hit me… Uhm… My magic sort of took care of those things by deflecting them.'

The two Marauders let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding and they both muttered darkly, 'We'll have to show him how good _our_ aim is… Not that someone could miss him… Oh, yes… He'll definitely be delighted to pose for us…'

After a while Sirius prodded scrutinizing his godson up and down, 'Where?'

Harry blinked incredulously at his godfather before he glanced around the Great Hall noticing that many shocked and horrified looks had morphed into curious ones.

'Sirius, you really didn't expect me to strip here in the middle of the Great Hall and get stared at, did you?' the green-eyed teen drawled causing his godfather to apologize at his thoughtlessness.

Harry gave the Charms Professor a pointed look that shook the small wizard out of his stupor before he resumed reading.

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. **

'How heavy is he?! _Bending_ a _rifle_ just by _sitting_ on it!' Colin asked shell-shocked and Harry replied nonchalantly, 'I don't really know. What I do know is that he's too heavy for his own good.'

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

'His intelligence… I mean the lack thereof shows so much,' Ginny commented dryly while the Eagles and especially Hermione looked scandalized.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

'Stupid fat whale… Needing two rooms…' Ron growled darkly and Harry commented, 'It was the first time he didn't get what he wanted. That day was the shock of his life.'

'How _tragic_ not getting what you want. Welcome to real life, you brat,' many sneered.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Many hissed angrily at the word cupboard but didn't say anything.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock.**

The occupants snorted shaking their heads in exasperation.

**He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. **

'That spoilt brat having a hissy fit to get his room back…' Tonks muttered in disgust her hair changing to bright red and the others scowled at the book affronted.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

'They must have finally realized how much they've failed in bringing up their son,' Molly muttered in disdain and Arthur replied grimly, 'I don't think that something like that would ever happen, dear.'

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry,**

'The emphasis is on the word _trying_,' the dark-haired teen pointed out and the others frowned.

**made Dudley go and get it. **

'Oh, another shock! Having been made to do something! How did he survive that!' the twins exclaimed in mock-surprise causing the other to snicker.

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall.**

'I can't wait to break that thing apart…' Remus muttered wistfully and Sirius added, 'Yep, and don't forget to burn it until nothing is left of it…'

**Then he shouted, "There's another one!  
'Mr H. Potter,  
The Smallest Bedroom,  
4 Privet Drive -'"**

'If he had a brain and wanted to read that letter, he would have just opened it silently,' Goldstein commented shaking his head at the sheer idiocy.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, **

'I'm surprised that that whale can run,' Malfoy jeered.

**Harry right behind him. **

'Why behind him? You'd be way faster than him, so why not overtake him?' Angelina asked slightly confused and Harry replied, 'I may be fast but if there isn't any space for me to overtake him I'm forced to follow behind him.'

**Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

'Go Harry! Choke him! Come on!' the twins cheered causing Harry to chuckle.

'Now I know how you were so good with that troll! You've had exercise before!' the youngest Weasley boy snickered while the two Marauders went rigid in their seats hoping that the part with the troll was just some joke.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

'Damn it… So close to finally opening the letter…' Sirius muttered under his breath in frustration.

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. **

'The Hogwarts letters won't stop until the person who should receive the letter opens it and replies,' the Deputy Headmistress informed proudly.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

Ron and Hermione groaned and face-palmed causing the dark-haired teen to shout indignantly, 'What?!' while the Great Hall eyed them in curiosity.

'Mate, your plans suck!' the redhead exclaimed and Hermione jabbed his side before she explained cautiously not to irritate the green-eyed teen too much, 'What Ron is trying to say is that you're more the… well… flexible type. Uhm, b-but your plans are quite good now, I guess... J-just ignore what Ron said…'

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, 'Well, sorry. I can't help it that every time I make a plan, God laughs at me!' before he turned back to look at the book, not seeing the glare the muggleborn witch had sent the youngest Weasley boy.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

'Nymphadora would have waked the whole household even with the lights on,' Moody growled, his magical eye spinning around while his other one mustered Harry.

'Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-Eye!' Tonks hissed angrily, not fazed that her mentor had insulted her being so clumsy.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

'That plan isn't bad, if you ask me,' Remus commented and Ron replied in a know-it-all manner, 'Yeah, but you don't know Harry's luck.'

The dark-haired teen's eye twitched in irritation but refrained from giving his best friend a biting retort.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door – **

'You sure got plenty of sneaking exercise at the Dursley's, no wonder you are so good,' Fred interjected snickering with his twin while the teachers frowned.

'Nah, that's just the Marauder's genes kicking in,' Padfoot boasted proudly, ignoring the groans from the staff that tried to forget the years of agony caused by those mischievous troublemakers.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! **

'What? What?!' many first years exclaimed impatiently causing the majority of the older students to roll their eyes.

'Ooooh, this is going to be brilliant!' the twins snickered, grinning ominously like some maniacs.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

The Great Hall burst out in laughter and the twins fell out of their beanbags, rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs while they guffawed.

Sirius and Ron were hunched over shaking in laughter while their foreheads were furrowed in concentration with tightly shut eyes causing the Boy Who Lived to wonder why they looked like that.

'Err, Padfoot, Ron…' the black-haired teen queried when he was cut off by a chuckling werewolf, who was slightly out of breath, 'Shh, Harry, just let them be. They are savouring that special moment. Sirius always looks like that when he fixes an important image into his memory.'

The 15-year-old boy snickered in understanding and grinned at the two of them who were now gasping for breath.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, **

'He actually fit?!' Davis asked incredulously causing the others to chortle.

**clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea.**

The chuckling in the Great Hall ceased at once and Remus growled, 'That bastard could make that tea himself…'

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

'WHAT?! That cruel, disgusting MONGREL!' the majority in the hall roared outraged.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

'As if that would work!' Draco spat, his cheeks slightly flushed in anger like many others.

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

The people snorted and Susan pointed out, 'That would never happen. Especially since you are _Harry Potter_!'

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

'Wow, as unbelievable as it sounds that horse does have a functioning brain,' Ginny muttered while the twins gasped in mock-surprise.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,**

'Thank Merlin for that! I couldn't stand the thought that I'd have something in common with them!' the blond Slytherin sneered, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

**trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

The occupants stared at the book in bewilderment and the Charms Professor had to repeat the sentence aloud.

'Who in the right mind uses a piece of _fruitcake_ as a _hammer_?!' Hermione asked aghast while Ron was wondering what would be harder, Hagrid's rock cakes or Petunia's fruitcake.

'Why do you presume that he is in his right mind anyway? Nothing so far showed the slightest spark of intelligence,' replied the Malfoy scion causing the muggleborn witch to groan in frustration.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. **

Harry scratched his chin and admitted, 'Those got flushed down the toilet but Uncle Vernon stopped when he got the shock of his life when the toilet literally threw the letters back up.'

The occupants merely stared at the messy-haired teen in disbelief not knowing if they should laugh or yell in outrage or be disgusted.

**As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

Hermione frowned and turned to look at the High Table before she asked curiously, 'Ehm Professors, how is that even possible? I've never seen owls … well… _force_ letters through a window.'

The Charms teacher squeaked in delight and replied, 'That would be because the letters are charmed in a special way. The owls merely deliver the mail to the place while the enchantments would do the rest.'

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, **

Angry growls went through the Great Hall again.

**he got out a hammer and nails **

'What? No fruitcakes?' Neville asked in mock-disappointment and Harry replied nonchalantly, 'There weren't any left since Dudley ate them.'

**and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. **

'Merlin, they are so stupid…' Smith muttered and Ron commented rolling his eyes, 'Sure took you a while to catch up on that.'

The Hufflepuff flushed and glared at the Gryffindor while the other pupils sniggered.

**He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

Moody smirked, an evil glint in his eyes and Tonks whispered to Kingsley after seeing that look from her mentor, 'Oh, that zoo is so screwed. They won't get a wink of sleep after Mad-Eye is through with them.'

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs **

'Filius, was that your idea?' McGonagall enquired amused and the Charms Professor replied chuckling, 'Oh no, that was Severus' sneaky idea I used. Mine was the one involving the chimney.'

The Head of Gryffindor turned to a slightly smirking Head of Slytherin but when she had noticed the confused looks from the students she explained, 'Professor Flitwick is the main person in charge of the enchantments but we teachers tend to give some of our ideas to him.'

**that their very confused milkman **

'Milkman?' some purebloods asked and the Creevey brothers explained promptly thinking of their father who worked as a milkman, 'It's a job where someone delivers milk.'

**had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

'Don't they realize that those letters could have come through that window as well?' Hannah queried in confusion and the Ginny answered, 'Nope, they are too stupid for that.'

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

'Tuney's cooking seems to have made an improvement,' the Potions Master sneered and Sirius replied disgusted, 'I hate to admit it but I agree with you Snape.'

Black earned a bewildered look from the Head of Slytherin and the werewolf had a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughing.

The twins grimaced alongside their younger brother commenting, 'Letter Smoothie … How _mouth-watering_…'

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly." Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

'A lot of people!' the students called causing the 15-year-old Gryffindor to groan.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

The occupants raised their eyebrows giving the book dubious looks.

**"No post on Sundays," **

Many people in the hall seemed to be confused by that but didn't comment, just taking it as some Muggle thing.

**he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**

The occupants of the Great Hall looked appalled and Vincent suddenly grunted, 'That Muggle is stupid.' making some students jump startled.

Malfoy face-palmed and Harry spoke cheerfully trying not to laugh, 'Congratulations Crabbe! You've earned yourself a nice cookie for that statement!'

The large black-haired Slytherin nodded dumbly and then bit into the chocolate cookie Blaise handed him while the others snickered.

**"no damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. **

The people in the Great Hall fell into another fit of laughter and the Charms Professor exclaimed satisfied, 'Marvellous! Good to know that my charm involving the chimney was a full success!'

The Head of Ravenclaw almost toppled off his seat when the students suddenly applauded loudly causing the small wizard to squeak and flush.

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

Many shook their head in exasperation and Ron groaned, 'You just had to try and catch one from the air, didn't you? Too bad you couldn't suppress your Quidditch genes at that moment…'

Harry didn't answer and tried to sink deeper into his seat, hiding his flushed face behind a pillow.

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

'Bastard! What's his problem throwing my godson around!?' Sirius growled absolutely furious while Remus flexed his hands muttering darkly, 'Let me show him how it feels to get thrown around…'

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

'Impressive enchantment Filius,' the Head of Hufflepuff commented, chuckling like several other Professors and the Charms teacher blushed again.

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. **

'Ouch, that must have hurt,' Anthony muttered giving the book strange looks like many others while the two Marauders growled, 'Hope it did a lot…'

**"I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. **

'Someone care to tell me what part of that looks dangerous? I'd rather say that I'd have to stop myself from laughing at that ridiculous appearance,' Seamus sniggered and the students nodded in agreement.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors**

'That must have taken a while. Couldn't you have just snatched a letter from the kitchen while your uncle was busy, Harry?' Hermione asked furrowing her forehead.

'Nope, wasn't possible. I was locked up in the meantime…' Harry admitted rubbing the back of his head remembering how it had hurt when he got thrown into the cupboard.

Angry snarls erupted through the Great Hall and the two Marauders seemed tempted to rip another pillow into shreds.

**and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.  
Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

'He tried to pack his TV, VCR and computer in his _sport bag_?! His stupidity is astounding! How should those things fit into a bag anyway?!' Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

The majority of the people in the hall snorted and Draco sneered, 'Shake them off? Oh, _please_, there isn't even someone following you in the first place, you paranoid oaf! Besides, if a wizard or a witch wanted to follow you, not that would ever happen, you pathetic Muggle, there'd be no way you could shake that person off.'

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. **

Madam Pomfrey huffed and crossed her arms around her chest frowning in disapproval.

**By nightfall Dudley was howling. **

Sirius muttered softly so only his best friend could hear him, 'That's an insult to wolves…'

Remus snorted and ignored the curious glances from the others.

**He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

'Welcome to my life, oh _dear_ cousin of mine,' Harry grumbled darkly and the others snarled angrily.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake,**

'That sentence is slightly incorrect. It should be 'Dudley snored causing Harry to stay awake.' Merlin, now I really feel like a house-elf… Talking about myself in third person…' the green-eyed teen grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose while the two adults next to him frowned, knowing too well that the Dursleys had treated the boy like an elf.

**sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

'Wondering what?' Dean asked turning to look at his roommate who replied ruminatively, 'Well, I was wondering why they'd go to such lengths merely to keep me from a _letter_.'

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. **

'T-that's not a breakfast!' the youngest Weasley son exclaimed horrified and the others, especially the Medi-witch nodded grimly in agreement.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter. Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter  
Room 17**

Professor Flitwick hurriedly kept on reading when he saw that Trelawney had already opened her mouth to comment on that number and you could see that the other staff members, especially the Head of Gryffindor, sighed in relief.

**Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

'I _wonder_ why… Honestly that kind of behaviour…' Poppy muttered shaking her head in discontent.

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear." Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. **

'That Muggle is truly mad…' Fudge commented fiddling with his bowler and Harry had to fight the urge to congratulate the Minister for his epiphany by offering him a cookie.

**The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

'I think he has _slight_ problems on deciding what he wants or to be precise where he wants to go,' Corner remarked and Luna said dreamily, 'That must be because of the Wrackspurts. Aside from sucking at memories they do enjoy themselves by confusing people.'

The occupants stared at her strangely and the Head of Ravenclaw cleared his throat before he resumed reading.

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

'If even whale junior noticed that, it must be really bad, mate,' Ron commented and Harry nodded earning glances of pity.

'Took that pig in a wig long enough, if you ask me. I mean _eleven years_ to finally notice that his father was mad? Really, that Muggle makes Crabbe seem like a genius,' the Malfoy scion jeered while the others laughed, well aside from Vincent and Gregory.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

'Disappeared? Did he finally decide to off himself? Should we celebrate?' Parkinson gushed enthusiastically and Harry replied in mock-sadness, 'I'm truly sorry to disappoint you Pansy but my uncle is still alive and kicking.'

The fifth year Slytherin prefect looked down dejectedly mock-sobbing.

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

Snape's right eye twitched slightly at the last word but no one aside from Moody noticed.

**"It's Monday," he told his mother.**

'Wow, Dinky Duddydums has the knowledge to tell what day of the week it is!' the twins chorused in mock-awe causing the others to laugh.

'Well, only because of the TV shows he watches,' Harry pointed out and grinned at the horrified expressions of the people in the hall, especially of the Professors.

**"The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

The Boy Who Lived had an expression on his face that clearly said, 'See?'

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

'Yay!' many students cheered and unlike the adults they didn't notice that the messy-haired teen grimaced, absent-mindedly fiddling with a loose piece of thread that had come off the pillow he was now gripping tightly.

The two Marauders exchanged worried looks and Padfoot gently draped an arm around his godson's shoulder.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun –**

The people in the hall scowled and glowered at the book that made the Charm's Professor shift uncomfortably in his seat.

**last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

'_What_?!' the people exclaimed outraged and the two Marauders looked both devastated and angry silently taking an oath that they'd spoil Harry rotten from now on.

Tonks hair changed from pink to a bright red again while Moody and Kingsley looked solemn.

McGonagall's, Pomfrey's, Bones' and Molly's faces were pinched with anger and Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

Snape merely sat in his armchair, mouth slightly agape while he tried to wrap his mind around how much he had misjudged Potter's home life.

When the noise finally died down the Charms Professor picked the book, he had put on the table before, too afraid that he'd rip it apart, up again.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

'Nah, just for 365 days,' the twins remarked nonchalantly and Harry rolled his eyes.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

'Oh-Oh… This can't be good…' Neville mumbled and Ron commented shuddering, 'Merlin, that must have been creepy.'

'Yeah, it was,' the Boy Who Lived admitted grimacing and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly before they widened in horror and she stammered, 'T-that's not what I think i-it is, right Harry?'

The black-haired Gryffindor raised an eyebrow and queried slowly, 'And what, if I may ask, do you think it is, Hermione?'

The muggleborn witch swallowed hard before she answered, 'A-A gun.'

'Bingo! Take a cookie as a reward!' Harry exclaimed cheerfully, offering a delicious looking triple chocolate cookie to a bewildered looking Hermione Granger.

The rest in the Great Hall just gaped at either those two or the book, a horrified expression on their faces.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

'What part of that is perfect?' Corner asked aghast but no one bothered to answer.

**One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

'Oh, _poor_ Dudders. My heart bleeds for him,' the ex-convict sneered sarcastically.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

'That _Muggle_ isn't only endangering himself but others as well! Knowing that a storm will come but still deciding on spending the night in a shack somewhere on rock out at sea? I can't believe it!' Mrs Weasley hissed angrily.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, **

'His definition of gentlemen is… bizarre,' Parvati commented grimacing while the other girls nodded in agreement.

**at an old row boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.  
"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" **

'I can't believe he's really suggesting such a thing! His madness has reached another peak!' Sirius uttered in disbelief.

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock,**

'Too bad that oaf didn't fall into the sea and drown, doing us a favour,' Sirius grumbled and Harry replied seriously, 'Sorry Padfoot, but even if he had fallen into the water he'd have just drifted on the surface. I mean, fat swims.'

The ex-convict pouted and the others in the Great Hall laughed.

**where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.  
The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed,**

'No wonder your uncle decided to go there. Wrackspurts don't like seaweed, so once they were gone his mind was free from foreign influence making him able to decide upon certain things. I'm sure our Minister would be delighted to have some seaweed,' Luna commented and those who understood the hidden insult laughed.

**the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

'That's hardly rations!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed miffed and Ron asked incredulously, 'What rations?'

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

The people snorted shaking their heads in exasperation.

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh." he said cheerfully.**

'Bastard!' the occupants snarled, fury etched on their faces.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. **

Hagrid snorted, 'Yeh have to think again, yeh great prune.'

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

'Too bad you didn't know that Hogwarts doesn't give up before it receives a response,' Katie said sadly.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. **

The ex-convict grimaced shivering slightly and Harry asked softly, 'Padfoot, you okay?'

'Don't worry… It just reminds me slightly of… Azkaban…' Sirius whispered shuddering and the black-haired teen gave his godfather a comforting one-armed hug.

**Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. **

'And what about you, Harry?!' the two Marauders hissed glowering at the book.

The Boy Who Lived looked down, suddenly very interested in the pillow he was holding.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Silence reigned while the people processed what the Charms Professor had read and when the words finally had sunk in they burst out in outrage, 'WHAT?!'

'Let me get this right, your _caretakers_ just left you sleep on the cold floor without even an appropriate blanket while a storm raged outside?!' Remus growled his eyes flashing ominously while his best friend next to him was shaking in fury.

Harry nodded dejectedly while he gripped his pillow harder and Sirius bit out in a forced calm voice, clenching his hands into tight fists, 'Okay, I've made up my mind. I won't kill them as death would be too merciful.'

The two Marauders had a vicious gleam in their eyes that would have even made Voldemort envy them.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. **

Angry hisses echoed through the Great Hall again and Padfoot summoned a nearby fluffy blanket to drape it around a now gobsmacked looking black-haired teenager.

'S-Sirius you do realize that I'm not feeling cold, don't you?' Harry stammered in bewilderment and Padfoot merely shrugged before he pulled his godson tighter to his side.

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. **

'How can your cousin even sleep through such noise?' the older Creevey brother asked incredulously and Harry, stifling a yawn, feeling drowsy under the warm blanket, answered, 'He sleeps like a log, Colin.'

Sirius smirked evilly and grabbed his notebook from the twins again to scribble things like, 'Look up curses in the family library to induce nightmares. If failing in finding the right book … Swallow my pride and ask Snivellus for a potion.'

Padfoot grimaced but thought, _if asking the greasy bat of the dungeons for a favour so I can get my pay-back on that zoo, so be it._

**The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, **

'I'm surprised that there's even a watch that fits around his wrist,' Draco jeered wrinkling his nose in disgust.

**told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, **

There was a mixture of sadness and anger in almost everyone's faces at that.

**wondering where the letter writer was now.**

'I was in my personal quarters, wondering what took you so long to reply to the letter, Mr Potter,' the Head of Gryffindor informed turning to look at her lion.

The corner of McGonagall's mouth turned upwards when she saw that the dark-haired teen had fallen asleep, resting his head on his godfather who gently ran a hand through Harry's black hair, smiling softly.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

The two Marauders sighed sadly and Padfoot fiddled with the fluffy blanket, trying to wrap it tighter around the sleeping teen.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

'I'm sure he would have been able to snatch one as the house must have been overflowing with letters,' Dean remarked.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? **

'Nah tha' was me when I slipped. Yeh've no idea how rough that journey to that shack was,' Hagrid grumbled quietly so only the teachers could hear him.

**And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

The Weasley matriarch muttered worriedly, 'I hope not…'

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

'Oooh, do it, do it!' several younger students cheered enthusiastically but were silenced to everyone's surprise by the twins as they didn't want to wake their black-haired little brother who seemed absolutely exhausted.

**- three... two... one...  
BOOM.**

Some pupils in the room jumped in their seats even if the Charms Professor hadn't said it very loudly.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

'Who, who?!' some first years asked eagerly and many other older student rolled their eyes in annoyance.

'Merlin, you firsties need a nice hot cup of _shut up_!' the blond fifth year Slytherin drawled, his eyebrow twitching in irritation and Astoria placated soothingly, 'Now, now, Draco no need to be so mean.'

Malfoy merely huffed ignoring the snickers from the others while the first years looked slightly abashed.

The Head of Ravenclaw, seeing the headline of the next chapter, levitated the book to the now surprised looking half-giant saying, 'I suppose it's you turn to read Hagrid. I'm done with the third chapter.'

'Oh, well. Fine by me,' Rubeus replied turning to look at the fourth chapter, silently hoping that he wouldn't be in too much trouble for his usage of magic…

* * *

**A/N.:**

I hope you liked this chapter :D

Oh, by the way, should Harry keep his glasses?

And, how long should Umbitch stay as a toad in your opinion?

Let me please know through your reviews^^

**Thanks to following people who are so awesome and put my story on their favourite list and/or follow my story:**

**Tsuki and Yume, Upon Requests, ZeroRRII, hawkswench, larrygames, tex812, xXCrazyandTwistedXx, Dorian Pendragon, JessamineRose, chibichibi98, crystal dawn douglas, sexytorchy, EmilyEmmEmily, SilverLover92, Piczu, CheckersChance, hornet07, pointlesschococookie, Legobricks, Zebramad, Starlight Pheonix, suntan140, eskimoRock, THE ULTIMATE POTTERHEAD, DragonHeartSpirit, aljasu, dw2181, vnienhuis, readersgd, Dreamcatcher511, dawnlilypotter, Eovin, TheAngelsarewatching, rower4life64, FudoTwin17, smeagolvader, . , stormingnight, Liryo Buwan, austinsmom, zanfurry, Snaperocks, MagicAndDemons4Ever, Raven-Evelyn, Goddess Alexandria, lunadea21, sunshine89, , LuminateDWorld, Fading to Black, Flighty The Mastermind, forgetfull93, Fullmoon2335, winterhead123, pjohpkc28, E. . , Onlyafraidoffear, shadow lupus,**

**God777, cutegirl1000322000, gboysgundam, ShadowFlame23, Silver Heart11DOOM, Wingedgirl18, Rorimac, jjlee3449, Dixie C Jones, sirius harry potter fan always, uzukaze, DarkPirateKing69, kaetrine, Itachi-Sama's Fangirl, Sexy Ry, sakurapuck, Coho Commanche and bluevampire1993**

**Replies to my great reviewers (Thank you so much! You make me bounce around my room^^):**

**Celenia:****  
**Glad to hear that^^ Hope you liked this chapter as well

**cyclops1340:****  
**Thank you! Hope this chappy was good too :3

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing:****  
***smirks evilly* Oh, I might use that in one of my chapters. Thanks for the idea! I'm always open to more ;)

**Lupinesence:****  
**Thanks a lot! Glad you liked how I dealt with that toad. She certainly deserves it, lol.  
I'm still not sure how I should deal with Harry's magic *sigh* Though the thing I have in mind won't happen soon, if I plan to go through with that, xD.

**GimmSTabel:****  
**Aww, danke Sasi! Bin gespannt was du von dem Chapter hälst… Hoff, wir sehn uns bald wieder auf Skype *knuddel*

**Unknown:****  
**Thank you! Especially for your advice :D Well, I didn't nor do I intend to make Harry over powerful… Though, I'll admit that I'm really unsure , if what I have in mind is a good thing… *sigh* But I can assure you that there won't be a Harry in my story where he, as you wrote it 'snaps his fingers and gets everything done'.  
Concerning the others who had detention(s) with the toad, I hope this chapter answered your question. If it wasn't satisfying enough, just let me know please, so I can try to explain it further ;)

**greekfreak101:****  
***g* I don't mind anyway. I'm just so glad you reviewed again! Oh, I'd love to be friends with you too :D  
I tried to explain Draco's (and the Slytherin's) rather strange behaviour concerning Harry's mistreatment in this chapter and hope it worked, xD.

**Korienna****  
***cheers and dances around the room*  
Too bad the toad didn't get punished in the books…

**La Boricua Cullen:****  
**I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D. Hope you're not mad that it took me so long to update …

**Kitty279:****  
**Thanks again for beta-ing! I'll reply to your mail in a few hours ;) HDL!

**lealover1:****  
***blush* Thank you! I'm glad you liked the flashback^^ You have no idea how often I wrote something just to delete it again,xD. Hope this chapter is good as well!

**Blackcallalily:****  
**Thanks ;)  
*cough* Well… uhm, sorry for the long wait…

**Merasoua:****  
***g* I must thank _you_ for reviewing and making me smile broadly!

**Lightningblade49:****  
**LOL, comparing Harry with Kenpachi! Brilliant,xDDDD.  
I've finally lifted that damn Quidditch ban and let the three Chasers make more comments in the story. Hope you liked it so far :)

**Guest:****  
***blush* Thanks a lot! I'm flattered!

**Unknown:****  
**Thanks for your suggestion^^ I'll keep it in mind. Well, I made Harry fall asleep for the next chapter, xD. Hope that's fine with you too. I have to admit that I was too lazy to let Harry run out of the Great Hall, then let him come back and tell everyone what he did for example in form of some flashback …

**Andie lupin:****  
**Sorry for keeping you waiting! Poor McGonagall… taking so many points from her own House because of me. *snicker*I'm glad she doesn't know that the Hat in Pottermore sorted me into Slytherin :P  
Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**CheckersC****hance:****  
**Uhm… Sorry to disappoint you… Unfortunately, life prevents me from updating fast… Hope you liked this chapter :)

**madnessdownunder2:****  
**Thanks :D I do have a few ideas but haven't decided yet, if I should really use those, xD.

**Escha:****  
**Thanks! Don't worry, just because I'm not a fast updater doesn't mean that I'll stop with my story :D

**suntan140:****  
**Thank you :) I apologize for keeping you waiting for weeks!

**DragonHeartSpirit:****  
**Thanks! I'm flattered!

**The Silence of a Raven:****  
**Oo… I hope you didn't get into trouble. It sure sounded like that… Thanks for reviewing ;)

**FudoTwin17:****  
**Thanks! I'm glad you like it :D

**DarkPirateKing69:****  
**Thank you so much! Your review made my day, :D.  
I sure have to look into your favourite list for HP reads fanfic stories, by the way *g*  
As you assumed correctly this won't include an _evil_ manipulative Dumbles.  
Concerning the plot holes… Let me just say that it gives me headaches as I try to come up with answers to a few… Ugh, and Dumblebee's manipulations make things a lot harder *sigh* I still haven't fully decided on how much of a manipulative coot the Headmaster should be in my story… It's amazing how many plot holes there are! I knew there were quite a few but only after I started to write a 'HP reads the HP books' did I notice how many there really are and I'm not amused by that at all *grumbles*  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter as well :) Thanks again for your reviews!

**MagicAndDemons4Ever:****  
**Lol, here you go ;)

**Goddess Alexandria:****  
**Glad you liked it! I'm in love with your story by the way ;)

** :****  
**Thanks a lot! I'm glad mine has a slightly different touch compared to other 'HP reads the HP fics'**  
**I'm still not sure, if I should go with what I have in mind with Harry's magic *sigh* It sure will be a drag to write about it, xD. Hope you liked this chapter as well :D

**Lady of Tartarus:****  
***blushes furiously* Thank you so much! I'm honoured! I hope I can keep up with your expectations ;)**  
**I'll try to update as often as I can, though I have to admit that it won't be fast… Hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D Thanks for your awesome review! It sure made my day!

**Guest:****  
**Thank you! *bows* I'm really glad you liked it!

**mrs peeta mellark 2.0:****  
**Thanks! I'm happy you reviewed ;D Well, hope you liked this chapter too^^


End file.
